New Revelations
by DarkAngel819
Summary: Sequel to The Demonic Angel! Gaara is having second thoughts about the doctor's advice. LEMON IN FIRST and SECOND CHAPTER! GREAT!. r&r please! NO FLAMES! Fans please read end of ch 5! Hilarious! Chapter 23 up and runing! Thanx For The Great Support!
1. Lovers Forever

_A/N: **The long awaited sequel to the sequel is here!!!! ( fan girl squealing). So what's new? Read and find out...that's pretty much all i have to say. Remember to r&r!!!!!!!! Cya!!!

* * *

**_

Gaara slouched in his chair. Somethimes he regreted becoming Kazekage...As he listened to the wind whistling around his tower he heard the faint squeals of joy from Sakura and the little ones. Sakura opted to have Temari and Shika's kid_s _for today, leaving them alone. They were desperately trying for another little boy for their youngest to play with. Gaara sighed, _I wonder if those medics were right? I wonder if Sakura and I are really sterile?_ He'd been told ages ago that the possibilities of him passing on his genes were limited, but he couldn't help but wonder... The squealing died down outside and Gaara looked towards the clock. Kakurou had offered to have them next so 'aunty Sakura' could have a rest. He'd been really interested in the little ones lately...not just Temari's but also Hinata and Naruto's as well. _Lucky bastard, bet he's expecting and didn't tell me_... He'd recently been hanging around a friend of Sakura's, Gaara had thought they were going out or something...Maybe she was expecting and he was the father? Gaara got up and walked over to the window, peering down at the people below. Sakura spotted him and waved frantically, so did the little ones who were now crowded around 'uncle Kankie'. He gave a lazy wave and Gaara smirked. He turned back from the window to his desk and looked at his medical records, spread in a fan over his desk. He picked a sheet up and looked it over thouroughly. _Stuff these bastards, i'm going to try anyway..._

* * *

Sakura looked up to see Gaara watching her from the window, he looked troubled somehow..._Wonder what's gotten int_o _the king of the beasts? _She laughed to herself. Having the little ones here was really taking it out on him...He wanted a kid so desperately that he even treated Temari and Shika's kids like his own. Feeding them sweets when she'd said no...taking them hunting in the dunes when their mother strictly said no blood and gore, after all they were only three...and dressing them up as little Kazekage's. She sighed...he'd make a good father if they could have kids...But everyone knew that both of them were sterile. _And all the good fathers are sterile._... Kankurou walked up to her and wrapped his muscled arms around her waist.

"Hey'ya Sakura...How are the little ones?", He asked in a richly accented voice. _He's grown so tall_ _and sexy_, Sakura though sheepishly.

"Yeah, they're good. Gaara took them out into the dunes this morning, they brought back rabbit for tea if you want to stay", she said sweetly.

"I'm okay. I'm not staying that long, got some buisness to attend to...", he said smiling. She smiled back and looked over to the kids who were currently playing with a lizard. They had the poor thing by it's tail and were shaking it heavily.

"Kids! Put the poor thing down, it's going to die!", she half-shouted at them. They immediately scurried over to grab onto her kimono. Kankurou laughed and scooped the youngest up in his large arms.

"And what have you been up to Kira?", he asked her. She smiled up at him and latched herself onto his neck and shoulders. He placed her on his back and gently wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She grabbed his mask and pulled it off revealing the high chisled cheekbones, tanned to perfection, contrasted by the bright red face paint. She smiled and picked the other squealing twin up.

"So are you going to be okay with them for a while?", she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I want to have the kids. No one forced me...", said the older sibling. She smiled and handed the boy over.

"Alright, i'm off. I got some wicked stuff lined up for these two! I'm going to teach them how to use puppets, and also see if the little girl got any of Temari's powers...I made her a special present out of the steel I use for the puppet's weapons", Kankurou said with a smile. Sakura nodded and waved good bye to them as they walked off towards the edge of the village. She looked up into Gaara's tower...the faint glowing, green eyes were barely visible inside the office. He was waiting for something...she knew it...

* * *

She walked over to the building and stopped at the doors. Where was the gaurd? Where was the secretary? She tensed up a little and laid her hand over her hidden kunai...

Sakura slowly made her way up the stairs trying to muffle her footsteps on the cold marble...

She got to his door, open a little with a short sharp breeze filing out of he crack...She pulled out her knife and readied her chakra...

She opened the door f urther and walked in, half expecting Gaara to be bleeding on the floor...but he wasn't...he was nowhere to be seen...

A shadow snaked up behind the door and slammed it shut...she whirled around kunai bared towards the figure crouched _on _the wall.

"Gaara you scared the crap out of me!!!!! Don't ever do that again!!", she screamed at him as she wrapped her arms around his lean shoulders. He chuckled sweetly and moved the hair away from her neck, placing his lips to the vein. She shuddered and gasped as she pulled away.

"Gaara where are the guards? And the secretary?", she asked panting from the little play and the fright Gaara gave her. He shrugged and grinned.

"I gave the secretary and the guards a break...the building is being watched don't worry...", he said as he summoned one of the floating eyeballs.

"Ohh no! Not the perverted eyeballs!! I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't use them again..." she whinned. She suddenly screached as the eyeball floated extreemly close to her cheek. He glared at it and it soared through the crack in the door.

"Who else it going to watch the doors? Plus I had to get rid of them...for this...", he said as he pulled her into his chest. She moaned as his mouth possessed hers. He started walking her back towards the desk, where he picked her up and placed her on the desk. She giggled.

"So what's the special occasion?", she asked. He grinned.

"I say screw the doctors, i want kids", he said possesively. She looked up into his devilish expression. _What an I in for? More skeptically...what am I doing?_ She thought to herself as he ripped off his uniform savagely. He was in beast mode now...and nothing could stop it. The feral, undying need was taking over...and it wasn't even a full moon! He trailed kisses down her neck as his fingers unzipped her training kimono. She glared at him when he ripped the bondage wrap in half and tore up her undies. She only did what's fair by ripping his boxers and pants to bits with her lengthening claws. He dug his own claws into her back, dragging them down towards her tailbone leaving little slivers of blood fall onto the desk from the deep scratches. She pulled him down onto her, her own needs taking controll as well. He jumped on top of her already lining himself up at her enterance. She moaned as his soft member floated around her folds. He kissed her hard and pushed through. She cried out in happiness as he began the feral dance that she knew would last for a couple of hours at least...He grazed his teeth over her collarbone as he thrusted deeper. She cried his name over and over as he continued pleasuring her in every means imaginable. He even had to put his robe on and sneek down to the kitchen for a few extra toys...Honey, Chocolate, Strawberries ( a rare occurance in Suna) and some ice blocks...

* * *

The torure went on for three hours untill Gaara finally collapsed...after six orgasms. Sakura lay conented as a cat on the desk. They hadn't stayed on the desk though...they'd traveled to the floor, the chair, the wall and the window ledge. There was no position they hadn't tried! He laughed slightly as he saw her look. At the moment he was laying on his side next to her on the desk. She grinned sleepily as her eyes slowly closed. Unlike Gaara, she could sleep but most of her nights were spent cuddling with Gaara on the rooftop. She smiled at the thought but couldn't help but wondering if he did get her pregnant...was she too young to have a kid or two? Gaara moved closer and slipped the blanket over them, the sunset light highlighting the tanned skin of his muscled arm. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Temari and Shikamaru's kids drifted in and out of her dreams...followed by a make-believe picture of Gaara holding a squirming orange headed boy...

* * *

Kanurou cuddled Darius as he drifted off to sleep. Gaara must have gone overtime with Sakura...He'd volunteered to look after the twins after he'd listened to Gaara's insistant questioning. Gaara had wanted kids and one of the female medics had said there was a chance... Kankurou smiled as the little toddler grabbed his finger unconciously. They really were little darlings...He was going to be a dad soon as well. He didn't tell Gaara, he knew it would make Gaara even more depressed. he didn't show it when he was with Sakura and the kids but on his own with Kankurou...it was another matter. _I hope things worked out Gaara...be nice if we had a few more little sand ninja's running around, and a future Kazekage when you retire Gaara-sama..._He thought as he put Daruis on the futon next to his sister. He walked into the kitchen to find Hina washing up. He walked over and laid his large, stocky chin on her shoulder, hands coming around her waist, massaging the baby bump under her kimono.

"How long now?", he asked her smiling  
.  
"You're just as bad a Gaara-sama when he comes around...It's three weeks untill he gets to meet his daddy...", she said smiling. He beamed as he suddenly remembered another important date...

"And the wedding is in two weeks", he said.

"Remember the rules...My family, your family and that's it..", she said pulling her hands out of her gloves and turning around in his arms to lay against his flat chest. He pulled her closer, carefull not to hurt the baby and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"He has the best dad in the buisness!", Kankurou exclaimed. His wife-to-be smiled and snuggled her head into his neck...

* * *

_A/N: **OMG sooooo cute!!! Kankie has a baby!!!!! WOW!!!! And Gaara wants a baby too!!! This should be called SPRING SPECIAL with all the babies. So Temari and Shika are wanting another baby as well...wow! I say stuff those mean doctors! Gaara and Sakura should be able to have kiddies. OMG awesome thought! What if both of the babies could use sand like Gaara and Sakura????????!!! Little Sand Demons!!!!!!! How cute!!!! Hahahah LOL!! "Give me the chocolate or i'll kill you!" FUNNY!!!**_


	2. What?

_A/N: __**Okay that was fun, what's next?! A trip to the doctors? No baby? A baby? Twins? Triplets? Quads? Too many possibilities!!!!!! What about the Akatsuki? Will they come after Sakura? What will happen? Will they get her and the possible baby?

* * *

**_

In the end Gaara carried her to their room, downstairs, past the gawking guard and secretary, down into the cellar-room. It was huge! About twice the size of the guest room two doors down and lavishly furnished with blues and whites- the Kazekage's colours...She looked around the room as Gaara walked into the centre. The bright blues were set off my a massive, black futon-bed. He layed her down again and rested his head on her stomach.

"Think it worked?", he asked her quietly. She shrugged her shoulders and sat up. Once he'd sat up, she settled herself into his bare lap. He smirked.

"I think it did...at least I hope it did. I don't think i could go on for another round...", he said. She looked down at her belly.

"I'll go to the medics on Monday and get a test done", she said.

"Yes, Make sure you get Kiren, I know her results are true...", he said dropping his voice as he rocked her back and forth. His hand resting on her stomach.

"I feel really sick...", she said as she put her head on his collarbone.

"Shhhh, go to sleep. I'll go get the kids for Temari and Shika. Stay here, don't go wandering. I don't trust the guards yet...", he said as he sat up and fetched his spare uniform. She laid her head back on the pillow and stared at the blue ceiling.

* * *

"Come back soon...", she said as he walked out the door. She'd have to get dressed before her nephew and neice came back. She sighed and walked over to the drawers. Gaara always kept a spare kimono in the top drawer of his mahogany bedside table. She pulled it out. _A purple one, nice. Satin too...Very nice..._She thought to herself as she slipped it over her head. This one was the only one that didn't have a zipper, so if Gaara wanted her later then he'd probably rip it... Then she remembered she still had that medic kit still, and if she remembered correctly. She shuffled through her old medic belongings till she came to the tiny kit. She rumaged through the kit untill she found a small thermometer-like device. The baby indicator. It's sole purpose was to help the medic-nin. If she got pregnant, the whole team was down...no medic-nin, more deaths. She read the instructions carefully and spat on the slide, and placed it into the thermometer-thing. It said wait for two minutes...she tidied up and made the bed then returned, very excited. She read the instructions and peeped into the hole at the end. A leaf ment that she had conceived, anything else...probably nothing. She looked, turning it upside down, around in a comlpete circle before she focused on a tiny feather like shape in the middle of the disk.  
"OHH MY GOD!!!!!!", she screamed in delight. One of the guards outside called to her, knocking on the door.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?", he asked.

"Yes, i'm okay. I just dropped a book on my foot", she called back. A grunt form the other side as the guard returned to his post. She was estatic! A baby! Gaara would be so happy! After all their trying, she'd become pregnant! She lay down on the covers, contemplating the new arrival..._.was_ _it a boy? Or a girl? Would it have red hair or pink? More importantly...would it have the Shukaku?_ She thought about it while Gaara was out. _A new baby...

* * *

_

Gaara thought about Sakura all the way to Kankurou's house. He knocked twice and a very tired Hina opened the door.  
"Ahh there you are Gaara-sama...", she said sleepily.

"I'm so sorry Hina. Didn't mean to keep you awake this long...", he said quietly, asuming the kids and Kankurou were asleep.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun", she said smiling.

"You are a great wife Hina, Kankurou is a very lucky man", he said, smiling a little. She smiled and lead him into the house. He walked into the living area to find Kankurou asleep, with the female twin asleep and snorring in his arms.

"And he says i'm too soft...", Gaara scoffed. She smiled.

"She was really ill earlier and she couldn't go to sleep", she said quietly. She stirred an dopened her eyes.

"Unkie Gaara...are we going home?", she sqeaked. Gaara nodded and she fell still asleep again. Kankurou opened one eye lazily and focused on Gaara.

"Did everything work out?".

"Yeah, she's going in for a test on Monday", Gaara responded. Kankurou shifted carefully, making sure he didn't wake the girl in his arms and the little boy at his feet. He made his way over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water.

"So when is the baby due?", Gaara said out of the blue.

"Three weeks, we've told Shika and Temari that they will have to look after their own kids...I want you and Sakura to be there...after all, you'll be it's uncle and godfather...", he said smiling. Gaara smiled.

"So what was the big surprise you were going to give the girl? Sakura told me", he asked suspiciously, but funnily enough there was a hint of humour in his deep voice. Kankurou smiled.

"Seems the little Temari has her mother's skill. And the little boy is a shadow caster, but i taught him how to use puppets. So I guess he's a shadow-puppet-master...", he said. Gaara smiled and walked over to the lounge and picked up the little silver fan and wooden puppet. He smiled and placed them in his empty gourd. He then picked up the little ones, one in each hand. Kankurou held the door open, wishing them a safe trip home and retreated inside, safe from the desert chill. He sprinted back to the office-room, knocked twice and opened the door to find a beaming Sakura.

"What are you up to?", he said with an evil smirk. She held up the indicator and waved it infront of his face.

* * *

After tucking the little ones in he walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I found an indicator in my medic-bag and tried it just for piece of mind's sake".

"And...", he said beaming. She gave a long pause before she started again.

"And...It came back POSITIVE!!!", she scream-whispered. The look on Gaara's face was priceless...It was a mixed expression of happiness and shock.

"R-Really?", he asked happily. She nodded her head as he placed a hand over her flat stomach.

"You're going to have to be carefull of what you eat from now on you know...and definately have that check on Monday", he said quietly now, careful not to wake the kids. She rested her head backwards onto his shoulder. He smiled as a knock sounded on the door.

"Mamma and Pappa have arrived...let's wake the kiddies", Gaara said.

"Gaara, please don't tell yet...the kit could be wrong. Remember what the doctor said...my hormones altered when i went through the phase...I'd hate to tell everyone then loose the baby", she said quietly. He nodded gravnely and continued towards the door to let Shika and Temari in.

"Hey Sakura, how were the kids?", Temari asked her. Sakura tried to keep a straight face as she walked over to Temari carrying little Kira.

"They were fine Temari, Kankurou even made little Kira a special present didn't he Gaara?", she said turning towards Gaara. He nodded and took the little folded fan out of his gourd followed by the little wooden puppet. Shika chuckled as he saw the little puppet.

"So he's a puppet master like Kankie is he?", Shika asked with an amused smile. He'd expected Darius to be a puppeteer. Gaara shook his head and Shika stared at him with a stupefied expression.

"Actually he's a _shadow-puppeteer. _Seems he_ did _inhert the Nara jutsu technique...", Gaara said amused. Shika looked at him again, then to the little blondie in Gaara's arms. _Just like his dad...another great Nara...

* * *

_

While the boys were talking about Darius, the girls sneaked off to the other room.

"What's up?", Temari said worried. "Were the children little demons?". Sakura shook her head.

"No...Gaara wants children", Sakura answered trying to control her smile...

"I already knew that!", Temari answered and looked at her funny..." What happened?".

"Ummmm, he got...me pregnant", Sakura stumbled. Temari looked at her utterly dumbstruck.

"R-Reallly!?!?", Temari screamed. Sakura nodded and Temari pulled her into a tight hug.

"OhhMyGod!!!!!! This is great!!!!!", Temari screamed.

"Shhhhh, I don't want anyone to know!", Sakura hushed. Temari closed her mouth but kept the massive smile on her face. They walked out into the living room area, looking like rebel schoolgirls.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. Guess who's coming to visit...Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata and Naruto! They found a lead to Sasuke near here and are coming for a visit", Gaara said with a smile on his face. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Temari...she was smiling...that ment... _Sakura..._

_What?_

_Did you tell her?  
_

_Ummm Yeah! She's your sister...  
_

_And Kankurou is my brother...why can't I tell him?  
_

_Because Gaara...I'm not sure if I AM pregnant. The test is only a guide! I'll know for sure by Monday...the you can scream it to the world if you really want...  
_

_Fine, okay. Just get them out...I want alone time..._

_Whatever, I'm tired and I feel sick so let's get them out the door before the rugrats wake up..._

_Good plan_, He thought waggling his eyebrows at her.She shook her head, Were all demons this horny? Or just Gaara? They pushed the couple out the door and settled together on the couch. Gaara shifted her tee-shirt out of the way and placed his hand on her bare stomach, his fingers spreading below the panty-line on her low cut shorts she'd changed into.

"So what are we going to do now? Can we still do stuff?", Gaara asked. She nodded.

"As long as you don't get to frisky". He laughed and pushed her into the couch...

"Since when and I too frisky?", he laughed. Sakura buried her head in the crook of his neck before the slow dance started all over again...

* * *

_A/N: **So she IS pregnant!! WOW FRISKY GAARA!!!!!! So the little boy inherted Shika's shadow ability AND Kankie's puppet jutsus! Now there's a genuis in the making!!!!!! And OMG how sweet of Kankie to make Kira a little metal fan!!! Ohhh!! A MINI TEMARI!!!!!! Little family...Next installment due very soon! And guys...this WILL be the end ok? This is the last story i'm sorry to say...Ohh well many more to come:) **_


	3. Positive

_A/N:_ _**So where were we now? Ohh yes Sakura and Gaara's alone time! Wow Kankurou is sooo sweet!!!! Maybe he feels sorry for Gaara? Or maybe he's jeolous? JJK!!!! Nah, At lest they've all settled down now! Kankurou has Hina and Gaara has Sakura! Wow... for once all the sand siblings are happy...that's kinda a scary thought...Ohh well back to Gaara and Sakura.

* * *

**_

Sakura awoke to a very strange food craving. _I could go for some rabbit right about now...Or maybe some chocolate? _She flung her fist over to the other side of the futon searching for Gaara's well muscled shoulders..._OMG, Where's Gaara???????_ She panicked and almost made herself sick. It was the day of the check-up, the day of truth for them both. Was Gaara going to be a father? Or was she going to have to put that medical kit in the bin? She glanced, out of curiosity at the alarm clock. _8:30? No wonder Gaara's missing! How did I sleep so late? I've got less than an hour before I go in to the doctors..._She thought to herself as she rolled out of bed. She wandered to the shower and undressed. Running the water, she unfogged the mirror. Staring back at her was a pale-faced, _brown eyed_ mess.

"OMG I'VE GOT BROWN EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed at the top of her voice. Two pale hands coiled their way around he waist and she screamed some more.

"Shush my baby...It's just me...", The gravelly voice of the Kazekage growled over her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a _very _naked Gaara.

"What are you doing here? You're ment to be at work...". He smiled.

"Ohh come on...even the Kazekage can have a day off to tend to his wife...", Gaara purred smoothly. He let go and shuffled into the shower she'd run. She stepped in behind him. Showering together was one of their daily rituals, then they both usually went to work...He smiled as he raked his eyes over her. She glared at him.

"No Gaara, i'm not feeling well today", she said plainly. He seemed a little upset so she laced her hands around his neck, joining at the back.

"Morning sickness already? Geeze...and I thought puberty was bad...after what you women have to go through...". This time she smiled and punched him in the arm playfully. He growled and put hishead under the shower, wetting his dusty, shaggy hair. She placed her head under the shower head and her own shaggy mess fell down to her shoulders. Gaara snuck up behind her and gently kissed her shoulder blade, the one he marked in the cave last time... She hiccupped as she turned around again. She hated being smooshed up behind him while he was in this state...he tended to do some very werid things... She moved her head to rest on his collarbone. He bit down on her shoulder, getting a howl of pain from her...

"Be careful! I have to be examined today...I can't begin to imagine what the nurse would say...", she half-moaned. Gaara stared at the blood oozing down her back. _Mmmmmmm, now that looks good..._ He thought to himself as he lapped at the excess blood the water hadn't washed away. She moaned again as his rough tongue ( kind of like a cat's) rubbed over the bite area. She nipped and bit at his neck as he continued to run his tongue lower and lower. _**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...**_ The alarm went off again interrupting their brief play...

"Shit! We've got half an hour to get to the medic-centre! Hurry up! I am not going to be late!!!", she said shrilly as she bounded out of the shower. He turned the knob anti-clockwise and stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing his towel.

* * *

Twently minutes later they arrived at the medical centre.

"Gaara, I told you we couldn't be late!!", Sakura ranted as they passed through the steel coated doors. Gaara just stared blankly ahead. He'd be glad when this was over, her moods and hormones were all messed up right now...They passed through the plastic doors now, into a light blue waiting area. The doctor was already there..

"Ms Sand, you're late", he commented as Gaara glared suspiciosly at him. He shook his head and pointed them towards another bright yellow room. Gaara squinted at the brightness and Sakura sheilded her eyes.

:If you would...", he said hinting to the chairs opposite his desk. Gaara sat down immediately but Sakura hesitated a little before she finnaly sat down.

"So what seems to be the problem?", he asked them both. Gaara opened his mouth but Sakura got there first.

"I think I may be pregnant...", Sakura said quietly.

"But we've already told you, you CAN'T possibly have kids...You're sterrile!", he said. she glared at him.

"I was due for my period three days ago, I have werid food cravings, I've been throwing up in the morning over the last few days...and I had a go at a DIY pregnancy test, it came back positive!", she said, more than a little annoyed at the present time. Gaara sensed this and placed his large hands around her middle, both adding comfort but also for restraint in case she lept at the doctor.

"Fine, take a maternity test. Go down the corridor and knock on a door to the left. The woman there is an obstetrician, she deals with all this stuff...", Gaara and Sakura stood up. The doctor stopped Gaara.

"Not you Kazekage-sama. You have to stay here and tell me some little details...", he said. Sakura shrugged and shimmied out the door...

* * *

She walked down the hallway till she came to a plain wood door. _Is this the right address? Wonder what she'll say? _She knocked twice, only to be greeted by a small, black-haired woman.

" Sakura, how come you're here?", a small voice said.

"Hinata? What are you doing here!", Sakura yelled with joy. Hinata shrugged a little.

"They needed a new obstetrician so...I applied for the job. I've had so many kids that they took me on straight away. I was actually trained into this stuff...I even got Naruto to deliver my kids", she said in a small voice. Sakura walked in after Hinata, people were staring at them funny in the massive lobby. She peered around at all the machines whirring and purring...

"So what's the matter Sakura? How come you're over here?", Hinata asked in her comfident work voice.

"I think Gaara actually managed to get me pregnant...", Sakura said firmly, "But the damed doctor with the stick up his ass doesn't belive me...", she finished. Hinata nodded.

"Alright, i'll give you one of MY tests", she said as she handed Sakura a larger version of her kit box's. She twirled it in her fingers as she decided.

"Ok, i'll take it. So what do I do?", Sakura asked. Hinata pulled her up from the bench.

"We're first going to see the doctor again", Hinata said with a smile as she pulled the door shut behind them.

* * *

Gaara squirmed unneasily in his chair once Sakura was gone. The doctor immediately started the questioning.

"Has she been with any other man lately?", The doctor asked. Gaara growled, he didn't like to be interrogated...that was his job to interrogate _them _...

"She'd better not have been", Gaara answered in a growl.

"When did you last do it?", he pressed on. Gaara looked embarrassed.

"Thursday night, sunset...", he growled again. The doctor never looked up from his sketch board.

"What form did you concieve in?", he asked. Gaara flinched, the demon had taken over that night...

"Demon and Human", he answered.

"More demon or more human?".

"More demon...". The doctor paused and looked up. He looked a little shocked.

"I'd say she if she is pregnant, you would have _concieved_ in demon form, but the demon may be sterrile. So she could be pregnant with kits or human babies...she's probably pregnant with _kits_", the doctor said slowly. Gaara looked down at the floor.

"So all we have to do is wait for the results of the test?", Gaara said. The doctor nodded and returned to scribbling on his board. Gaara returned to the floor. _Great, what have I done now? She'll be having demon babies instead of human ones...and there'll probably be more than one...Great!

* * *

_Hinata and Sakura entered the room a few minutes after they'd left Hinata's office to find both the doctor and Gaara staring at the floor as quiet as a grave. Gaara's face was paler than usual so Sakura prepared herself for the worst. What had the doctor told Gaara?

"Ohh you're back are you?", the Doctor said lightly.

"Hinata, what the hell are you doing here?", Gaara asked in shock, "Who's looking after your little ones??!!?", Gaara almost panicked at the end.

"I left them with Naruto...", she said smiling. 

"Great, bet you he's already teaching them that infernal jutsu of his...", Gaara said sarcastically. He really loved Naruto and his kids...Hinata wasn't that bad either...

"He already has...I've got them practicing on each other, not good in front of visitors...", Hinata said beaming. Gaara shook his red-brown mop playfully and looked up to meet Sakura's beautiful green eyes..._Gaara what's wrong?_

_Nothing...  
_

_No, Tell me Gaara! There's something wrong isn't there...with the baby?  
_

_Fine! Woman give it up!!! He said you concived when I was in demon form BUT...The babies could be kits or human because the demon is always part of me...therefore he said, you could end up having more than one...and they probably aren't going to be human... _

She had a shock on her face as Gaara turned away form her. Hinata saw, and asked Sakura to take the test.

"First i need a little blood test...", she said as she placed a needle into the vein in her wrist. Sakura grimaced, she hated needles...

"Then just spit onto the slide and leave it for a few...", she said as Sakura followed her instructions.

Ten minutes later Hinata placed the slide into the contraption and peered in...

"OhhhMyGod!!!!!! Sakura...this is and isn't good...", Hinata wailed. Sakura looked shocked.

"What is it Hinata, let me have a look...", Sakura said as Hinata passed her the instrument. She peered in...

"What do three leaves mean?", Sakura asked fearfully...Hinata was shaking so bad Gaara stood up to help her stay upright...

"It means...there's three", the doctor said. Sakura was shocked out of her mind!

"But...there didn't seems to be any leaves that were blue were there?", the doctor asked. Sakura wet her lips...

"There were two...and one golden one...", Sakura said shakily.

"Shit...this isn't good!", the doctor said shuffling through his files.

"WHAT ISN'T GOOD!!!!!", Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs...

"Two are human...but one is demon...It probably won't survive on normal food, you need blood or at least raw meat through the pregnancy...Demons need blood, your diet should already have this but you're going to need more. The only problem with this is...the blood consuming, probably from Gaara, could turn the human babies...", he stopped. No more words needed to be said. Sakura felt a tear run down her cheek...

"So if I drink the blood, both of the human babies turn demon...and if I don't I'll lose the demon kid", Sakura said shaking like a leaf... The doctor nodded. Gaara placed Hinata in the chair and walked over to Sakura. She turned around and hugged him hard. He patted her hair and walked uot the door, nodding a silent goodbye to Hinata and the doctor...Sakura felt hot, salty tears run down her cheeks...

* * *

Once they got home Gaara stripped Sakura and placed her fragile body into the shower...  
"Gaara...I'm scared...", Sakura moaned. Gaara cradled her in his arms as he began to wash her glistening belly. She shivered as he turned off the water and walked them out of the shower slowly walking towards the futon. He placed her on it carefully and laid down next to her. She shook her head thinking he wanted sex but he began tracing light circles around her little plump belly. She stared in amazement as he placed his head up to it and began to lick it.

"Gaara what are you doing?", she asked him gently. No one, not even Sakura had seen him act like this...What on earth was he doing? He looked up...

"I want to see if there really is a demon in there...If there is I want it to meet it's daddy, maybe it'll turn back to human??", Gaara said quietly as he returned to her tummy. Sakura felt the tiniest little thump and a small bump apeared just left of her belly button...

"What the hell????", Sakura breathed as Gaara placed one finger over the bump... It rubbed it'self against it slowly and Gaara pulled away. It returned to normal and the little bump disapeared.

"The Shukaku said demon babies develop faster that human ones and said I should put my finger over to the left...The baby IS alive, and apparently it knows it's daddy or maybe the demon...", Gaara said softly.  
_It's a boy Sakura, red hair, blue eyes and I can sense something else...Is it another force? _

_Wait there's two! There's the boy and a little red-head girl... _Seienna said quietly in Sakura's mind. Sakura relayed the information to Gaara. He sat back and smiled...She smiled back at him.

_What about the human baby?_

_Sakura...It's dead. It never got enough life...I'm sorry..._

_Seienna!!! What!!!!!!_

_The human one is dead! _Sakura almost cried at the demon's words. She told Gaara and he layed his head in her lap, ear up to her belly button. She cried and cried, Gaara, amazingly too...

The first full moon rose high in the sky drenching the city in a vast blue light...

Marking the dawn of two new lives...

Two new demons...

Two of pure blood...

The Demon Twins...

* * *

_A/N: **Wow what happened there? The human baby died!!!! She's going to have demon kits!!!!! And she needs Gaara's blood...nice... But if Sakura and Gaara are demons that means...the babies will be pure blood!!!! Ohh great!!!! I say bring it on!!!!**_


	4. Cure

_A/N: **Ohh no the baby died!!! But at least she's got Demon Kits...So what's going to happen now? I don't even know! But all I can say is there's someone or rather people looking for her...Maybe a little apearance by Sasuke... But the story isn't about him ( he's not good enough for a story yet...) it's about Gaara, Sakura and the Twins! Let's get cracking!**_

Gaara watched Sakura sleep fitfully untill morning. The dawn rays shone through the light curtains, giving the room a soft glow of yellow and blue. He'd been thinking about the babies all night...What would they look like? What would the demons inside of them do? Will they be all demon or only part, like their mother and father? Would they die before they're born, as most sucessfull conceptions in demons were? The again, Naruto was a demon...and he had loads of kids! Seven or more little blondies running around the place, trashing flower beds, breaking pots, jumping on beds..._Great! _Sakura moaned next to him and flung her arm just past Gaara's nose.  
"Hey watch it! You almost knocked my nose off", he whispered gently to the half-awake Sakura. She nodded. All of a sudden she started swaying. The room looked as if it was spinning, the bed on the roof, the roof on the wood floors. She quickly shot up and ran towards the bathroom, Gaara right on her tail. Gaara held her gently as she threw up last nights meal...  
"Sweethart, It's okay. It's normal...just keep your head over the sink and don't chuck on the floor...", he crooned. She stopped and looked up at him.  
"I hate this, I'm fat, I'm ugly, I hate this crap", she said looking more than a little fed-up. He nodded to her and held her head over the sink once again just as she began again. _Note to self...No seafood for morning sick, pregnant lady... _He thought as she fell back into his strong arms panting heavily from the exertion.  
"I love you Sakura, no matter how fat you are...", Gaara purred in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"I love you to Gaara...", she said as she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled at how peacefull she looked, just laying there in his arms.

He walked her over to the bed and placed her down laying on her back. The phone started ringing, Sakura shifted in her sleep again before Gaara picked it up. To be really honnest it wasn't a phone, but rather a long range walkie talkie, but still...in the desert it _was_ a phone...

"Gaara-sama, the feudal lord and his wife are coming for a briefing today. Have you got the paperwork?", his secretary asked him in a rushed voice. She worked so hard, answering phones, organising things...  
"Yes, Tarina. But you'll have to tell the lord i'm not avaliable. Sakura's got really bad morning sickness and someone's gotta stay here and make sure she doesn't choke on her vomit", Gaara said.  
"Really? Morning sickness? I thought you only got that when you're pregnant...", she said slower now.  
"Tarina, she is pregnant. She's got twins on the way. It's still early on but she's got the morning sickness...and I need to stay by her. Tell the lord i'm sorry and organise another meeting", Gaara said slowly. He heard shuffling paperwork and a tremendous bang.  
"Gaara-sama, he's not happy! How about I look after Sakura for today while you go to the meeting?", she said.  
"Who's going to be on the desk then?", Gaara questioned.  
"Ohh, yeah the other secretary can stand in for me for a couple of hours, I really don't mind, plus my mom showed me some stuff that can cure it for a while", she said happily. Gaara sighed.  
"Fine Tarina, get your stuuf together and come up, I think she's staring to wake again", he said then hung up. _Great, a meeting with the feudal lord...and Sakura left alone with a ditsy, blonde secretary. Great, what could be worse? _He thought to himself as he rummaged around for his clothes. He found them...over in a corner with five giant slash-marks down one leg. He left them and walked over to the bedside table, trying not to wake the still snoring Sakura...and rummaged around till he found his spare uniform. The feudal lords might have control over the lands but Gaara was the very essence of power...he tended not to like the meetings, the power hungry lords against one demon-Kazekage.

He walked over to the door as he heard tiny petite footsteps on the landing. He opened the door and the little blonde, about half the size of him, skittered in.  
"Okay, Gaara-sama! Where is she?", she said happily. Gaara pointed a lazy finger over to the bed where Sakura lay, snoring her head off.  
"She woke up about half an hour ago and threw up last night's dinner but otherwise she's been asleep...", he grumbled.  
"Alright, i'll get to work! Cya later Gaara-sama!", she squealed with delight as he walked out the door. _I swear if anyhting happens to her I'll kill the person responsible! _He growled and stalked off to the board room.

Tarina smiled as she saw Sakura sleeping soundly on the bed. _So beautiful! Now I know why Gaara-sama chose her...she's like a little angel! S_he thought to herself as she started to clean up. Flinging a pair of jocks at the wall she continued over to the bathroom.  
"Ewwwwww!!!!! Gaara-sama you're a pig!", she said childishly as she ran the water down the sink, washing the vomit down the sink. She cleaned the whole bunker right down to the grout between the tiles. The place was practically shining white when she'd finished. Sakura lifted her sleepy head and looked towards the bathroom. A small, almost childish voice drifted out of the open door. She got up and looked around for Gaara...  
"Gaara? Gaara? Where are you?", she called out towards the bathroom. A small, blonde-haired head popped out...Gaara's secretary.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Gaara?", she said pulling the sheets up over her bare chest. The blonde smiled.  
"Gaara-sama went out for a meeting with the feudal lord. He wanted someone to look after you because he had to go, so I volunteered!", the blonde said giggling. Sakura started smiling.  
"He thinks i'm too weak to do anything on my own now, did he tell you anything?", Sakura said.

"Yeah, he told me you're having twins! That's brilliant!!! But for the meantime, what about we go for a walk?", Tarina asked.

"I can't, morning sickness. It sucks...", Sakura said sadly.

"That's the reason he sent me! My mom told me about a recipe to get rid of it...I even remember it! How about that!", she said smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Okay, i'll try!", Sakura said happily.

"I need...Charcoal, sugar, medic herbs and a mortar", the little blonde said as she fumbled around the newly clean kitchen.

In ten minutes it was ready. The concotion smelled a bit like rose petals and rain when she'd finished. Sakura took a tenative smell and picked up a spoonfull, slowly placing it in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, sitting back with the spoon still in her mouth.  
"So? Do you feel better", Tarina asked Sakura. She nodded and took the spoon out of her mouth and placed it in the sink.  
"Okay, you need to keep it in the fridge and have one spoonfull a day. Anymore, you'll make yourself sick...", Tarina advised her.   
"Okay...I'll just get changed into my kimono", Sakura said happily, freed from the ties of morning sickness she felt better that ever! Tarina covered and placed the jar into the fridge and skitterd over to the lounge, turning in the tv . She heard the shower turn on and smiled. _There you go Gaara-sama, she's all better!_

Gaara returned from the meeting and opened the door to find an empty house.  
"Sakura-chan? Where are you honey?", he asked. The only words in reply was the echo of his own voice. He looked around at the kitchen and the loungeroom. _Tarina has been at it again...she must have helped Sakura after all..._ He smiled as he saw the little note, written in beautifully formed characters.

Gaara-sama,

Sakura felt as though she needed a breath of fresh air after the cure so i've taken her walking through the village. We have the guards with us and everything is okay. I've left the left over cure in the fridge...she can only have one teaspoon a day, the sickness should be gone in a few days so she won't need all of it. Ohh and another thing...I wouldn't get rough with her, you could break the seal and she'll go into labour early and loose the babies. If you need a babysitter just call me okay!

Kazekage's Secretary

Tarina Arinari

It was signed in her elegant handwriting. He smiled...Sakura must really be feeling better. Usually she didn't go out without him most of the time..._.Ohh well times change... _Gaara thought to himself. He smiled and ran a shower, waiting for Sakura to come back...

_A/N: **Wow, a cure for morning sickness? Mum's everywhere will be rejoicing!!! Tarina is so bubbly! It's kinda funny! I ended up basing her on my bestfriend, except she's a lot taller :) Ohh well, she's getting further on into the pregnancy, will there be any problems?????? Next chappie almost done! r&r peoples!!!!**_


	5. Plot Unfolds

_A/N: **Okay so where were we again? I have a terrible memory so I need to think...Ohh yeah! Sakura out in the village and Gaara in the shower. Okay, i'll get on with it shall I?

* * *

**_

Sakura held Tarina's hand all the way through the village. The shocking tumbling and turning in her stomach had subsided but a dull throbbing had enveloped her lower stomach now. She was early in the pregnancy but the doctor had said that there was a slight chance, given both of the babies were demon, that she could be due sooner. That ment weekly examinations, thourghly supervised by Gaara and hormone pills. She could feel the babies kicking already, that wasn't good. Seienna said the little boy was a little more restless than his little sister. Everytime Gaara put his hand on her stomach, it was met by a slight tap from the little one. Gaara became greatly amused with it and started playing soccer with a tiny ball on her stomach. The baby would kick the ball from the inside causing the ball to jump into the air. Sakura sighed as she saw the sunlight slowly set behind the tall walls of the canyon.

"Are you feeling any better Sakura-chan?", Tarina asked her.

"Yes, Thankyou Tarina! I'm felling a lot better. Maybe Gaara will be able to get back into his work routine now...", Sakura said happily. Tarina smiled and sighed.

"You are very lucky Sakura-chan. Gaara will make a great father...", she smiled at her. Did she ever stop smiling?

"I know", Sakura said extending her smile so it showed all her pointy teeth. Unfortunately the side effect of pregnancy in demons was the growth rate of her fingernails and teeth. She had to get them filed every week and regually bit her nails now.

"Shall we go back?", Tarina asked her and held out her arm. Sakura nodded and they started to walk back towards the quarters.

* * *

Gaara was pacing like a caged cat when Sakura arrived home.

"I see you enjoyed your walk?", he said with a grin. She flopped down on the futon just showing some thigh before she pulled her kimono down.

"As a matter of factly I did! Tarina is really nice too, she made me a special mix that gets rid of my morning sickness so I can do normal stuff now...", Sakura asnwered as she lazily kicked off her sandals. Her belly was so inflated now that it pulled up her kimono slightly. She rolled over onto her side, her sleeping position, her relaxing position.

"So what have the twins been up to?", Gaara asked smiling.

"They've been strangely quiet all day. Even the little boy was quiet...", she said as she closed her eyes slightly. Gaara walked over and lay down next to her...

"Ohh well, no soccer today then...", Gaara said with a hint if humor. Sakura smiled, Tarina was right...he would make a great dad... Funny, protective and cute all at the same time. No wonder they were fated mates. She sighed before closing her weary eyes. Gaara snuggled up behind her and laced his strong arms around her chest. He cupped her breasts and pulled her into him before he too fell asleep...

* * *

Tarina crossed the courtyard to the shadows where she pulled off the blonde wig to reveal short blue, silky hair. Next came the contacts and mask. She didn't use the transformation jutsu for two reasons...Gaara was extreemly protective of Sakura and would pick up on the chakra usage and two, it used so much! She would have bound to faint after a whole day of undercover work. 

"What's new today Konan?", asked the cloaked figure near the wall. He was tall, lean and had so many peircings that there was alomost no real skin left. Orange fluffed up hair and nose bars completed the look, and as the leader walked out of the shadows two spiral- like eyes flashed under the half-moon light.

"Pein-sama...Nothing to report today but morning sickness. I used the drug to settle that but otherwise the babies have been rather quiet", Konan purred to her master. She was relitively new but was basically on first name basis with Pein. He respected her for her artistic capabilities and she respected him for his power. The only Rinnegan user left...a powerful deity and ally, he was the ultimate source of power besides the demons. She ont the other hand, was a paper crafter, an origami fighter...the lowest of the group but still respected. Pein grunted and walked over to her. His gift was special...by touching an opponent or ally's forhead he could channel the sights and sounds they'd seen and find what he was looking for.

"Is she alone soon?", he rumbled.

"Not for a while, Gaara-sama is very protective. I thought he'd seen through my props at one stage. He's got a meeting tomorrow...we could get her then", Konan suggested. Pein shook his head.

"Remember...I want her and the babies alive. The babies and her are what i want. The twins she will bare will be all demon, the youger, the stronger the soul will be for the statue-demon", he said. She nodded and walked further towards him, stopping inches from his nose.

"I missed you Pein-sama", she hissed in his ear as she nibbled his neck. He grunted again and picked her up.

"You're going to have another day off tomorrow aren't you?", Pein growled. She looked up at him with puppy-dog-eyes and he sighed.

'Fine, okay. Are you going to spend the day with the rest of us or here?", he asked her. She thought for a moment...

"With the rest of the boys...I feel like smacking Itachi around a little. I haven't had anything to rent my anger on...", she hissed at him. He shook his head, making his many peircings tinkle as she did so.

"You girls are just as bad him anyway. Ohhh, and Tobi wants to talk to you for some reason...", he said as he picked her up.

"Did he say why?", she asked him. He shook his head. The Rinnegan started to glow red and she felt the world spin. He flitted into the new lair at an incredible speed. Kisame let out a load shock as he crossed the room towards his private study, glaring at him as he walked past. None, not even Itachi would go near him in this state...he was deprived, and that was the worst possible thing... The door slamed shut and remained shut...Kisame picked up Samehada and swung it over his back into the cover and walked away to his room...A red eye gleamed from the dark corner as Tobi emerged from his mediation. Pein was giving orders again! How dare he? Tobi was the leader and he knew it! Konan was his as well! He grumbled lightly and sulked off towards the back door...

* * *

Sakura awoke to a strange tingling sensation in her lower stomach..._The babies must be fighting again... _

It's not them Sakura-chan... The strangely masculine female voice said suddenly. 

_Then what's wrong? _

Nothing, they're sleeping...They need blood soon through, they're developing quite fast you know. They've already got fingernails and hair.

Nice, I'm going to be scratched up from the inside... How long do I have?

I'd say two months tops. It's already been three...and demons don't carry full term like a human.

Okay...So how long aproximately? 

_I just said! Three to Two months tops! _Sakura sighed, a pregnant, hormonal demon and two little demon babies that won't stop fighting...and they're not even born yet!!!!

"Sakura, you okay?", the deep, sexy voice of Gaara called out from the kitchen. The smell of bacon, eggs and ramen floated up the stairs ignighting Sakura's hunger...

"Yeah, I just woke up".

"Want some breakfast? Ohh yeah! Kankurou's wife went into labour last night, she had a healthy little boy, splitting image of Kankurou. He's already painted the face markings on it", Gaara called from downstairs. Sakura smiled, she'd known it would be a boy...but splitting image of sexy Kankurou? Wow!

"Yeah, i'll have some! Can we visit then today?", Sakura asked as she slipped into her silky robe. She's taken to sleeping bare for the last couple of weeks as the pyajama's she usually wore cut in under her expanding belly, making sleep basically impossible. The undies didn't help either... She trudged downstairs to find Gaara sitting at the table, his plate heaped with food and an even bigger plate next to him. A glass of red liquid balanced on a cup mat.

"What's that?", she asked him suspiciously. He smiled and produced a small carton.

"It's blood-orange juice. Kakashi sent it over for you and I thought you might like a glass with the bacon and eggs", Gaara said. She shrugged and downed the whole glass, sat back and looked at Gaara, juice dripping down her chin.

"I think i'll tell Kakashi to get more, you seem to like it...", he said.

"That wasn't juice was it?", she asked him scowling. Gaara gave her a cheezy, three year old smile.

"How did you know? Do you know what it was?", he asked her. She nodded.

"Rabbit blood and orange juice...", she said smartly. Gaara shook his head.

"Actually, It's just rabbit blood. The doctor phoned last night and recomended you start drinking it now otherwise the babies could be in trouble. He also said my blood could kill them so it had to be either human or animal...", Gaara said amused. Sakura laughed unexpectedly and walked over to Gaara, resting her hands on his shoulder. Gaara looked up into her pearlecent, green eyes and smiled. They were his babies and she was his mate...anyone stupid enough to challenge that idea were digging their own graves.

* * *

Meanwhile Pein adressed his minions at the main lair in the sound country... 

"Okay, now we all probably want to know what's going on, don't we?", Pein asked them all. At the present there were 9 members there. Itachi ( newly resurrected: Pein resurrected him), Konan ( flower-chan:aka flower-bitch to Tobi), Hidan (finally found after a year underground...), Kakuzu ( found wadering the leaf village forest), Zetsu, Deidara ( brought back again by Pein), Sasori ( just needed to be resurrected and re-built), Kisame ( little fishy!), Tobi ( Obito Uchiha? Madara Uchiha?) and Pein himself. He'd wasted a lot of chakra bringing them back but it was well worth it, as they were going to need all the help they could get...

"Word has infomed us that there are a two demon kits, pure blood and the only ones of their kind about to be born. We have about two months to gather our forces...we need new recruits and also new weapons, particually you Deidara as you faced the demon's mate before...", Pein said and looked over to Konan. She nodded and stepped forwards.

"We need the demons to awaken the beast of the statue! We have limited time so prepare yourselves carefull, we can't make any mistakes", she said bitterly as she adressed them. Some nodded.

"Any suggestions lady Konan?", Itachi asked.

"Yes, improve your sharingan and Kisame...invent different jutsu techniques, the leaf ninjas, if called in to reiforce during our raid...already know your moves. As for the arty couple, Sasori and Deidara, work on the same thing. Gaara, Kakashi and Naruto have already managed to defeat your clay Deidara...and Sakura and that old Grandma beat you Sasori, try to make yourself less vunerable...", she said with authority. The other members nodded as well and stood silently waiting to be excused.

"You may go and prepare. Remember...two months, that's all i'll allow...", Pein finished as he dismissed them. He looked over to Itachi, he seemed stressed lately. Pein had gone off at him a while ago for trying to take charge...but that was no excuse for this behavior. _How strange... _Pein thought to himself as he watched Konan walk over to Itachi and begin to talk.

_Ahh, she's trying to make peace...she backed me that day for no reason. When he died she became upset and unsettled...Maybe she has feelings for him... Ohh well...at least he has someone..._ He said to himself as he glided over to the study room, watching Itachi and Konan out of the corner of his swirling, grey eyes...

* * *

_A/N:_ **_What are the Akatsuki planning? What will they do to Sakura and the babies! O hope they don't kill them, this story was just getting good! Ohh well, gotta have some suspense in there somewhere! Remember people! Read and Rate!!!! I need comments and reviews to help me write faster!!!!!!!!! Don't go all quiet on me!!!_**

**Itachi: **What are YOU doing up late? The light from your door is waking me up!

DarkAngel: Sorry Itachi-sama, why did I interrupt you and Deidara?

**Itachi: **What the hell???? Deidara's a guy! Why would I be with him? Do I look gay to you?

DarkAngel: Ummmm no...BUT I STILL THINK DEIDARA IS A GIRL!!!

**_Deidara: _**Ohh man! Not cool Angel un!!!!

**Pein:** Angel, look here's some skittles now go to sleep! It's frigging 10:00!!

DarkAngel: YAY SKITTLES!!!!!!

**_Deidara: _**Okay, i'm running now... (Runs into his room and slams door)

**Itachi: **Great one Pein! now she'll be awake till 12, high on sugar!

DarkAngel: Hey! Where's all the red ones? And the purple ones?

**Itachi: **Pein, you sly dog!

DarkAngel: Pein, you come here right now!!!!! You are going to give me back my skittles right now!!!!!!

**Pein: **Ohh shit! EVIL ANGEL ON SUGAR INDUCED RAMPAGE!!!!!!!!!! (seven doors open with scared akatsuki members hiding behind each...Kisame singing a lullaby to his pet fishy...WTF?)

DarkAngel: I'm going to kill you Pein!!!!! (runs after Pein who is making a mad dash to his study )(doesn't make it in time and is attacked by Angel...)

**Itachi: **Well folks, it seems my young, sugar obsessed friend is unavaliable right now so I will end this now...Go to sleep everyone!!!!! (walks away to room)

(Pein passed out on floor and Angel sitting on lounge with complete bag of skittles, watching Underworld...)


	6. Desert Lullaby

_A/N: **Okay guys now that's the type of response I was waiting for! Maybe a little more? Ohh well, your requests and reviews have made me write at incredible speed! I'm also anxious to finish it cause I got hols in 7 days! Yay, I'll be sitting on the beach, thinking of new stories I can write for you! Ohh well, so what are the Akatsuki planning? And are they going to kill Sakura and the babies? Read on people...

* * *

**_

Sakura sat in the doctors waiting room, absentmindedly swinging her legs. She'd gone into a fake labour last night and apparently she almost delivered right there and then. Gaara was worried and told Tarina to take her down. Tarina was reading her new gossip magazine next to Sakura and various other patients were huddled in over near the other wall. An old man came out of the examining room and looked over to a heavily pregnant Sakura.

"Excuse me, when is it due?", he said politely. Sakura smiled, everyone knew who she was and it was much like an extended family...

"They're due in about three weeks", Sakura said happily. The man looked stunned.

"More than one? You lucky girl! My wife had three! How many? Triplets? Quads? Twins?", he asked. She smiled even broader than before.

"Twins, one's a little ahead of the other though...there's a little boy and a little girl...", she said estatically. He smiled and nodded, returning to the hospital secretary holding out the form for him.

"Hope all goes well then love...Have a nice day then, i'm off to the sauna's...", he said with a little gleam in his eye. Sakura smiled and returned to Tarina.

"There are some really werid people around here Tarina...". Tarina just chuckled and returned to her magazine. Sakura sunk back into her chair and waited for the doctor.

* * *

The doctor came soon after the old man had left and guided then to his small, blue room. He closed the door and sat down at his tidy desk.

"So you went into a little bit of labour pains last night did you?", he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just felt this odd cramp and noticed i'd, ummm...wet myself...", she said embarrassed. He nodded. _Thank god he was a doctor, otherwise this would be a lot harder..._

"Don't worry Sakura, it's natural. I'd say your days are numbered before you have the babies. The older one is almost ready and probably wanted out...so it caused your waters to break. Nothing to worry now though, do you still feel any pain? or are you still feeling a wetness all the time?", he asked quietly. Sakura hesitated.

"The pains yes, but no fluid...It's more a dull throbbing than an actual pain. Kind of like period pain but a little more throbbing...", she said, braver now. He checked his clipboard quickly.

"Yes, i'd say you've got about...a week and a half left. You'll probably be immobile by the end of this week...", he said gently.

"I don't understand! I thought you said I had a month!", she said loudly. He shook his head.

"Technically you went into labour, not something we were expecting. But then again there has never been a pure blood demon born...they're always created. So our times may be off depending on what happens during the pregnancy".

"But you delivered Hinata's babies! They're demon!", Sakura said, practically screaming at him now.

"Now, now Sakura don't eat the nice doctor...", Tarina said smiling. Sakura glared at her and returned to her intended victim, the doctor.

"No, only Naruto is a demon...Both you and Gaara are demons, that's the difference. Hinata is one-hundred-percent human".

"So your saying that they could be delivered early?", Sakura said, quieter now.

"Exactly, so i've advised Gaara to check you into the hospital immediately", the doctor said. Aknock at the door made Sakura jump miles off her seat.

"Sorry i'm late doctor, I had a meeting with Naruto and he bought the kids...", a rather red-faced Gaara walked in and sat down next to Sakura and Tarina. Sakura looked at him shocked.

"I guess he told you huh?", Gaara said looking down at the floor like a puppy that just got scolded.

"Yeah, he did. But why?", Sakura asked them both.

"Because, the babies are unstable. One wrong move and you could be delivering in your house, that could get you killed Sakura. Afterwards you'll need some of Gaara's blood to keep you alive and stop the internal bleeding", the doctor said. Tarina listened carefully but remained hidden behind her magazine. This could be usefull to Pein-sama...

"To ensure we catch it in time, as we don't know the exact date, you need to stay here under 24-hour observation. Gaara will take time off to be with you just in case he's needed as well...", the doctor continued. Sakura stared at him in horror.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HAVING A FAMILY COULD KILL ME!!!", Sakura shouted at the doctor.

"'Tis the way of the demon Sakura...", he said. She got up and stomped out of the room.

"Better go catch her before she goes on a murderous rampage around the hospital...", Gaara said to the doctor as he lept from his chair after Sakura. Tarina got up and closed the door, leaving the two in the room.

* * *

"So, think it's enough for Pein-sama?", Tarina ( Konan) asked the doctor. He nodded and put his necklace back on. The sliver symbol shined deadly and ghostly in the dark office.

"More than enough Konan. But i do know some stuff about pregnancy, after all I rip bodies up for a living...", Hidan answered evilly. Konan shok her head. Why did she have to get up with this physco? Last time she'd been his partner she'd shoved his head in a toilet...Now that was fun! Hidan opened the closet that held all the equipment and a man, probably less than twenty fell out and landed with a dull thud on the floor. Then a large black shadow stepped over the fallen man and came to stop in front of Konan.

"That was squishy", the older man said to her. She looked terrified as she looked down at the lifeless being on the floor.

"Ohh man Itachi you killed him!!!!! He was ment to be my offering to Jashin-sama!", Hidan whinned. Itachi turned two flaming red sharingan on him and Hidan hufffed. Konan inched closer to the fine specimen of manlyness and gently grabbed his arm with her delicate, butterfly-soft hands. Itachi growled and inched towards the wall, sending her off balance.

Itachi! You dickhead!!!! Look what you did to lady Konan", he said infuriated as he helped Konan off the floor. Itachi just stared at the window.

"We have to go now, they'll be back soon...", he whispered and seemed to vanish into thin air. Hidan and Konan both blikned in surprise.

"He's creepy...", Hidan said. Konan glared at him with her bright, intelegent, green eyes. Hidan shrunk away.

"Shut the hell up Hidan, remember what happened last time I got mad...Now come on, we need to catch up to Itachi-sama!", she said, maintaining the evil stare. Hidan nodded and vaulted through the open window to land soundly on the concrete three stories below, Konan right behind him. _He's unwilling to show his emotions to me...after all we've done together and he still doesn't trust me. Maybe his downfall is still fresh in his mind after that Sasuke kid ripped him to shreds...he used his own pain to make Itachi fall...What a boy, no wonder Ita-san didn't kill him...

* * *

_

Gaara paced the length of the room as Sakura yelled at him.

"So you were planning on risking my life just so you could have some little kids running around the place!!!!! How could you?", she screamed at him. Her demon was oddly cool at the moment, had she been angry...Gaara would have a demon fight on his hands...

"Sakura-", Gaara started. Sakura cut him off again. She'd been ranting for ten minutes now...

"Gaara, I'm trying to talk to you and you're interrupting!", she screamed at him, balling her fists at her sides. Gaara shook his head as she ranted on...

"Sakura! Shut it!", he said suddenly making her pause and glare menicingly at him. He glared back.

"Why should I?", she answered back.

"Because if you do then I van explain it, Ok?", Gaara said calmer now that she'd stopped. She nodded in a sarcastic way.

"Fine, continue", she said with a disusted look on her face.

"I did it for you...You always seemed so...down, when the little ones came for a visit. And I remember you telling me that you treat them as your own. So I decided i'd give you your own, out of curiosity, to actually see if we were sterile, and to make you happier by giving you a child or two...", Gaara said. By the end of his speech he was looking down at the floor... Sakura felt a warm, salty tear build itself up and dribble down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously to no avail...she was suddenly sobbing with hurt. Why would Gaara do this for her? How come he paid so much attention to her actions to have picked that up? She knew perfectly well, deep down inide he didn't want kids, he was affraid they'd turn out like him... She smiled at him through the tears and embraced him awkwardly, he belly bulging into his chest. He smiled and dipped his head down.

"Nothing will happen to you, I swear...", he whispered gently. She nodded and looked up.

"But what if something does go wrong? What if I die?", she asked him in a shakey voice. He smiled at her.

"Then I will make sure the two little ones grow up strong and healthy...and always remember you...", he said comfortingly. She smiled and he picked her up in his arms. Even pregnant she was petite, almost weightless to Gaara. He placed her down on the bed and hummed the soothing lullaby-poem he used on the little ones. ...

"_The night wind whistles through the dunes,  
_

_Belighting a slivery full moon,  
_

_Creatures dance and Demons cry,  
_

_Black winged creatures of the desert fly,_

_Turning, twisting..._

_Hush my baby, don't you cry,_

_Feel the creatures soar and glide,_

_Large and small they slip and slide,_

_Down the dunes and through the sky,_

_Now hush my baby, don't you cry...I'm right here by your side..." _As Gaaa finished Sakura rolled over to face him, sitting in the chair. She smiled.

"That was beautiful...Where did you learn it?", Sakura asked quietly, half asleep already...

" _Yashamaru...", _Gaara said, his voice breaking painfully as two small tears rained down on his cheek...

"I'm soo sorry Gaara...I take it he ment a lot to you...", Sakura said comfortingly. Gaara burried his face in his hands, more tears carving silvery lines down his face, glinting in the on- coming moonlight. Sakura laced her hands around his large chest and hugged him deeply. The male baby even made a move and punched out, making a small bump in Sakura's heavily bloated stomach. Gaara smiled all of a sudden and place his massive, warm hand on her stomach. The little footsies went crazy, kicking her in the ribs and outwards towards Gaara's hand. The little female body started too! Soon both were kicking frantically against the smooth, stretch-marked belly.

"Wow, slow down you two! Your going to make mummy go into labour sweeties...", Sakura purred as Gaara took away his hand. The kicking immediately stopped and activity returned to normal.

"Wow, that little male is going crazy! What have you been eating lately?", Gaara said suprised at the play. Sakura shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary". Gaara chuckled lightly and laid her down again. He began to sing the lullaby again and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Gaara laid his head down behind her and for once in the past month...drifted off as well...

* * *

Konan resurfaced after the kiss. She'd cornered Itachi that evening and pinned him to a tree. _Why am I doing this? He's waaayyy Younger than me! _she thought to herself as she stared into the dark inky depths of Itachi Uchiha's eyes. True, he was blind but he knew what he was doing... He peeled her off him and stared pushing her away.

"Why don't you show emotion Itachi! You're such an ass you know that!!", Konan shouted after him. He stopped and looked in her general direction.

"I don't, end of story...", he said numbly and walked off towards the cave. She ran after him, then he disapeared...

"Itachi?", she said, sounding confused... she looked around towards every crack in the hill. A Shadow sudden;y dropped infront of her and she screamed, only to have that scream covered by a pair of soft, cool lips... Itachi pulled away after a few seconds, leaving her breathless...

"I do feel emotion...but only for certain people...", he said as he walked off again. Konan just stared after him. Itachi laughed to himself as he walked away... _Pah! I don't show emotion! Maybe emotion is what got you killed in the first plave Itachi... _He thought to himself.

Pein adressed the gang appropriately, dressed in his Akatsuki cloak and chain mail shirt.

"She is due soon! Your two months is over! Now we must move! Gather your things we leave at sunrise...", Pein informed the mass of 'S' class crims. They nodded in silent approval and went to their lairs...Kisame looked around for Itachi.

"Hey Pein, where's Itachi?", Kisame asked the leader. He looked bored...

"Do I look like your personal locator? Go find him yourself Kisame...", he said grumpily and stalked off towards his room. _What's he so pissed about? _Kisame asked himself...

* * *

_A/N: **So no conclusion yet...Your all probably wanting to kill me at the moment aren't you for me keeping you in suspense. But OMG how cute was Gaara's poem...I called it The Demon's Dance and it's pretty much a desert lullaby...hehheh, obviously we have a special connection between father and son already, and the BABY GIRL was mentioned!!!! How cute, and OMG OMG OMG Konan and Itachi??????????? What the hell??????**_


	7. Running

_A/N: **Okay, that was a big chapter! Next one is here!!! Enjoy, definately some love, humor, fighting and tears...Excellent!!!!!! Read on People and please r&r!!!!!!! My inbox has been dead lately and I' m forgeting my plot!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Itachi prowled around the tree-cover around the hide-out watching the nearly-full moon rise... The pale light reflected off his blind eyes like some wild animal... The scars from his last fight clearly visible on his pale, moonlit skin. His muscles flexed ubruptly as he steadied himself for the next leap. A voice like birdsong sounded not to far away...but all was forgotten as he dulled the night noises around him...Cicadas seemed to go silent as he lept, soaring over the body beneith him, that gave a startled yelp... He broke into a run-jump through the forest, running deeper into it's murky depths... The body behind him stumbled as she landed on a branch and lost her footing only to swing around and regain it...

He jumped into a hollow as the other figure darted past. He wrapped the shadows around him and moved without a sound, down the tree...

Suddenly a black cloaked shape dropped down on top of him. He glared and bared his teeth as pain sliced his thigh...

"Konan! What on earth are you doing?!?!?", he asked as he smelt the familiar perfume of wild berries... Konan glared at him...

"Trying to talk to you! You just ran away!! What was I supposed to do? Let it go?", she asked, then stopped and realised her mistake.

"I didn't want to be found Konan! I was thinking!", Itachi Uchiha thundered. He rolled her over so she was pinned beneith him.

"You seem to be doing a lot of thinking lately, Itachi!", she snarled at him. He looked down in suprise at her tone...Nobody used that tone with him, those that had weren't alive to tell the tale...

"That's because I have to! Konan you don't understand me at all, so don't pretend like you do, Ok?", he snarled back at her as he dug the kunai out of his thigh. A line of blood trickled down the slim thigh and dropped onto the ground. She stared at the crimson droplets as they fell like rain and soaked into the dry earth. He watched her silently as she looked on, transfixed to the small drops...

"Itachi...I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you!", Konan said hysterically. She'd seen what he could do to people...the victim writhering in agony, reliving their darkest dreams, their nightmares, over and over again untill their bodies gave up...Only to be tossed in a shallow grave afterwards by Itachi...

She cringed as he moved his hand towards her face...

"Ohhh no! Please don't hurt me Ita-san!!!!!", she shrieked as he moved closer. He placed his hand over her mouth gently while running the other through her fine violet-blue hair.

"Shush Konan...It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you...", he said in a gruff be gentle voice. She stopped screaming and thrashing to look in his deep, onyx-black eyes. He slowly removed his hand and she sucked a gratefull breath in.

"Ita-san, why?", she asked confused. He just shushed her as he rolled off her stomach. She turned over, still on the floor.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking about...so you can understand me better. Then maybe you'll let me be...", he said. She nodded and leaned in closer.

"I was thinking about the fight between Sasuke and me. He seemed so confident, so powerful...but how did he let Orochimaru mark him? I would have thought he'd be smarter that that...", Itachi said looking up at the moon through the dense canopy of trees.

"Maybe it wasn't Sasuke...Maybe Orochimaru kidnapped him or something?", she asked. He shook his head.

"He was always strong, he just needed to activate it...The second-level sharingan isn't easy to obtain. I went through my best friend to obtain it...but he used all of the pain, all of the vengance to obtain the sharingan higher that me! But he left me, he didn't kill me...I died afterwards from blood loss. But why?", Itachi said questioningly. Konan looked at him, staring into those pain filled eyes... _He's hurt so much...he had so much love for his brother, even if he didn't show it... _She looked down towards the ground. She was suprised when a cold drop of water splashed her hand... Was Itachi crying? She looked up at him to see two dark trails running down his nose. She looked at her hand where the cold water had hit.

"OMG ITACHI!!!!! ITACHI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?????!!!??", she screamed as she looked at the dark blob of blood on her hand. Itachi didn't resopnd at first then slowly lifted his head.

"_The pain will go away soon...don't worry my little hana... I am all well. Let me rest Konan...", _he said slowly as blood started to trickle from his elegantly pointed nose...

"NO ITACHI!!!!!!! KISAME!!!! PEIN!!!!!! TOBI!!!! DEIDARA!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. A crashing came from behind her as the troops angled in on her voice...

"_Don't worry hana-chan...I'll...Be...Fine...". _His last word was acompanied by a large exhale... He started to go stiff in her arms as Kisame and Pein came ploughing through the undergrowth...

"What happened!?!?!?!", Kisame asked horrified when he saw Itachi... Pein took in the scene, from Itachi's lifeless corpse to Konan's tear streaked face.

'Kisame, shut it", Pein growled as he crossed the glen towards the distraught young girl. He placed his hand out to her and she steadily pulled herself up and into his cool embrace.

"What happened to Itachi-sama?", she sobbed into his chain-mailed chest... He picked her up in his arms and held her tight.

"Sometimes the resurrections don't work properly. I had a feeling this would happen...", he said quietly as Kisame kneeled down beside his former partner...

"Let the waters of the seven seas wash your soul towards paridise...", Kisame muttered gently and placed his hnd on the dead teenager's chest. Konan, sobbed even harder into Pein's hardened chest... They walked silently back towards the cave, single file, Konan in Pein's arms and Kisame walking, head down and hands clasping his sword...

* * *

Gaara felt the soul pass...so did Sakura. They were abnormally quiet as the moment passed.

"The Akatsuki lost another...Itachi-san...", Gaara said quietly. Sakura nodded and returned to running the mark-lotion into her growling belly.

"Sasuke was always so determined to kill him...Wait! I thought he was dead!", Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes and No...Pein bought him back", Gaara said under his breath. He remembered being in the cave, floating above his body watching them quietly, neither ghost nor living thing... The leader with his fuzzy orange hair and his leader in training watching on silently as hs soul ws extracted...

Then the leader looked up at him with ringed irises...the Rinnegan. The thought was enough to give him goosebumps... Gaara snapped back into the present. If they found out about Gaara, Sakura and the babies...all hell would break loose, literally...

"So Itachi was brought back just so he could die again?", She asked him. He shook his head.

"No, obviously Pein-sama thought the soul would last... It was a shock to both of them. Konan, the next leader was with him when he died...", Gaara said, as an unusual emotion passed his face...

"Must have been hard for her then", Sakura said gently. Gaara looked over to her with a sad face. She put the cream on the bedside table and got up.

"I'm just going to get some air. I've got those cramps again...", Sakura said and walked silently to the door.

"What cramps?", Gaara asked suspiciously.

"These cramps, they're followed by a kind of white sticky stuff...A bit of fresh air makes it go away though", she said smiling. Gaara looked like he'd been hit by a truck.

"SAKURA! You're going into labour!!! Your waters have broken again!!! We have to get you to the hospital right now!!", Gaara said, gathering his uniform and slipping it over his dust covered clothes. Sakura looked shocked.

"But...But, Hinata was in pain when she went into labour! I remember! She was howling with pain and everything! I can't be in labour yet! There's still a week to go!!!", the cramps had turned into a ripping pain as she frantically began to babble nonsense.

"Sakura shut it! The more you panic, the faster the labour pains will come on...Just calm down!!!! Come here, i'll shift us to the hospital now...", he said frantically. He was stressed already,, and the best of it hadn't even started! She ran over to him with an awkward wobble, he picked her pain wracked form up and disolved into sand, blowing and shifting on the air till it got to the hospital.

* * *

Gaara materialised right in front of the emergency ward and a group of paramedic ninjas looked over at him. Seeing Sakura'swithering form in his arms the tipped the remenants of their dinners into the nearest bin and came over.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama? Has she gone into labour?", one of the paramedics asked frantically.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BLUNDERING IMBICILE!!!!!! GET HER INTO THE DELIVERY ROOM AND HELP HER!!!!!!", he roared at the medic-nin. They took Sakura from his arms and placed her on one of the streachers wating by the door.

"Gaara! Don't leave me!!!!", a desperate Sakura screamed.

"Don't worry Sakura!!! I'm here! I won't leave you!!!!!", Gaara called as the medic nin wheeled her away down the sterrilized halls. He sprinted after them, up lifts, down ramps and into the maternity wards...

"What is her weight?", one of the nurses said quickly as she prepared the needle...

"Ummmmm, about 56 kilograms now", Gaara replied as he watched her fill the needle. Sakura gasped when she saw how big it was and fainted.

"QUICK SOMEONE WAKE HER UP!!!!!! WE CAN'T AFFORD ANY MISTAKES!!!!!!!!", the nurse screamed at the rest of the people present. A squirt of water hit Sakura right between the brows as the needle was inserted into her arm.

"There's the painkillers Sakura, you'll be fine now", the nurse said calmly. Sakura felt her whole head spin as the epidural took effect...

* * *

Pein forced his way past the long line of people praying for Sakura and the babies till he got inside the hospital.

"Who are you looking for my dear?', a very fat, but kind lady at the desk asked him just as Konan, in normal clothes forced her way past the door.

"I'm looking for my aunty, she went into labour about ten minutes ago. I got told on the street and came running...", Pein explained. The nurse looked him up and down, from his baggy, cargo pants to his peircing-less face.

"You must be one of Sakura-chan's family. She's in the maternity ward, floor seven, third large door across. Hurry, she may need suport!", the assistant advised him. He nodded and grabbed Konan, pulling her up the nearest flight of stairs.

"So what was the room?", Konan asked.

"Floor seven, third large door! Ohhh, stuff this!!!", he said spinning around on his heel in the middle of the stairway. Konan stopped just in time so she didn't end up crashing into him...

"Shifting whirlwind...", Pein said as he grabbed her again and raised his hands in the dragon-rat-snake forms. The air seemed to shimmer untill they reached the right floor, right in front of the ward.

"Where is she?", Konan asked Pein. He glared at her and burst into the room. Several dazed nurses stared at him before anyone moved. Gaara locked his eyes on Pein and hissed.  
"So we meet again Gaara?", Pein hissed back.

"So we do...now...GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE YOU BASTARD!!!!!", Gaara roared before he launched himself over the half-concious Sakura. Pein blew him away with a whirlwind and pinned him to a wall as Konan walked over to Sakura.

"No, No, No!", Sakura moaned as she saw the blue-haired figure.

"Shhhhhh, Sakura. Everything is going to be okay", Konan assured her. That was far from the truth...

"NO!!!!!!!!!", Sakura screamed as she shifted. Her whole body reched the side walls as fangs, claws and a tail errupted out of nowhere. SHe turned, saliva dripping from her jaws towards the offending object and swatted her away as if she were a fly. Sakura lifeted her great head, putting a massive hole through the ceiling and roared, making the remainding windows shatter. Gaara looked up into her face. Not of his precious Sakura...but the true beast within... _Seienna... Looks like the mothering instincts have taken over... _Gaara thought to himself as he too, shifted into another Shukaku...

"What the hell!!!!!", Pein screamed as Konan was flung into the corner of the room by what could only be described as... the female Shukaku...

"He focused his eyes on Gaara as the thing lept out, what remained of the roof. Gaara was already half done when he ripped into Pein's shoulder blade. A warm, rich liquid, like metled chocolate seeped into his fang-lined mouth. Pein yelled in agony as Gaara shook with all of his might, flinging the Akatsuki leader into the corner with his team-mate. He shifted further, fully this time and bounded after Sakura...

* * *

_A/N:_ **_Now see, I always enjoy a good punch up fight. And Gaara won!!!!!!! HAAHAAA SUCK ON THAT PEIN!!!!!!!!!! And OMG OMG OMG OMG ITACHI DIED!!!!!!!!!!! Poor fishy Kisame he's probably so upset right now..._**

Kisame- I'm not upset!!! I was just...hormonal...

**Angel: Yeah right! That excuse doesn't work little fishy!!!! Only WOMEN can have hormonal moments!!!!!**

Kisame- Actually...okay then it's true. I was upset...

**Angel: See, it's better when you let it all out!**

**_Deidara- Who's having hormonal moments? I can help!! I have them all the time!!!!!_**

Kisame- ...ummmmm...

**Angel: SO what your trying to tell us Deidara is that your a girl? **

**_Deidara: What? We were talking about that? Ooops..._**

**Angel: OMG OMG OMG!!!! DEIDARA IS A GIRL!!!!!!**

**Sassori: I already knew that...**

**Angel: EWWWWWW SASORI!!!!!! TMI TMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I think we'd better end this otherwise it may breach my terms of sevice thingy/guideline thingy...I don't think anyone wants to go there!!!!!!!**


	8. Birth Of A New Era

_A/N:_ _**Okay. Now that was a good chapter. I think i'm finally settling into my old writing style! So itachi dies? What about Konan? Well, that's another story in the making. I have to end this soon guys!!! I won't have internet when I go on my hol so as I said before, if the story isn't finished by the 29th then it probably won't get finished. Alright enough dribble! Let's get on with the story.

* * *

**_

Konan felt as if she were floating. But where was she? She slowly opened her eyes to find the concerned face of Pein staring down at her. She blinked twice to make sure he was real and then tried to move her legs.

"Shhhh, Konan don't move. You've broken your legs and a few ribs...you'll be okay though, don't worry", Pein said comfortingly as he had a look at her legs. It had been just less that an hour since the demons broke loose, the shouts of twenty or so surpised villagers still rang out, bouncing off the cliffs. The bruising around her shattered shins was deep purple and green...not a good sign.

"What happened Pein?", she asked tring not to cringe as pain lanced up her legs. He quietned her and rested his massive hand on her chest. Her breathing was slow...but still there. She'd eventually give up, one of the shattered ribs was protruding into her tiny child-like heart.

"I'm going to die, aren't I Pein?", she asked suddenly. He paused then nodded his head gently. She closed her eyes as a large, fat tear fell to the ground.

"Hana-chan, just close your eyes, the pain will all go away", he said, his voice barely a whisper... She did as she was told and felt her tender legs go numb...followed by a tingling sensation in her chest. Pein stared down at Konan's bruised and battered body for a moment then lifted her gentle frame onto one of the hospital trolleys. Puling the blanket up he said his farewells and flashed out of the window, into the growing darkness...

* * *

Gaara lurched through the dunes, tumbling, crashing and diving for Sakura. She twisted and turned mid-air to avoid his claws and teeth. If only he could pin her or something... Then she changed direction, not towards the city again, but towards Konoha...

_SAKURA!!! Get back here!!! _then he remembered... _Seienna stop!!!!! _The mighty demon infront of his haulted immediately and turned, fangs bared towards Gaara.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!! _It screached mentally, causing Gaara to shake his great head in irritation.

_I want to help my wife you stupid demon!!!!!! She's in labour-_

_I know! I'm trying to find a safe place... Pein is after us, the little female died..._

_Then follow me!!!_

_Where?_

_To Yashamaru's Hill... You know, where I took you guys last time after my demon attacked you and Sakura..._

_Where is it? I haven't got long..._

_Over here, hurry up!!!!!!_He said as he bounded towards the dust track to Konoha. The mound was eerily lit with the full moon light, the backdrop for a special moment. Seienna had started panting as Sakura woke up.

"She can't wake up! She can't give birth to the babies in human form...plus it'll be less painfull. I do need you and your demon to stay close, I may need the blood after...", she said as she curled down on the sandy floor of the cave. Gaara stood motionless over his pregnant wife-demon as she began the labour...

* * *

Pein smelt them...ohh he smelt them alright. The traces of sulphur on the breeze led him to a large sand mound. He circled for ages trying to find a logical way in, without disturbing the demons inside untill he came across a small opening, like a pair of stairs. _Don't worry Konan. You won't die in vain... _He started to dig some of the sand out of the way untill he had made a hole about the size of his torso. Suddenly the sand started to shift and move like tiny bugs and closed the hole.

"Fuck! Well, I guess there's no more logic behind this...", he said as he prepared a massive tornado to shift the sand. The wind swirled around him with hurricane like force, throwing his vibrant orange hair upwards towards the darkening sky... The sand started to swirl, twist and reform as the wind lifted it up into a massive funnel...Pein smiled evilly as the duststorm lifted away the sand and exposed the defencless demons underneith...

* * *

Gaara looked up at the ceiling towards the sudden rumbling... Bits of sand fell in slivers form the roof like moving icicles. The demon groaned in pain as the first baby-demon began to kick and move. Gaara looked over, cursed and went to help. The demon's head was now visible, encased in a slivery sac.

"Come on Seienna...thats good come on...", Gaara encouraged the demon-mother. He could hear Sakura's mental screams but still kept himself in human form. The first newborn plopped to the ground, a bright flash...and a newborn _human _baby screamed it's lungs out. Gaara ran over and picked his precious child up in his arms...The baby immediately stopped crying. The Sakura-Demon swung it's massive head around to look at it's offspring. He heard it grunt and swing it's head back as the second baby's kicks started the contractions again.

Gaara cradled the little baby in his arms, gently rocking from side ti side while brushing the sand off it...He suddenly thought about the baby's sex and looked down. _Definately male!!!! _Gaara thought as he returned his focus to Sakura... She gave an almightly grunt and another baby demon plopped to the floor...only this one wasn't moving... Gaara panicked and placed the little male on a low dune, a little cradle of sand, and ran over to it. Sakura swung her head around and knocked Gaara out of the way, sending him flying into the opposite wall, causing more sand to snake down from the ceiling...

"Sakura are you mad!!!!!!! Seienna what are you doing?????!!!! It's going to die!!!!", Gaara screamed an instant before the great demon lifted one of it's great clawed pads over the baby. Gaara dived as the foot came down slowly over the stillborn. Gaara missed and sailed past her as the giant foot came down on it. There was a horrible squishing sound and the foot lifted...

All of a sudden a newborn's squeal came from the now kicking child on the floor. There was a swirl of sand and Sakura apeared, naked and covered in blood on the cave floor. Gaara placed the new baby, a little female, next to her brother and ran over to Sakura. She was bleeding badly from everywhere, one negitive about going demon for too long. She grabbed at his hand weakly as he stared down at her, unsure what to do. Then suddenly all hell broke loose...literally. The roof was taken away by a giant wind force...and revealed a red-eyed Pein. He closed the distance between him and Gaara in one jump and attempted to push Gaara out of the way.

"Get out of my way!!" Pein roared as he threw Gaara into one of the dunes and closed in on Sakura.Gaara launched himself at Pein, knocking him out of the way just as Pein placed his finger on Sakura's stomach. They tumbled and tossed untill Gaara pinned Pein. He growled and punched Pein in the face, then stepped back, preparing for a long range, sand attack... Pein's nose ran blood like a tap, definately broken. He couldn't breathe as he watched Gaara prepare for his finishing attack, the one attack he used to finish his prey off... Pein's eyes widened in fright as a huge wall of sand plumeted towards him... He jumped, using all the strength he had left... and landed on the lip of the cave, narrowly missing the giant sand-wave.

Gaara hissed and prepared another... Pein prepared one of his static whirlwinds at the same time. The two forces hit, sending a terrible crack echoing through the dark cave... Gaara and Pein landed with identical thuds on the soft, sand floor... Gaara got up and faced his wounded opponent. Pein lifted his head and flicked his hand. A wall of rain and fog ploughed into Gaara, reducing his visibility to zero and letting the wounded Pein silently slip past him. Gaara stared throught the fogginess at the dark shape passing his shouder... He swung and hit the shadow hard in the chest, Pein went flying into a rock...a sickening crunching sound broke the silent fight. Gaara stared at Pein's motionless body, bent over the rock at an awkward angle. His arm flared out towards the ground, shoulder probably dislocated...but that wasn't what held Gaara's angry gaze...His neck...bent back...paralised eyes with dialted, swirled pupils looked back at him... He had to look away form the sickening scene to return to Sakura. Her breathing had slowed considerably and her beautifull green eyes were closed.

"Shit I forgot about the blood!", he said as he sliced his wrist, just above the vein and held it to her dry, sand covered lips. She gave a weak smile and began to lap at it as the babies cried...Pein staring at the opposite wall, with almost lifeless eyes...

* * *

_A/N: **Sorry to cut it short guys but i'm on a tight schedual!!!! I HAVE to get this finished!!! Next chapter is under progress as we read!!!!!!!!! A little warning though...there's going to be a little time skip...not much, just 2 or 3 years...Ohh and Kiba and his wife appear in it as well, with THEIR kids!!!!!!! Soooo exciting!!!! Keep posted for more updates!!!!! **_


	9. Double Trouble: Demon Style

_

* * *

A/N: **Okay, seems I may be able to finish after all!!!! But there will be a small time skip, only a few years though... Now fan girls, please don't kill me, but this WILL be the end ok, finished, end, no more! But i might start writing again shortly after school hols, i have a wicked story lined up for Gaara and Sakura ( In the Midnight Clear...). Sounds awesome doesn't it! Ohh well keep reading !!! Ohh! And don't forget to write a review!!!!!!!

* * *

8 Years on... ( Pein, Konan and Itachi dead...)**_

Sakura had become quite the houswife since the babies were born. Gaara wanted more but unfortunately the twins had torn her uterus...that ment no more kiddies. Sakura had been cleaning all morning, the twins were out with Gaara . It had actually started to rain today...most of the time Suna was dry and barren but today it had actually rained! The dry, compacted dirt outside had formed large mud puddles which all the village children were playing in. Suddenly a thousand knocks sounded at the large wooden doors. She opened it to find one of the special-joinins standing, more like leaning on the door.

"Katsuri? What's wrong?", she asked him. He shook his head.

"The little ones are missing!!!! Gaara-sama dropped them off to me early this morning...I took them out for some training but the dissapeared!!! I'm so sorry Sakura chan!!!!!", he pleaded. A look of utter shock passed her face followed by a really scary look... The Jounin started to think about what she would do to him when she pushed him aside. Ohh great! Phsyco mother shukaku on the loose after her babies... He thought as she bounded down the stairs towards the board room.

She landed perfectly on the bottom step and flung the great wodden doors open with a bang. Gaara's party quitely backed away into the shadows. A paranoid Sakura was definately something to fear...

"Gaara! The little ones are gone!!! Katsuri lost them while he was training them... I don't know where they are!! I can't feel them!", she said quickly. Gaara immediately shot up and jumped the table.

"Sorry, family emergency! Etsura, please take care of these lovely gentlemen. Offer them drinks, food and wait for me to get back!", he said as he bounded out the door after Sakura. The front door burst open and the two protective parents sprinted out into the downpour.

"We need to go demon! We have no traction with these shoes on...", he said as he indicated one of his sandals. She nodded and flung them off. The wet sand started to swirl around them for a moment before it fell limply towards the ground, revealing two massive demons...

"Split up, you take the borders and the desert and I'll take the city", he said. She nodded. He knew the city and people better than she did and the villagers trusted Gaara more than her...no doubt because he was their leader. She'd been stripped of her duties when she had the twins but, apparently...she was back in the game. The two demons sprinted off in different directions, the clear rumbles of their massive footfalls audiable half way across Suna's desert...

**_

* * *

_**Gaara looked over his shoulder at the furious Sakura. She often got like this, the kids would go exploring and go out of her boundary, she couldn't sense them...the search would end when the little 8 year olds were dragged back to the village hanging from their mother's massive jaws. They could go demon like their parents, but both Sakura and Gaara had strictly forbid it. He ploughed onwards through the silt and sand towards the town square. Villagers came out of their houses, they knew the drill, grabbed torches, lanterns and ropes and followed the gigantic shadow of their leader... He roared three times toward the east, the road to Konoha, Sakura's area. Two answering bugles came echoing back._ She's picked up the scent..._

_Found them... almost._

_Which direction?_

_Konoha, the road up here is saturated with their scent. _

_Follow, i'll be there soon... I'll send a hawk to Kakashi and Tsuande to alert them. _

_Okay, hurry up! Gaara stared to worry_ **then**_ the kids have never wandered this far away from Suna..._ He rumbled deep in his chest and looked down at the mases of villagers huddled between his legs and under his scaly stomach, hiding from the rain.

"People, you're going to have to move. I've got to send a message to Konoha immediately", he rumbled. The villagers didn't need anymore warning and took shelter as Gaara shifted. His rain-soaked uniform clung to his body like a second skin as the rain pelted down. He ran for the cover of the bird tower, running up the multiple flights of stairs two at a time.

"Gaara-sama what can I do for you today?", the perky assistant smiled.

"I need the fastest bird you've got to deliver a message to Konoha. It's a family emergency Satsuki!", he said quickly searching for paper and a quill. She nodded and took a rather small hawk off it's perch. Gaara quickly scribbled on the piece of paper...

**_Kakashi, _**

**_The twins have dissapeared, Sakura is up a the road towards you. She found their scents all over the road...It seems they went towards Konoha. Can you keep an eye out for them...if you find them send a bird back and i'll tell Sakura._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Gaara, Fouth Kazekage_**

He rolled it tight and let Satsuki tie it to the eager hawk's leg. She lifted it towards the window, placed two fingers on it's snowy brow and gave her arm a mighty swing. The bird flew effortlessly into the uprafts and away towards Konoha...

_**

* * *

**_Kakashi was sitting on his bed reading his latest Make-Out-Paradise Jiraiya had dropped off after his information gathering session with Naruto. He had to admit, Naruto was just as much of a perve as Jiraiya and the Fourth had been. He thought back to his days with the fourth, Obito and the little medic nin. His memory was failing him lately and he couldn't recall her name... _Obito... You helped me by sacrificing your own life...You saved me and the girl...Thank you old_ _buddy...He thought. _Come to think of it, that little medic-nin reminded him of Sakura... He hadn't seen her in ages, last time he did she was only two or three weeks pregnant... A loud thump on his window snapped his back to the present. He looked up to the small window to see a rather small hawk tapping on it with its small beak. He walked over and opened the window, the little bird soared in and landed on his drawers. He smiled, he'd always had a thing for birds... He noticed the beached piece of parchment tied to it's foot, walked over to the bed again and took the paper. He read it briefly... _It's from Kazekage Gaara...wonder what he wants?_ Kakashi paused at the rushed script and gasped. 

"I have to go get Tsuande. What if one of the Akatsuki get them. If Pein, Flower and Itachi are dead then that means...Ohh My God!! Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan and Mr Money-Mad! Great!!!", he said as he rushed out the door, bouncing out the window and onto Konoha's many rooftops.

**_

* * *

_**He arrived at Tsunade's office within minutes and presented the message to her. She grunted in suprise. 

"So he needs our help does he?", Tsuande asked Kakashi. He nodded.

"Fine, tell him we'll keep posted...and bring me another bottle of peach sake please", she said lazily. Kakashi nodded and produced a large blue bottle. She grinned happily and grabbed it with both hands. Kakashi grinned and walked out. He flitted to the bird house and replied. He heard the leaf-villagers walking towards the Hokage tower, Tsunade's booming voice...and the shocked shouts from the villagers...

"Hope all goes well Gaara...", he said as he sent the other bird on its way. It soared high in the air before drifting off on the land-breeze towards Suna...

**_

* * *

_**It was almost nightfall by the time Deidara started complaining... 

"Sasori un!!! I'm tired un!!!!!!!", Deidara whinned as they flittled through Konoha's thck forest. Sasori turned the kid in his arms, the little girl yawned slightly and fell alseep again. Deidara looked at the kid...Two bright green orbs glowed omniously in the slowly growing darkness...

"This one's freaky...", Deidara whispered. Hidan smirked and slowed down so he was in pace with Deidara...

"It's only 'cause he sleeps with his eyes open. You do it all the time...", he said evilly. The twins focused slowly on each other, the girl through slittled eyelids...

_Reckon we should go demon? the little boy asked his sister..._

_Dad and Mum said no Damein!!!!!! She shrieked._

_I know, but Dad told me what they'd do to us if they found us...and trust me, it's well worth going demon..._

_Why what would they do? Dad would kill them if they tried anything..._

_Trust me, we need to go demon!!! Our life depends on it!!!!_

_Fine, but wait a few. This guy's got my ankle..._

_Okay, but hurry up_

Suki stirred again in Sasori's arms. Her ankle was bent at an awkward angle which Sasori noticed. He let go of her ankle slightly and it rolled around till it was normal again.

Suki harnessed the power instantly and started to shift, soon folowed by Damein who actually managed to explode himself out of Deidara's arms.

Deidara lept back with a girl-like scream but Sasori held on to the female demon's leg. She spun and whacked the side of his wooden head with her extended claws. A grating sound errupted from the contact and Sasori was flung to the ground. The two demons fully shifted as the rest of the Akatsuki lept for them... Daimen lept for Hidan's throat as he turned to face the flying demon... A crunching, cracking sound left Hidan headless. Daimen grinned with pride as his little sister ripped into Sasori's wooden corpse. Deidara was half-way up a tree with Daimen snapping and growling at his heels. He squealed another high pitched scream before he flung himself onto the giant clay bird that hand glided down to him. The demon's growled and snapped before running away from the bloodbath and intot he forest.

"If those were baby demons...I'd hate to see what the mother and father are like in their demon states...especially when they find out we took their kids", Deidara said to himself as he drifted into the night sky, a silhouette of black against the glowing, full moon...

**_

* * *

A/N: Okay my favorite character out of the Akatsuki left HAD to live!!!! Deidara is sooooo coooool!!!!! Even if he is a girl :S_**

**_LOL, the baby demons got in trouble and the NASTY Hidan got decapitated AGAIN!!!!!!!! Obviously Kakashi got older... and Tsunade is STILL Hokage??????? Or is she filling in for Naruto??????? Confuzzling!!!! Next chapter due very soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep posted!!_**

**_Note: If this chapter didn't make sense, then the next one will definately clear everything up!!! _**


	10. Unkie Sasuke!

_A/N: **Okay you're all probably wondering what the hell ig going on? Am I right? The answer is 1) no skittles, 2) no toblerone and 3) A momentary lapse in creative talent... I'm quite sure the little little problem is okay now! Now I'll attempt to clear everything up for you! Hopefully...

* * *

**_

The two young demons bounded through the forest, startling animals with their miniature thuds as their tiny clawed feet hit the leaf covered ground...

"Think we've lost them?", Daimen asked Suki as they rounded the path... She shook her scaly head and looked up at the moon.

"Mum and Dad will be looking for us soon, actually they probably are already seeming mum's all paranoid remember...", Suki said, still staring ,unbliblingly up at the moon. Daimen nodded.

"What if we roared? Would Mum and Dad hear it?", Daimen asked her after a while...

"Depends where we are...If we're near Konoha uncle Naruto and Kakashi will hear us, If were near Suna then Mum and Dad will hear us ,but if we're in the middle...no one but those Akatsuki will..."

"I doubt they'll be able to fubction properly with so many members down. The only one I missed was that blonde haired woman...", Daimen said smirking with his devilish, demon grin. Suki huffed, exhaling a vapour into the cold night air. The desert was known to get quite cold, by cold they ment anything from ten to zero...

" Uhhh, Daimen. That wasn't a girl...", Suki said slowly. The smile slowly dissapeared from his face as she began to smirk.

"Was too!!!", Daimen argued.

"Was not! I heard his voice!!!", Suki argued right back. Daimen shifted to human again, walked over and poked her in the chest.

"Was too!!!", he said, pronouncing each word with a hard poke. She brought her arm up over her head, (luckily for her she'd gotten some of Sakura's jutsus.) and slamed it down into the ground. Daimen was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the punch. A huge hole ran down the path, creating a hazardous ditch for other hikers.

"Was not!", she sneered as he regained is balance. A whistle in the treetop made them look up. A young boy, about their mother's age was staring down at them.

"Now what do we have here?", the black-haired boy asked them both. Daimen stepped forward placing himself infront of his little sister.

"I am the Fourth Kazekage's son! Beware!! Hurt me and I guarantee my father will have your head!", Daimen screamed at him. The man in the tree jumped down and walked into the cascading moonlight. Sharp, pale features were highlighted by the soft glow of the everecent moon. Shiny black hair, katana securely tied to the back of his white dobok with a purple rope of some kind...and those eyes...red, evil and _glowing_... The sharingan symbol clear as day against the glow of his red iris. Daimen stepped back, almost treading on his little sisters foot.

"Ohh so you're Gaara-sama's kids...who is your mother then?", he asked quietly. Daimen returned to his normal abnoxious self immediately...

"Sabaku no Sakura!", he said happily. Sasuke stopped and took in the children's features... _Orange hair, obviously Gaara.. Green eyes, definately Sakura and..._he smelt the breeze carefullytesting it with his tounge like a snake_... DEMON? It can't be! I thought all demons were sterrile!!!! And Sakura coudn't be a demon, could she? _He closed the distance between them and grabbed the little demon children's hands.

"I can take you back to your mother. I know her from my childhood...", he said carefully.

"Are you an Uchiha? You've got cool eyes!!! I want them too!!!!", Daimen shouted at once. Sasuke nodded.

"Really? Are you willing to kill your best friend? Or maybe an innocent person? Or maybe even...your sister?", Sasuke growled. He wasn't exactly the best beabysitter there was...but he'd have to put up with it. Daimen huffed and puffed till Sasuke asked,

"So what are your names?".

"Umm...I'm Daimen and my sister is Suki...", Sasuke faked a smile. It hurt his lips and cheeks but he managed.

"Okay then, my name is Sasuke...", he said still trying to smile. Daimen looked a little confused.

"Wait, mum said you were dead!", he chimed in. Sasuke stared at him.

"Well obviously, i'm not am I?", Sasuke said sarcastically. "Come on we need to get moving, Deidara is't far behind!", he said as the sound of approaching wing beats came closer. Daimen made a run for it with Sasuke but little Suki didn't move.

"Suki, come on!! Do you want to get caught!", he hissed at her. She frowned and started to cry, little tears making their way down her tanned cheeks.

"Suki! What's wrong?", he asked her. She pointed to her ankle, it was at a very distressing angle... " Daimen slow down!!! Suki's broken her ankle!!", he yelled after the little boy. Daimen stopped and cocked his head. His sister's cries seemed like a lure for him, wanting him to be brave and fight off the attacker, to _impress. _Sasuke threw his sword at just the right time, pinning the suddenly charging demon to a tree.

"Daimen? What's wrong?", he asked, focusing on Suki's ankle. She cringed as she heard it pop and snap. That deinately wasn't a good sign! She attempted to stand as Sasuke moved away only to fall like a toddler to her knees. Daimen looked away, slightly annoyed...

"Okay, Suki I'm going to have to carry you...and Daimen, don't EVER charge at me like that again...understood?", Sasuke barked like an army sergent. The two little ones nodded guiltily and Sasuke hauled Suki onto hos broad, muscled back. If he wanted to get them out of there alive, he'd have to hurry up. He ran straight past Deidara and into the thicker undergrowth. From running errands for Orochimaru and training with Kabuto he basically knew this forest like the back of his hand, not to mention the training with dear Kakashi sensei. They stopped shortly at a small pond so the two little ones could have a drink while Sasuke thought. _With the two little ones I can't take too long to get to Suna. Judging by where I think we are, we're nowhere near Suna! The closest vilage is...Konoha _Sasuke shivered. As a missing nin from Konohagakure, that was the least place he wanted to go to...especiallly if that ment facing the Hokage... He'd abandoned it all, long ago to search for his power, to get rid of the seal and find a wife sutable enough to bear an Uchiha son... So far only one of those dreams had come true. The seal had spread, thanks to Orochimaru to now envelope his lower stomach and shoulders. _Well, I don't have much choice now do I? I have to go back...If I get even one scratch on these two, Sakura will kill me. I need to find a way of contacting them though..._

_You know I can hear you..._

_W-W-What!??!?!?!_

_Do you really talk to yourself like this all the time or just now?_

_Now I know why I hate kids! And to think I wanted one!!!_

_What's that ment to mean?_

_I'm risking everything for you guys, I have to go back to my old village and no doubt face my old friend in the Hokage's quarters..._

_You mean Naruto?_

_Why?_

_Tsunade is taking over for now. He's expecting another child. _The little tanuki settled down on a large rock, resting his small arms in his lap. Sasuke groaned.

_Great! As if it isn't bad enough that I had to face Naruto but now it's Tsunade!! She'll litertally rip me apart then she's ask what I dod to Orochimaru... _The little tanuki on the rock shifte_d_ slightly and snuggled closer to his injured sister...

_You just think and ponder about that uncle Sasuke..._

_Fine, just shut up and go to sleep..._

_Nightie unkie Sasuke!!!!_

_Shut up!

* * *

_

_A/N: **Ohh how cute!!!! Sasuke's bonding time! Heheheheheahaha LOL "Shut up and go to sleep...", in other words Sasuke's version of goodnight sweethart... ROFL!!!!! **_

_**Remember to r&r People:)**_


	11. Leader

_A/N: **I just thought of something really funny...Sasuke wants kids, but he hates them! How weird is that? Anyways I gots a day to go! So i better get on with it, not much chance of it being finished before the 29th now, sorry people but the author needs a holiday too!!!!

* * *

**_

Sasuke looked over at the two snoring demons with a puzzled look. _I've only been away from her for eleven years and she's managed to marry the Kazekage AND have kids. It makes me think about how little i've done with my life... _He looked up into the clear night sky and sighed... _She was ment to be mine... I guess she's happier with Gaara-sama. What could a rogue offer her but a life of fleeing and sin? How can I make up for it? _He burried his hands in his hair, thinking hard. Daimen unconciously kicked his little sister in the head gently and turned over just as Suki flung her hand around to hit his makeshift pillow... Sasuke smiled. If he didn't hate kids so much he'd have at least half-a-dozen... He settled down onto the leaf-bed he'd prepared and shifted into a comfortable position, dozing off into a fitfull sleep, the sounds of the night only triggering painfull memories of his younger days...

* * *

Deidara swooped low over the canopy, searching for any sign of life, but the forest was long silent...the slight rustles of night-creatures adding to the cicada music, the symphony of summer... Deidara wheeled away back to the Akatsuki camp...

"So, find anything?", the now stitched up Hidan asked, wincing slightly as his severed voicebox thrummed with his slightly pompous accent. Kakuzu pulled tighter on the string he was stitching his foul-mouthed partner's arm back on with.

"FUCK!!!!!! Kakuzu was that really bloody necisarry?!?!", Hidan shouted at him, only agrivating his still tender vocal-chords.

"Hidan watch your mouth!!!", Deidara retorted. Hidan glared at him.

"Why does Deidara have to be leader?", Hidan said, as her narrowed his beady, little gaze on Deidara's shadow.

"I never said I was Leader-", Deidara started. Hidan scoffed and retaliated just as Deidara was about to speak on...

"FINE I'M LEADER!!!", he said bravely, puffing his chest out a little before wincing and letting it go.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH TO EVEN COUNT AS A FULL MEMBER!!!!", Deidara roared. Sasori groaned as he clicked his new leg into place.

"Would you two shut up! I'm the oldest out of us so i'll be Leader", he said plainly. The whole group just stared at him.

"And what gives you the right to butt into our conversation?", Deidara said with a glare.

"Yeah Sasori!", Hidan shreiked, backing Deidara.

"I just said then, i am the best candidate for Leader. So i'll take it", he said expressionless...

"Actually, I think I would be a better Leader", a shadowy figure stepped out from the foliage. Tobi smirked as Pein walked forward, into the camps perimeter.

"W-W-What!?!?! Leader-sama I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me!!", Deidara whinned as Pein fixed his sliver-red eyes on the blonde artist.

"You all thought I was dead didn't you?", Pein hissed.

"But, what happened? We burried your body after we found it in the cave!!!!!!", Deidara said, backing up against the tree, a mightily cheesed off Pein, right on his heels. Pein roared with laughter.

"This is why you guys aren't Leader !!!! You can't even tell the difference between a shadow-clone and a real body!!!!!", he hissed, pressing the poor blonde boy further into the tree...Deidara whimpered and reached into his pockets.

"Pein-sama...", Pein spun around to focus on Tobi.

"WHAT?", Pein hissed evilly.

"Catch...", Tobi said unblinking as he tossed a sharpened kunai into Pein's shouder. he hissed again as the knife sliced through...water?

"Nice one Kisame, but too agressive. Pein-sama isn't that nasty, he's just got a bad case of MPMS...", Tobi said smiling as Deidara turned a really pissed off look in the shark-ma's direction.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san isn't here anymore so I need someone else to annoy...", Kisame smirked. Tobi nodded and stepped out of the shadows...

"I think I should be leader...", he said carefully choosing his words...

"Why? Because you were Pein-sama's favorite?", Deidara hissed leathally at him.

"No, because Pein _trained _me _t_o do this type of stuff if he ever was killed. It was a little precaution he took to ensure we didn't end up like this...", he said, eyeing each member slowly.

"I really don't care...", Deidara huffed and walked over to his camp. The others mumbled and shifted to their places. Tobi smirked. _Pein-sama...I won't let them turn into complete idiots... I'll make you and Konan proud! _The little Uchiha said silently in his head. He's beat Deidara fair and square to gain entry intot he organization, Deidara hated him for it and spent years trying to find ways to over come _HIS_ sharingan. Itachi was an easy match, his chakra lied somewhere between taijutsu and ninjutsu...not a good combination for using the sharingan to it's full potential... Tobi on the other hand, had actually managed to acumulate enough chakra to use the THRID level sharingan. Itachi's was no match for the little Uchiha's... He walked over to his small rug and closed his eyes...

"Tobi-sama?", Kisame said quietly. Tobi didn't even flinch...

"TOBI-SAMA!!!!", he said loudly. Twin Daregyouku stared out from under his half closed eyelids.

"What?", he asked ,rushed.

"Wow! What happened to your eyes?", he said, forgetting everything he had wanted to say. Tobi closed his eyes and reopened them a few seconds later to reveal peircing, onyx eyes...

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep...", he said as he, himself, settled down under his covers. Kismae shrugged and walked off. _Seriously Pein-sama, how did you put up with them? Theye're like a bunch of three year olds... _He said to himslef as he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

Sasuke watched the sun rise over the far away hills. _Great time to wake the kids... _He said to himself as he watched the sunlight slowly roll its way across the forest floor, lighting the many brightly coloured beetles that had gathered overnight. They were harmless forest bettles...scavengers looking for dead leaves and insects. He shoved his sandal covered foot, gently into Daimen's side. He jumped up instantly, fangs bared.

"Grrrrrr!!! Le'me at 'em!!!!!", he growled. Sasuke shook him head. Obviously the kid had some issues...

"Daimen, shut up. They'll hear us, you foghorn!", Sasuke said as he gently prodded the little sister...

She looked up at him with jade-green eyes smiling.

"Is it that time already, Unkie Sasuke?", she moaned, not quite awake yet... He smiled and picked her up. He placed her on his back as Daimen brushed the leaves off of himself.

"Okay kiddies, we've got to get to Konoha today, okay? It's not far, but we need to get past those men",he said, sounding quite like an army officer. The two little ones nodded, and started to follow him...

* * *

Tobi threw his sandal at Deidara and Hidan. They'd aquired this funny habbit of sleeping extreemly close to each other ever since Pein died. Deidara moaned and whacked Hidan across the bridge of his nose. Hidan let out a rather loud stream of curses...

"FUCK!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DEIDARA!!!!! I SAID KEEP ON YOUR SIDE DAMN IT!!!!!", Hidan cursed, through strangled vocal-chords. Tobi lauged at himself as he saw them fight...

"I WAS ON MY SIDE YOU DUMBASS!!!! KEEP ON YOUR SIDE!!!" Deidara screamed back at him. Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu all groaned sleepily and lifted theor heads towards the commotion.

"OHH YOU WANNA GO DEIDARA!!! COME ON BUDDY!! HAVE A TASTE OF IMMORTAL GOD DICKHEAD!!!!!!!" Hidan retaliated. Deidara got up and prepared himself, while Hidan reached for the scythe, burried somewhere underneith his covers. Deidara was too fats, flinging his whole body weight onto the defenceless Hidan. Hidan yelped as Deidara's body came crashing down on to of him. Deidara smirked just before Hidan's metal scythe skimmed just above his ponytail. He yelped and pushed the weapon out of Hidan's hands. Tobi started laughing loudly at them and started to walk over to the fighting couple.

"You two, cut it out! No gang bashing here please... I don;t think we really need anymore members missing in action...", he smirked. The two looked at each other and began to separate their things... Tobi was still laughing as he packed his stuff away. The other three had gone for a scout, so he was stuck with the pre-schoolers... _Great...

* * *

_

_A/N: __**Hahaah!!!! LOL!!!! ROFL!!!!! Tobi can be really nasty!!! That was soooooo funny though!!! **_

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF IMMORTAL GOD BUDDY?". 

_**"OHH YEAH! BRING IT!!!", LOL!!!!!!!!! Now that's comic entertainment!!!!! Ohh well next chappie due whenever...keep posted though just incase I change my mind!! **_

****

**_By the way: if you haven't figured it out already...MPMS Male PMS... Just thought it would be less confuzzling if I out it out there..._**


	12. Sake Moments

_A/N:_ _**Okay, if this seems a little rushed don't blame me! I've had to pack really quickly and say goodbye to all my buddies, most of all my b/f. Enjoy it!! and fan girls of Hidan...If you REALLYYYY love him I would skip a certain section in this chapter...please don't bite me!!!**_

_**Hidan gets nailed...guess where...

* * *

**_

Gaara looked over to his fretting wife... she paced the entire room before calling to her kits with a loud bugle. Gaara shook his head and walked over to her, gently placing his arms around her delicate waist.

"They'll be fine... don't worry! Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and everyone else are looking for them. They've probably just run too far into the forest...", he said quietly.

"I know! But I can't help but feel like something bad has happened... It's like a tingling feeling, nagging at the back of my head. I think something's gone wrong Gaara...", she said sadly, as few tears making silvery blue paths down her cheek, making her green eyes sparkle with moisture. Gaara turned her around so that she was facing him and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wow! What have you been drinking? It smells like butterscotch...", she said inquisitively. He smirked, definately a way to keep her mind off the kids...

"It's Tsunade's new sake. She gave me a few bottles last time she visited and I've had them in my stash-cellar for ages... Like some?", he asked. She nodded and followed him down to the cellar. Picking up a small orange-brown bottle he held it up to the light... Little floating bits circled the bottom when he swirled it. He smiled.

"This is definately a good bottle...here you have this one, and I'll have one of my other ones", he said offering Sakura the bottle. She held it carefully as Gaara pulled out a blue bottle. It shined as he moved around to face her.

"Come on, i'm sure the other secretary wants some company", Gaara said firmly as he took Sakura's hand and led her up the cellar stairs.

* * *

Deidara gave Hidan daggers all the way to the next camp as Tobi tried to make conversation, blabbing on about almost everything.

"Hidan, keep your gay eyes to yourself!!!!!", Deidara shouted at the white haired man.

"I am not gay!! Your the one that sleeps in the same bed as Sasori!", Hidan yelled back. Deidar

a huffed.

"It's not that way with him! He's a puppet!! What's he going to do?", Deidara argued. Hidan laughed.

"Give you a splinter in you gay ass!!!", Hidan yelled over Tobi's insistant blabbering.

"Ohh really? At least i'm not the one that does it with a half-dead mummy!!!", Deidara said. Hidan looked angry now...he reached for his scythe chain, ready to swing at Deidara.

"You guys! How come you have to fight so much?", Tobi asked the angry couple, "Does sexuality really matter these days?".

"Yes", both of them said in unison, adding a knife-sharp glare at each other.

"Really?", Tobi said, hiding a growing smile under his mask.

"Of course it does!! Gay men are just...ewwwwwww!!!!!", Deidara said childishly.

_If these two don't stop fighting i'm going to have a fricking laughing fit!!!!!! _Tobi said to himself.

"I'm tired! Are we there yet?" Hidan said, mimicking Deidara's childish voice. The clay-master glared at him.

"Hidan shut it, you dumbass.", Tobi growled, trying to make his voice seem calm even though he was just about to laugh himself to death...

"So now your telling ME to shut up!!! Shut up yourself, asshole!!!", Hidan retaliated. Tobi stopped walking and turned around, making Hidan crash into him. He bared his teeth under his mask.

"Pein-sama left ME in charge. Therefore I am the new leader! That means you are now my subordinate, which means...", he didn't need to finish. The message soon passed thorough Hidan's tiny little brain when Tobi's knee planted itself very forcefully into his groin. Hidan fell onto the floor yowling in pain as Deidara tried to contain a smile.

"Gee...I guess the only part of Hidan that's not immortal is the least protected..." He said as he smiled evilly at the white-haired Jashin rolling around on the floor... Deidara just couldn;t contain himself anymore, he burst out laughing, crashing into a tree before falling to the gorund clutching his stomach as he giggled like a school girl... Tobi sighed and walked away.

_That was wierd... and suprisingly funny as well... _He thought as he walked off leaving the two idiots rolling in the dry dirt...

* * *

Sakura took a deep swig of her drink and swished it around a little...

"Mmmm, it kinda tastes like caramel...", she said licking her lips. Gaara smiled.

_That ought to dull her instincts a little..._

"Really? I thought it tasted like butterscotch...", Gaara pushed on. She was on her third bottle, there was now way she could get by without a hangover tomorrow...

"Maybe i shouldn't drink anymore...I feel kinda sick...", Sakura moaned, pale faced.

"Yeah, maybe you should go to bed early... I'll wake you if there's any news...", Gaara said rubbing her back. She got up, very shakily off the chair and toddled off towards the bed room. Gaara smiled, at least she was getting some sleep...she hadn't slept for a few days... He picked up his comic book and started reading, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

Sasuke stopped at dusk, the cicada noises dying down to only a few chirps...

"Unkie Sasuke, what are we going to eat?", Suki asked him. He turned around and hugged her, placing her gently in his lap. She looked up at him with beautifull glowing green eyes...just like her mother...

"Well, I can't go anywhere untill that ankle is fixed... I'm guessing you demons heal faster than people?", he asked them. They shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay then, Suki. Can you move your toes?", He asked her. She wiggled ten little pink toes at him. Since Orochimaru took him on, Sasuke had developed quite a foot fetish... The sharp little toe nails dug into the sand as Suki flexed and relaxed her foot. Sasuke smiled, finally he could eat!!!

"Alright, now Daimen, you have to look after your sister while I go get food. I'm probably going to do a little scouting before the sun sets fully as well...try not to atrract any attention to yourselves okay?", He said as he grabben his sword and sandals...

"How come I can't come?", Daimen asked him suddenly. Sasuke turned his head towards the young demon.

"Why do you think?", Sasuke said stonily... Daimen cocked his head at him...

"But I really know how to hunt!!!! Dad taught me!!", the little one squealed.

"You know, you really are like your dad...stubborn and annoying. What do you think? Someone has to stay with Suki, she can't move around yet, her ankle is still weak... Stay here and keep hidden! Understand?", Sasuke said to the kid. Daimen climbed the nearest tree and stared down from the leafy branches... green eyes glowing omniously... Sasuke sighed and walked off.

Daimen fingered the small tattoo on his left ankle...the same mark his mother had. Suki never developed it, she never had a real trait for killing...but neither did his mum. The tattoo glowed red before it faded back to black...They were trying to find them... Daimen latched onto the signal and opened his mental gates...

_Mum?_

_Daimen? Where are you? Your mother's worried sick!!!!_

_Dad! I don't know, ummmm, this Sasuke guy is looking after us. He said we're near Konoha, sort of..._

_Okay, tell him to walk towards Konoha...Uncle Kakashi is looking out for you guys. _There was a low bugle in the distance...

_Was that mum?_

_Ummm, yeah. She's been calling all night for you..._

_Okay..._

_Just make sure your home soon okay...she's really worried. _Daimen closed the father-son connection and hooked on to Sasuke's lone brainwaves...

_Sasuke_

_What? Why are you bothering me? Have the Akatsuki captured you again?_

_No, I just got hold of dad. He said walk towards Konoha...Kakashi's waiting for us. _

_There is NO WAY I am walking throught those gates! Those people hate me!!!_

_Deal with it, and hurry up we're hungry..._

_Go eat bark... _Sasuke growled and closed the link. Daimen smirked. Now what could he get up to before Sasuke got back...

* * *

_A/N: **Okay guys, i'm sooooooo sorry!!! I couldn;t finish it, i'm just sooooooo tired. I'm basically falling asleep on my keyboard... I leave tomorrow at about 10:30, but i'm sleeping in so I MIGHT get the next chapter up when I get there...IF THERE'S INTERNET...**_

_**By the way there's a new poll open for you to test. I'm going to count the votes after a few weeks and decide on a new story... It's all in your hands at the moment!!!!!!!**_

_**Remember to read and rate and visit the poll!!!!!!!!**_

_**Cyas!!!**_


	13. Snakes in the Shadows

_A/N:_ _**Okay, first of all a GREAT! result on the polls, but EXTREEMLY varied. It's really hard to corner one favorite pair... So far GaaXSaku, NaruXHina, TemaXShika and KonXPein are the favourites. Okay, i'm dying to finish this story! Let's get back to it while i'm fixing my wounds from the phsyco chook. ( I got assulted by a turkey and a chook on some animal farm today...don't ask how...).

* * *

**_

Daimen rested his head on the ground. He'd heard footfalls earlier but after a few minutes they had stopped.

"Daimen, what are you doing? Where's unkie Sasuke, it's almost dark...", little Suki whinned. Daimen put a pale, thin finger over his lips in a silent signal and she quietly crept closer. The footfalls were back again, only closer...the distinct thuds of sandals tremored through the ground. Daimen prepared himself to launch as the footfalls came closer still. The full moon highlighted the creeping shapes as they crept closer to the camp. Daimen paused and looked over to Suki. Trembling all over she prepared to take to the lush canopy.

_Stop trembling. I can hear your heartbeat all the way over here!_

_I can't help it Daimen. Wait what's that smell? _Daimen turned his head into the light breeze... the soft scent of macadamia drifted slowly on the slow edding breeze. He flared his nostrills, still keeping one eye on the figures a few meters away. They'd kept moving thankfully...but one tall, dark shape had stopped. His shimmering blonde hair drifting around his face in the breeze. Daimen shifted, the cold breeze drifting under his baggy tee-shirt.

_Daimen, what's wrong? Are they gone? _

_They're starting to move away...but that blonde one's stopped._

_Do ya think he spotted us? _

_He couldn't have. I extingushed the fire and it's basically pitch black..._

_I know, but didn't you notice he never showed us his left eye?_

_I just thought he was a girl. With the long hair, I never actually looked at his face..._

_Maybe we'd better signal Uncle Sasuke..._

_NO! Just stay quiet. The only one we have to worry about is that Tobi. The rest are just flunkie-wanna-be's...no problem._

_Okay._ Suki slowly crept behind the thorn bush and curled up defencively while Daimen watched on. The blonde man looked over to Daimen suddenly, Daimen froze like a startled rabbit as the blonde man's eye raked his hiding spot... Daimen held his breath as the blonde slowly turned his eye towards the front and started to walk towards the others, who had all stopped to wait for their troubled colleague... He let out a small sigh of relief as the blonde reached s small log, half way across the glade. Big mistake...the blonde whipped his head around, pulling his hands out of his pockets, exposing four clay bird-bombs, telescopic eye gleaming in the moonlight...

"SUKI RUN!!!!!! CALL SASUKE!!!!!!!", Daimen shouted at her before he charged at the blonde man.

* * *

"Deidara don't kill them!!! Sasori help Deidara!!", Tobi cried as Deidara threw the stun bombs. Daimen used his demon ablities well, fending off bombs with his tail as Deidara kept pulling them out of his pocket.

"Katsu! Katsu!Katsu! Katsu!Katsu! Katsu!", Deidara shouted as Sasori readied himself. Pulling out a long thick scroll Sasori slashed his wrist, crimson droplets dripping onto the outstreached scroll.

"Here you little bastard! This is for shreading my good leg!", Sasori yelled as a giant puppet lept from the scroll in a puff of smoke...

"What is that?", Daimen asked as he ploughed into a clay-bomb. Bits of dust and clay blanketed the forest as the bomb exploded, flinging the semi-concious Daimen into the branched of a nearby oak. Suki screamed as the stitched up Kakuzu grabben her ankle. Deidara lost his concentration for a second to cheer his companion... Daimen looked up as he heard Suki's scream of terror, the manservant thing had her by the ankle, shaking her around then dropping her to the floor.

A sudden clicking had Daimen staring back at the two members attacking him. The giant puppet was now flying across the glade after him, readying it's hidden weapons...

"Meet Kazura, my NEW puppet!! Ohh and look at that, your the first person he gets to practise on...", Sasori roared as Kazura ploughed into the tree Daimen was leaning aganst a few seconds ago. Daimen wiped at the tiny river of sweat dribbling down his forehead and watched Suki fend off the half-dead mummy. She roared viciously as she tore into his foul-smelling arm and ripped it clean off. Daimen let out a small giggle before a thousand or so, miniature needles penetrated the foliage. He managed to dodge quite a few but one or two got past his hardened tail, only to rebound off his tough, scally armour. The Daimen-Demon looked around in the tree with it's massive orbs and focused on a tiny heat source just below him... _Hahahhahaha!!! I win! Die Asshole!!!! _He thought to himself as he lept onto the giggling Deidara...

He screamed and tried to cover himself as four sets of extreemly sharp claws ripped through his already shreaded cloak.

"SASORI!!!!!!!! OVER HEA-", Deidara managed to scream out before Daimen ripped into his throat... _Uggghhhh, that was gross!!! It doesn't taste like rabbit at all!!!!!! _He thought as he looked up into the sky, focusing on the cloud covered, full moon... Sasori launched Kazura at Daimen again. A roar from above caught Sasori's attention before he could connect, alowing Daimen to rip into the immobile puppet. A huge white snake slithered down the nearest tree, it's yellow and black, slits glowing in the darkness.

"What the fuck is that?", Hidan shouted as the snake began to race along the floor towards Sasori.

"That would be a very pissed off Sasuke!!!", Sasori shouted as he uncoiled the poison hose on his back...

"Hey, Sasori! That's going to take too long, grab this! Don't put your fingers near the hilt, it'll probably stab you!!!", Hidan roared as he tossed his scythe, chain automatically wrapping around Sasori's tiny, child-like arms. Sasori laughed as the blade changed colour from red...to black.

"Hey Hidan! I think it likes me!", Sasori shouted sarcastically as the mighty snake's tail plouged into the blades. The snake hissed in confusion and pain, then launched it'self at him again...this time, fangs first...

Sasori yelled with pain as one of the poison tipped fangs scraped against his wooden arm. He laughed at the snake, as it fell back into the trees.

"I feel like snake-kerbab, how bout you guys?", Sasori said sacrastically as he marched towards the bushes, where the snake had disapeared. A massive flash of blue light haulted the child-like criminal, lighting up two new...golden, slitted eyes...

"Sasori!! What in Dear Jashin's name is that?!?!?!?!", Hidan yelled across the glade. Sasori backed away a little... The new snake hissed, a long _evil _hiss and slid it's massive head out of the foliage... Sasori's eyes widened as he saw the colour of the eyes and tail...unforgettable...destructive...HUGE!

"MANDA!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!", Sasori yelled as the snake removed it's whole body from the trees and bushes...

_"STOP YOU FOOL!!!!" , _Manda hissed as he snaked out of the bushes and onto the soft, grassy glade...its eye's twinkling golden, yellow as the moonlight struck them...

"How in bloody hell did you come back?", Tobi asked as he moved silently from the opposite side of the glen... The huge snake laughed with glee as it swung it's massive, pebbled head around to it the Uchiha...

_"Mmmmmm, Madara...you have gotten strong haven't you? You even have the same eyes as the insolent pup I got put with...",_ Manda hissed gleefully. Tobi shook his head.

"Manda, who is your master now then?". The large snake hissed in anger and held its head up high...

_"I HAVE NO MASTER!!!!!!!!",_ It roared at the little Uchiha. Tobi backed away, Manda slithered forwards, cracking stones and sticks as he slid over the grass mounds... Suki suddenly gasped as she got sight of the massive snake... Daimen glared at her and put his fingers to his lips, in a silent gesture. The snake turned around again, focusing its golden slits on the two young demons...

"Manda! Leave the kids! These are your enemies!", Sasuke said quiet as a breeze, from the tree overhead... Manda hissed and swiveled his gigantic, purple-black head towards Sasuke...

"_If my master hadn't been absorbed by you...I wouldn't be here you know... Plus those little ones look like a better snack, these guys are too stringy and boney...",_ Manda-sai hissed, flicking his forked tongue out at the kids. Suki screamed again, only to have Daimen silence her with his sharp clawed hand... Sasuke jumped from the tree and landed gently on the massive snake's head. It hissed at first the suddenly relaxed a little...

_"I want a hundred man feast when we're through here...",_ Manda hissed. Sasuke nodded.

"It'll have to be nine for now...you can have all the Akatsuki. They're the ones who banished your other master...", Sasuke said, staring evilly at Deidara and Hidan, cowering behind a climp of trees...

* * *

_A/N:** OMFG!!! IT'S MANDA!!!!!!!!!! AND WHITE-SNAKE-SASUKE!!!!!! How did Manda come back? I thought he was dead!**_

Hahahahahahahhahahahha!!! LOL!!!! Deidara and Hidan hiding behind a bush!!! UMMM GUYS THAT AIN'T GONNA WORK!!! BIG SNAKEY!!!

_**Ohh well, i was watching one of the Naruto episodes the other day and Manda was summoned by Roachie...I though to myself...NOW THAT'S ONE COOL SNAKE!!!!! And of course, I HAD to include him somewhere in here...so he was brought back to life by Sasuke. ( Sasuke absorbed Roachie and got his bring-dead-things-back-to-life powers...kinda weird. Why would you want Roachie?). Mmmmmm, I think Manda is my NEW favourite Naruto animal...**_


	14. One Move Could Be Fatal

_A/N:_ _**Okay, Return of Manda... Sounds good! Well, i wonder what's gonna happen? Kungfu showdown...or light chat? SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!!! GO MANDA AND ( i didn't think i'd be saying this but...) SASUKE!!!!!!!

* * *

**_

Deidara and Hidan shivered as the cool night air blew gently up the back of their robes, giving them both goosebumps. Hidan jumped as a bug crawled over his hand. Manda's eyes were fixed on the boy upon his head. Mouth open, he looked like something from a horror movie...

"Manda...", Sasuke said suddenly. He guestured to the two little demons and they hid in the hollow of a tree... Manda hissed.

"What? Don't tease me Sasuke... You aren't my master...", It hissed.

"Manda...Chow time...", Sasuke said with a grin. Manda hisssed, eyes lighting up like fire, glowing omniously in the growing darkness... The Akatsuki members in the glade stood, frozen...horrified as the huge snake began to slither across the ground. Sasuke jumped off as the mightly snake dipped its head and landed on a fallen tree branch... The glade's perfect silence was shattered by the dozen or so fleeing Akatsuki's screams. Manda chuckled darkly as he snapped at Sasori.

"Manda, don't hurt the kids...just the cloaked people...", Sasuke said as he sliced his thumb, running it along the snake-like tattoo twisting and winding, the whole length of him arm... The smell of sulphur filled the air as fog drifted around the snake-master, untill it was completely concealing him... Manda took a huge lunge, just missing the fleeing Deidara's ankle by inches...but grabbed enough of his Akatsuki cloak to throw him skyhigh... Manda paused as the fog cleared...revealing the massive white snake, it's pale, shimmering scales gleaming in the pearlecent glow of the moon... It's eyes were the colour of blood...sharingan clearly visible in the shiny reflective depths...

"Manda, slow down. Take your time...", The new snake hissed. Manda grunted and returned to the still flying Deidara, bringing his massive jaws upwards... Deidara screamed as he narrowly missed a fang, falling into the cavernous depths of the monster snake... Hidan shot curses everywhere as the snake swallowed and shot him an evil look through his gleaming eyes... Hidan squeaked as a massive shadow blocked the moon above him...

"FUCK!!!! OHH MY GOD!!!!! FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!", he screamed pitifully as he was hoisted in the air by the massive mouth, still clawing the air for his missing scythe...that lay a few metres away against a tree... The Sasuke-snake threw him up, launched, caught...and swallowed the still cursing Hidan...

Daimen watched the massive black snake move across the battlefeild...crashing, crushing and catching the Akatsuki members one by one... He shivered as the massive snake swallowed the girly, Deidara whole. _Note to self...NEVER annoy uncle Sasuke!_

_W-W-Why does h-h-he have to do that?_ Little Suki shivered.

_Because he does okay? Sasuke told the snake to stay away from us anyway... I'm going to help uncle Sasuke!_

_You'll be killed!!_

_Nah! I'm a demon!!!_

_Don't leave me!!!!!!!_ Suki mentally screamed as Daimen bolted out the hole in the trunk of the tree...

He changed forms simultaneously, into that of a snarling, miniature tanuki and ploughed into the hiding Sasori.

'Ohhh so you want to figh now do you? Great, first a giant snake and now mini demon!!!", Sasori grumbled as he reconnected with Kazura and placed the puppet infront of himself...a last stand, that eventually failed. Daimen dodged all the hidden weapons and attacks gracefully...and brought his salivating jaws home for the last time. Sasori brought out his last defence, a pocket knife and jabbed at Daimen...catching the unsuspecting Demon as he ripped into Sasori's chest, attacking the false heart...the heart that held his lost soul...Sasori's deep, brown eyes went dim as the life faded from his body and he collapsed onto the forest floor...bringing the wounded Daimen down with him. The landing only drove the short knife deeper into Daimen's chest, he gave out a spluttered gasp as he connected. Suki screamed and ran from the tree. The snakes, after hearing and feeling the hustle, turned towards the demons.

"Crap! Daimen!!!! Manda, you are released...", Sasuke said hastily as he changed states again, the smaller snakes twisting and swarming back into his body. Manda-sai hissed at the retreating Uchiha in the trees.

"YOU PROMISED ME SASUKE!!!!!", he roared as he lunged for Tobi, demolishing more trees. Sasuke growled.

"I have no time for you now Manda!!!!!!", he said as he tossed his samuri-sword at the snake, catching it in the chest. The huge snake burst into smoke and dissapeared as Sasuke ran over to the fatally injured Daimen... Daimen let out a small groan before a small river of blood escaped his loose lips...Suki screamed shrilly and ran over to the rock in the middle of the glade. Sasuke searched the Demon's features for any sign of faking, but regretably...the knife was still there, Daimen was still struggling to breathe...and the pool of crimson was growing bigger and bigger...reflecting the full moon as an eerie red disk...

"Daimen, Daimen!!! Speak to me Daimen!!! Come on, your mother and father are going to kill me!!!", he cried. Sasuke turned towards the rock, Suki was sitting at the top rocking back and forth...

"Suki, come here!!!", Sasuke said loudly, not shouting but still loudly... Suki looked up with red, glowing eyes... She stood up, determinedly and strode over to the motionless, wooden corpse of Sasori. Sasuke stood up and slowly made his way over to her...leaving the heavilly breathing Daimen for a second. She stood, pale and tall, over the moonlit body, eyes searching the body... Sasuke put his small delicate hand on her thin shoulders... She looked at him through the corner of her eye, searching...She was confused, hurt and angry, Sasuke cound feel the emotions from a few feet away, and her shoulders were heaving...like she was taking Daimen's breaths...

Suki, are you okay?", he said quietly. Her blood, red eyes fixed on the body below her, a strangled cry was all she could manage before she lifted her head to the sky. A mini tornado of sand surrounded her...totally engulfing her tiny frame and pushing Sasuke backwards towards the tree...

"Ohh crap...whatever this is, it can't be good!!!", he said to himself as he wrapped his hands around the nearest tree, to steady himself...

The miniature whirlwind grew even bigger a few seconds later, turning into a massive sandstorm. _Shit, she's gone into bloodlust already????? _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked back a Daimen. He was stiil on the ground, and seemed unnafected by the sand-gale. All of a sudden the dust and dirt settled to reveal a massive Shukaku. Eyes gleaming, it turned to the wounded Daimen... Sasuke inched himself off the tree and carefully, but stupidly, towards the massive demon. she turned and hissed at him, long fangs bared and hooked...eyes gleaming wickedly in the rising dawnlight...

"Suki, it's just-".

"_There is no more Suki!!!_", It laughed evilly. A low-pitched feminine voice echoed through the glen... Sasuke started to back away as it raised it's head to the skies... A long, streached-out, lonely note traveled through the air, immediately sending shivers through Sasuke's body. It stopped yowling and sat, just like a dog, on it's hindquarters...

A few seconds later an answering call echoed back, but this time...it was deeper, more controlled..._Gaara... _Sasuke immediately thought to himself as he watched the demon in front of him lift its head and yowl back. He turned back to the injured Daimen, who was now starting to breathe deeper...Sasuke shivered as Suki's calls were returned again, this time twofold. The haunting notes of the adult demons was utterly chilling... Sasuke walked over and picked up Daimen.

"Whatever your name is! Take your brother back to your parents... I can't come any further", Sasuke shouted at the smaller demon... It hissed abruptly and trudged over to him, its huge feet leaving wide holes in the soft grass... It lowered it's head towards the crumpled and groaning body in Sasuke's arms. He lifted Daimen a little so the demon could place him in its mouth. Sasuke hissed, as a knife-sharp tooth sliced through his gloves, into his already delicate knuckles...

"Be carefull, and hurry up!!", Sasuke shouted as the demon took off into the long grass before the great plains of sand... _Too bad I can't go anywhere... I just hope that little demon doesn't squeal on me...Otherwise Gaara will have his whole army after me _Sasuke thought to himself as he bounded into the trees. He looked down at the tattoo, glowing a blood-red-purple on his arm...

"Okay Manda, you can come out...", He said as the shivering sensations traveled down his arm, into some...very...unwanted places...

"_Where can I eat?", _Manda hissed as he opened his onyx eyes slowly, blinking at the change of scenery...

"Do you feel like Konoha straglers or Suna wanderers?", Sasuke asked the snake slowly. There was no use in arguing that the huge snake live off livestock...it was usually more picky when it came to food, and restricted itself to..._fast food_... The snake swung around to face him.

_"Konoha straglers...or villagers?", _The huge purple snake hissed... Sasuke shook his head and lept off towards his base, leaving the snake, talking to itself in the middle of the glen...

_God snakes are crazy... _Sasuke thought to himself as he bounced off the springy oaks... The dawn rays caught the new, white highlights in his hair ethereally, giving off a soft white glow, undeneith the harsh raven-black...

* * *

_A/N:** Well i guess Sasuke left. He wasnt much of a character anyways :)**_

_**OMG OMG OMG!!!! Daimen is hurt badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will Suki do? What will Gaara and Saskura do? TOOOOO MANY QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Next chapter due whenever...not much time around here right now...**_


	15. Precious Memories

_A/N_: _**Okay, next chapter. This internet is crap so i might wait to finish the stoy back on Perth, my internet is sooooooo much better and less tempermental. So Sasuke's gone and Suki's on her way back...I wonder what Gaara and Sakura will do? Will they hunt him down or at least thank him? Maybe there could be a meeting between Sakura and Sasuke...mmmm interesting...

* * *

**_

Sakura jumped awake as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise... Looking up into the moon she laughed it off. _What was that? And why am I lauging to myself?_

"Sakura!!!!! I can hear one of them!!!", Gaara shouted from the next room. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the door, almost tripping over the massive rug in the hall before she charged into Gaara's study. He sat, cross-legged on one of the chairs near the window. the fading moonlight defining the insomnia marks under his weary eyes.

"Gaara, which one is it?". Sakura asked frantically. Gaara just put his hand up, a slient motion, beckoning her towards the window sill. She silently waled over, but paused a few feet away... An eerie howl floated through the cool, early morning air... _Suki or Daimen...Suki!_

"Gaara, it's Suki! Her howl has a little flutter in the middle, like she's taking a breath...Daimen's is stronger, like a wolf howl...", Sakura said happily. Gaara took a sharp breath, debating on weither to aske her or not...

"Sakura...If that's Suki...then where's Daimen?". Sakura listened for a while...however after a few minutes, she collapsed in pain. The thought of loosing one of her precious babies, the only kids she could have...was devostating... Gaara gently picked her small frame up and placed her in his lap... She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Wel, how far away was she?", Sakura managed to asked quietly. Gaara looked up, the new dawn light shone just at the right angle, illuminating his green eyes perfectly...

"About a few miles...she won't be here till about noon...", he said. She looked at him desperately. Gaara looked out into the dunes...and howled, a long, loud, deep note that eerily twisted and floated through the dunes... Gaara smiled at Sakura.

"Okay, just this once though...", she said as she howled as well. A clearer note than Gaara's, it semed to float on the breeze, catching, calling, catching, calling untill it rang out...a loud, but clearly feminine yowl. She stopped after a few seconds and listened to the breeze... A faint female yowl, echoing off the cliffs to meet them... Gaara sighed walked out the door. Sakura stared out at the vast desert... _I hope he finds her soon...but where is Daimen? He never passes up the chance to howl...

* * *

_

Suki pounded through the dunes at an incredible speed, oblivious to the trailing shadow a few yads out into the sea of dunes... Red eyes flashing she continued along the path that smelt like home...the marketplaces, crewd little shacks offering sun-dried delights... the limited fresh, green food, scavenged by the hungry people... and the musky smell of her father, overpowering amongst the dried-grassy smell of the dunes. She shifted her course as she smelt him, the sweet smell of damp, darkness...moss and fungi...cave smell... She focused her eyes in front of her, the black stars reducing to tiny little specks as the dawn light apeared. Daimen groaned on her back, the blood seeping down her front, right thigh, falling in small rivers from the bondage around his small chest. She could hear his heart beat...slow and steady, but fading rapidly... She sped up a little, squashing a few desert plants as she ran... The lone shadow behind her paused for a second...checking something hidden benieth his scarlet and black cloak, then out of no where...dissapeared. Suki squinted as the harsh morning rays hit her straight in the face...the sound of desert birds, hawks and eagles sounded all around her...nature's alarm clock... She sensed the presence behind her again as she headed for the dusty merchant's path, towards the city...

* * *

Gaara grabbed his uniform and marched up the flights of stairs. Right now he couldn't care less who tried to stop him... He marched out the door, oblivious to the startled cires of his new secretary and towards the old village square. He walked up to one of the old doors and knocked roughly, startling the being within... The door slowly crept open, creaking in protest at the disturbance... 

"Who are you? What do you want?", the startled, but shy voice asked through the tiny crack in the doorway. Gaara straightened out his uniform and puffed up his chest...

"I am the Fifth Kazekage, new leader of Suna...I have come for some assistance, and to...pick up a certain object from my mother's safe... I am Sabaku no Gaara", he said with a very proud tone. The person within shut the door, and Gaara began to sulk away...The small, oak door creaked open further to reveal a small, older woman...probably older a little older than eighty, with black hair and glasses.

"Well if it isn't the great Gaara! My, my haven't you grown, Where's your father?", the old lady asked Gaara.

"He's dead, and has been that way for what...five or six years? Yeah, as i said i need to open my mother's safe...", Gaara pressed on a politely as he could...

"Ohh yes, yes my dear! Come in, come in, have a seat!! There's cookies in that jar and milk in the fridge-box...help yourself", she said as she hurried away into the back room. Gaara fumbled in his pocket for a moment before setting a small object on the table next to him. He walked over to the jar and produced three dry, crumbly biscuts and proceeded to the 'fridge'. The box slid open easily uncovering a small bottle of air-temperature milk. He groaned when he saw it's consistancy and placed it carefully back amongst the various bottles of spices. He walked back over to his chair, listening to the rustling sounds as the old woman rummaged around in the other room.

"Yameii-sama, how's the search going?", he asked peering around the corner at the stacks of small metal and wood boxes falling from the shelves. He shivered for a second as one of the boxes fell and crashed to the floor, a small tinkering sound from within had Gaara worried. What if the object he was looking for had been broken? Or stolen? Or hidden... There was a shout of joy from the back room as the old lady came tottering back onto the cosy, mud walled room.

"I found it, I found it! Here we are!", she said as she placed it on the table in front of her. The whole room looked like a huge library...Boxes here, boxes there, on the walls, on the floor... She cleared her throat roughly and held her hand out...Gaara looked at her dumbly for a second before handing her the object from his pocket.

"Ahh yes, this is Karina's...Now to open...ahh yes here's the key...", she chuckled to herself as she poped open the large locket to reveal a small, jewel incrusted key... Gaara smirked as Yameii opened the small box...the air whooshed out of it as the seal was broken and both peered in at it's contents... A small silver bracelet sat on the heavily padded, velvet lined box. The rubies and onyx shone brightly, glimering at the sun hit them, through the dusty window. Several small charms hung off the petite peice at regular intervals... Gaara fingered each small charm...

A horse...

A tiger...

A dragon...

A boar...

A goat...

A monkey...

And...a small metal eye...

Gaara paused on the eye. A huge surge of power filled him...His mother had told him about this in his dreams. The connection between her and the sand was strong, hence why it protected him... She had advised him that he would need it, and now he could see why...But why only one? Why not a male one as well? Or was this trying to tell him something?

"Wow, what is it?", Yameii asked Gaara. Gaara shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but i had a feeling to come to her vault...maybe this is what i was ment to claim...", he said quietly, still staring at the eye... Out of the whole piece, the eye caught his attention the most... just the way it..._looked _at you... Gaara sighed.

"Well i better be off now Yameii...I've got some important things to do. Nice seeing you...", he said as he gathered up the box and the key... Yameii nodded.

"Yes, I better get back to organising the back room again... It was...extreemly good to see you too..._Grandson_... Be sure to bring those young whippersnappers around to me!", she said. Gaara felt a shiver run down his spine... He turned back to find the room exactly as it was...no cookies on the table, and no rustling from the back room...Gaara shivered and walked out, trying to rid his mind of the event... He proceeded back to his office, to his room and stashed the bracelet... _Now i gotta find Suki and Daimen! _He said to himself as he shifted...The dawn sun streaching his huge shadow untill it reached both sides of the pathway...

* * *

_A/N:** WHAT WAS THAT IN THE BOX!!!!!! Wow, hehehe notice it had some of the chinese zodiac on it...the eye is for something else later...what it is you'll have to see. The reason i ended it here is because I didn't want to rush Suki's return...otherwise it'd spoil the SURPRISE!!!!!**_

_**Ohh well, you know the drill...READ AND RATE!!!!!!!!!! Makes me a very happy writer!!!!!! and earns me a bar of chocolate:) Thanks people for all your support so far!!**_

_**LOTS OF CHRISSY WISHES TO ALL!!!!!**_

_**xoxxoxoxooxoxox**_


	16. What's Sweeter? Blood Or Wine?

_A/N:** Okay, i read someone elses marvelous work and decided...it's fun to pick on the Akatsuki!! I mean come on! What could poor baby Tobi do to make everyone laugh till they wet their pants...or maybe weasel-chan's new pet? Or maybe...Kismae's fish food? What about the apparent lack of whipped cream in the fridge? Or a piontless debate gone wrong? Mmmmmmmm...I feel and idea brewing! Ohh well, let's get on with my new chapter...i'll debate later about this little spark, while you meanwhile, take a look at the situation! **_

_**By the way...later on the character fonts are: **Gaara...**Sakura**_...and **Suki**...

* * *

The shadow behind Suki paused, confused as to her destination...she'd changed her path over ten times in the last two hours he'd been following her. Tobi huffed and puffed as he pulled out one of Sasori's dusty old maps. He sighed as a ghost-like apparation appeared next to him.

"What does Madara-sempaii want from Tobi now?", he asked it.

"Obito, why do you insist on using that baby-name? It only makes you look weaker...you're an Uchiha! Stand tall, and let all cringe in you wake!!", It yelled at him. Tobi sighed again and returned to his map. The tall, black haired man stared down at the younger Uchiha's map and started tapping his foot...

"Dad! Tobi told you...Tobi is UNDERCOVER. That means Tobi have to use a fake name...", he said as Madara hissed.

"Obito!! We need to get those demons now!!!! Then we need to hunt for the Kyuubi, then finally we can hunt down the last REAL Uchiha...the family's power will be restored!", the ghost of Madara screached. Tobi nodded. He looked up at the shining sun, harsh as ever in the bright-blue desert sky...

"You've forgotten something Madara...", the little Uchiha said as he stared off into the distance.

"What? What could I possibly have forgotten, brat?", Madara hissed menicingly, the marks rising to the surface of his now blood-red eyes...

"The mummy and daddy...Tobi's had dealings with both Sakura and Gaara. They're just like the babies...", Tobi (Obito) answered back, still looking out into the horrizon, anything to avoid his father's kife-sharp glares...

"But you managed to wound one of the famed twins!", Madara said, his eys slowly returning to obsidian black again. Tobi sighed again.

"Actually, that was Sasori-dana. Tobi don't know where Deidara went, but than big snake ate the rest of them...", Tobi said, finally turning back to the man in front of him. Madara stared at the smaller version of himself.

"What colour?", Madara asked, flexing his fingers.

"Black and white...the white one was Sasuke. Tobi thinks he was controlling the other snake somehow... It wasn't very nice", Tobi said. Madara hissed, the whites showing on his knuckles.

"It's Manda... Last I saw, he was with that snake bastard...He's a family heirloom. Most of the ancestor Uchiha's of the past, when we were wanderers, could charm snakes...we caught one, and raised it, but it was stolen just after we joined Konoha...", Madara hissed as he spun on his heel, cloak fanning out behind him...a ghostly print of black and red clouds.

"So...", Tobi asked Madara in a rather teenage-response. Madara glared at Tobi...

"You really are just a child! I should have done this while I was alive, but instead I trusted a half-blood Uchiha!!!!! We need to make sure Sasuke is out of the way for a while...otherwise he could attack us you fool!!!!", Madara yelled. Tobi cringed, he hated 'family time'. Now he understood why Itachi killed the rest of them...they were nuts!!!!!!

"Fine! Whatever, Tobi'll think of something tonight!", Tobi shouted at the ghostly Akatsuki member...

"Good! I'm going!", Madara said as he dematerialised into a small, red gem... Tobi picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. _Once Tobi is done here, he will make good sure that nasty Father is put away somewhere...

* * *

_

The sun shone down on the two demons as Suki ploughed through the sand and dirt... Her breaths were coming in little puffs now, and her lips were cracked and dry...even for a demon, things weren't looking good. Daimen's heartbeats were getting weaker by the hour...the blood had now coated her front thigh completely, creating a blood-red saddle mark where the blood ran. He'd lost a lot of blood...Suki could smell it, along with that damp, cave-like smell of the man stalking her... She could feel him, following just out of range like a waiting jackal...prancing to the left, then the right, then funnily enough, below... She just kept on moving, at a slower pace than she'd started at, but still fast. The city village gates were visible enough now...two massive cliff edges stood out against the flat tundra. _Maybe I should shift back...He's probably tracking my huge amount of Chakra, or he is probably following by sound... Yes, I'll shift back and find somewhere to hide, then get hold of Dad... _Stopping, she shifted. Her bright green eyes flashing like a startled rabbit's as she scanned the flat desert for a small dune-cave...

* * *

Gaara sprinted out the city gates at an incredible speed. His massive paws pounding the dry ground as he headed for the first line of dunes. The sun was cleary up now, shining like a massive lightbulb in the azure sky. Black clouds were sitting low on the horizion, a forthcoming promise of heavy rain...But that would only hinder Gaara's search. Suki didn't like the rain, nor did Daimen usually. _If there's rain coming, Suki will probably head for the caves...But if she's pursued, she'll stand and ready herself... Kakashi said the Akatsuki would be after them, but why? Why would they want two fledglings when they can have two adults... _Gaara thought to himself as he headed for Yashamaru's cave... He figured, once Sakura got the news she'd be on her way too...if he was dealing with the Akatsuki, then he'd need all the back-up he could get...

_Sakura..._

_What? I was just getting comfortable..._

_Read the letter in my office, zip down to the cellar and bring the special mixture from behind the port..._

_Where are you?_

_No time to explain, I think i've just figured out why Daimen didn't call to us... Hurry!_

_Okay, i'll be there soon... _Gaara stopped on a low sand dune and howled again. The howling rebounded off the cliff faces behind him and echoed into the depths of the desert... The howl resonated and fell untill it resembled more of a roar, untill it was joined by another...a younger female roar, with little breaks in between... Gaara locked onto the roar and sent out his chakra probes. Even when the kids were in human form their chakra masses were like a signature...something the two of them didn't understand fully... He sent the probes through the dunes untill the probes prodded at a two familiar chakra spots... Suki and Daimen. Gaara opened a connection immediately, still walking towards the signal...

_Where are you two!!!!!!!! Your mother and I have been worried sick..._

**Sorry Dad, Daimen's hurt badly! You need to help me...there's someone following me...**

_Alright, your mother's on her way too..._

_**Gaara? Where are the kids? Have you found them? **_Sakura asked, tapping into the conversation.

_Yes, I've got them, but I haven't reached them yet..._

**Mum? Mum Daimen's hurt badly!!!!! You have to come quick!**

_**I know sweety, mamma's coming! And so's Daddy, just hold on!**_

_Suki can you-_

**Dad!! He's here!! He crossing the dunes infront of me!!!! **

_Just hold on sweety!!!!! I'm coming._

_**Gaara, i'm here! **_the connection faded between the three. Sakura came to a skidding hault in demon form right beside Gaara, a small green bottle between her sharp teeth.

_**We need to get to her quickly! Have you got a lock on them?**_

_Yeah, did you ask for re-inforcements and medic-nin?_

_**Yes, their on their way...I left them at the gates, their following my footprints... **_The Sakura-Demon laughed slightly...it came out more like a series of small grunts...

_Sakura...we need to find the kids, come on!!!_

_**Ohh yeah! Quick! **_Both the demons quickly sprinted along the dunes...sending little desert creatures flying in every direction...

* * *

Suki closed the connection as the stalker's shadow hit the dunes... A kinda scrawny male, about six foot stood on the sand-hill olding his hands up in surrender.

"Look, Tobi's not going to hurt you...", he said digging in his pockets and throwing the kunais to the ground.

"Ohh really! Why have you been following me then? I saw you with those bozo's Unkie Sasuke killed!!!", Suki cried and tried to wake Daimen again, he didn't shove at first but let out a small grunt as she brushed her hand over his wound... _Come on Daimen! Wake up!! _She thought as she watched the strange new guy cross the dune slowly.

"Back off!!!", she hissed, showing he pointy little teeth... Tobi backed away a little, standing back on the dune.

"Wow! Easy now, Tobi already said he wasn't going to hurt little demons...just talk...", Tobi said as he sat down on the dune.

_**Suki how are things?**_

**He's sitting on the dune infront of me Mum...he says he wants to...talk. He sounds kinda young, but not like me and Damein...**

_**Just keep him at a distance sweety...were just coming now... **_No more needed to be said as the echoing sound of giant footfalls came over a dune- not too far away. Suki roared, as the adults came over the dune. Running gracefully through the dunes, they looked like sand-cheetahs...the muscle in their thighs and forearms clenching and rippling as they crested the next set of dunes. Tobi's eyes widened as they came into sight, the black symbol rising to the top of the crimson sea... He made a grab for Daimen's lifeless ankle while Suki was yowling only to have his arm snapped up by a mini-monster. The boy had used the last of his strength to warn his sister. She turned on the defencless Uchiha, only to stare directly into his garnet-red eyes...

_**"SUKI NO!!!! DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!!!!!" **_The Sakura-Demon roared. It was enough to snap Suki out of the trance and swipe at his trapped arm with her half-formed demon-claws...

Gaara soared over the large dune to land directly behind the quivering Suki... He roared at the top of his lungs and shifted into human form again. The shouts of the guard-men and medics came from behind the great sand hills as Gaara ran at the bleeding Tobi. He sidestepped and aimed a combo to Gaara's defencless back. Gaara grunted as he was slammed to the ground with tornado-like force... Tobi laughed hysterically as he bounced off Gaara to land gracefully on a small sand mound. Gaara snorted as he tried to rid the sand from his mouth. He prepared himself mentally, acessing the long-dormant resevoir of chakra known as the great Shukaku... The beast lifted it's mighty head, laughing softly...

**So you need me again?( Shukaku)**

What do you think?

**Ahhhhh, so you are calling me...What's the deleima?**

THE KITS ARE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!

**Fine...here...** It said. Gaara felt a huge surge of forbidden power. It completed him, made him feel strong and awakened the hunger...the blood, the kills...ohh it brought back memories... Gaara lifted his head to the sky as the sand around him began to shift and move. Tobi scoffed.

"Well you know Gaara-sama, Tobi was hoping for a better challenge...", he said sarcastically. Gaara snarled at him, while Sakura paced around her babies, sheilding them protectvely with her armour plated tail... She nosed the injured Daimen...he didn't move. She trumpeted to Gaara, who turned his head to look at her..

_What's wrong?_

_**Gaara!!! He's not moving! He's bleeding alot and his breathing has slowed right down...**_ The medics rounded the hill with streachers vials...

_Give him to the medics, and take them both home...this is something I've got to do..._

_**Wait, I want to fight. I'll tell Suki to run home with them...She's big enough to fit them and Daimen on her back...**_

_Fine, but hurry! _Gaara screamed as Tobi launched himself at Gaara. Gaara growled and raised the sand around him, protecting himself from the powerfull kicks and punches... Gaara noticed a white-shadow like object floating near Tobi. Flicking up some sand he flitted towards the object...

"Madara! Watch out!", Tobi shouted as the object flew over to Tobi, and right through him... Gaara watched as Tobi jerked and bucked untill he finally stopped shaking... His red eyes snapped open and Gaara gasped. Suki took off, sending a little dust storm floating mistily through the battle feild. Gaara couldn't see, but felt the air move around him. He swung to his left as a punch entered from the right. He grabbed the hand and swung it in a huge circle, the body it was attached to soaring over his shoulder... Tobi grunted at he landed against a sand-hill. Gaara cocked his head and watched Tobi slide down...the sand shifted away to reveal...a rock. Gaara grinned. Sakura padded alongside Gaara once more, watching over her shoulder as her little girl strode back towards town...

_"__Sabaku Sōsō !!", _Gaara shouted at the shadow floating just out of reach behind the still lingering dust screen. The sand around him whirled and twisted...Sakura looked down in amazement as the sand around Gaara's feet launched itself at the Akatsuki member. He screamed out in terror for a few seconds before there was a sickening crunch. Sakura squirmed as an unidentified liquid rained down on them both... Gaara wrapped his hands around her for company as the red-rain soaked them both. Gaara looked off into the distance...

_That bastard's not dead yet... _

_It's wine...

* * *

_

Tobi smirked as the two demons beneith him. _Tobi is a good boy! He will bring baby demons back to Madara-sempaii!!! And Papa-Madara will be happy at Tobi-kun!! _

"Ohh Gaara-sama! Up here!", he said as the dust cloud cleared. Gaara looked up and snarled.

"Come on asshole-", Gaara stoped as Tobi covered his ears with his hands.

"Tobi not allowed to know swear words! Deidara-sempaii to Tobi so!!", Tobi said. Gaara laughed.

"If you act like a baby Tobi, you'll never get anywhere in life...", Gaara smirked as le lept for the hovering Tobi. A hard hit to his back and neck sent his crashing into a rock, midflight... The boy above him laughed creuelly as it dissapered. The real Tobi walked out from behind a dune.

"Ohh come on Gaara-sama! Are you really a great Kazekage? Are you going to let everyone die? By being niiave you can achieve great things you know...", Tobi giggled childishly. Gaara tired to lift himself up, only to come crashing to the floor again... He felt a stabbing pain in the middle of his spine and just collapsed... _Fuck! I've slipped a disk or something!!! Where's the medic-nin when you need them!!!

* * *

_

_A/N: **Alright i'll cut it off there for now, otherwise it's gonna go on for ages! So Gaara vs Tobi hey? OMG GAARA GOT HURT!!! Wait...isin't the sand ment to protect him? WTF happened there?!?!?!?! Hahahaa Madara said BASTARD!!!! and OMFG!!!! Madara Tobi's daddy?!?!?!?!!?! AHGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! NExt chappie due soon!! Keep posted!!! Back home in 2 days thank god!!!!!!! I thought Tobi-kun's little 'no swear ****words' thing was funny. But Hidan and his mouth...I think Tobi already knows...**_

****

**_Hidan: _**What about my mouth? I do not fucking swear!!

**Deidara: **Ohh hell yes you do un!!!

**_Hidan: _**Ha! You just swore!! See Tobi doesn't learn all his bloody foul langauge from me!!!!

_Itachi: _Ohh shut the fuck up you to gays!!!!

Tobi: Lalalalallalalalalalalallaalalla Not listening!!!!! lalalaalallalalallalalala

**Deidara: **Ohh great he's up! How the fuck didn he get out of that cage, un?

**_Hidan: _**Where's kisame? He needs to find that damn book!!

_Angel: _He can borrow my Mickey Mouse Bedtime Book Of Fun!

Tobi: NOOOOO!!!! Tobi wants his Icha Icha book!!!!!!

**Deidara:** HIDAN!!!!! I thought I told you to leep them locked in you cupboard!!!!!!!!

**_Hidan: _**What?!?!?! How did he get hold of my fucking porno?!?!?!?!?!

Deidara whacks Hidan over the head with the Mickey Mouse book...

**_Hidan: _**Owwwwwwww!!!!! Deidara!!!!!!!!

Runs after Deidara with scythe, Deidara screaming like a girl...

_Angel:_ Ooookkkkaaaayyyy...Where's my Mickey mouse book?

Tobi: Here it is Angel-chan.

_Angel: _Ohhhh so adorable!!!!!

Tobi: Angel? Can I sleep wth you tonight seeming Deidara-sempaii is going to be Hidan-sama's sacrifice...

_Angel: _Sure Tobi, anytime...

_Itachi: _I can't sleep either. Their making too much noise! Can I come too?

_Angel: _Ahhhhhh, thinks to self..._mmmmmm two hotties, NICE!!!!! _Yeah sure Weasel-chan

_Itachi: _Got my pjas already...

Angel looks down...

_Angel: _Oooookaay!!!! Night everyone! laughs evilly and shuts door...

END!


	17. New Dog, Old Tricks

_**A/N: Alright showdown!!!!!!!! Wait a minute! Who's that on the dune over there?!? Is it a bird?, Is it a Plane?, No it's...SASUKE!!!!!!! Come to the rescue again!!!!! Maybe we should start calling him Super-Sasuke-man!!!!!! LOL!

* * *

**_

Sasuke looked down from his perch into the sand benieth him. The swirling grains seemed to be gravitating towards the centre of the desert... _Gaara's preparing, he's not going to defeat Tobi though, he barely stood three minutes against me...Tobi's going to wipe him out... Ohh well, better go help him, last time I battled someone of my own clan was...AGES ago! Brilliant!_

He cringed as he heard the defening thump from Gaara, as he landed on the dune... _Alright I guess it-_ Tobi screamed as he lept into the air, huge sand hands trailing after him...

_Seems Gaara-sama has learnt some new moves...Still not enough..._ He thought to himself as he jumped down from the tree... He sprinted across the dunes, gaining power for the chidori, he activated the sharingan. Four hooked dots chased each other around as he went a level further, testing his new power. Sure, he'd been an ordinary user for quite a while...but once he'd killed Orochimaru and Itachi...It grew more powerfull. He'd obtained the highest level in Uchiha history...the same feat Itachi had managed to do...the power only three Uchiha's had obtained including himself... The Mangekyo. Each person's had a unique signature, the number of dots, shape of the pupil and power level . Sasuke straightened his arm letting the friction build up while he watched on...

* * *

Gaara's vision came and went untill he was down to foggy shapes. Tobi had smashed him into the rocks so many times it was unbelievable. _How was he dodging my attacks? _Gaara thought to himself. Wait Sakura had said something about this guy just a few minutes ago... "_Don't look into his _eyes_...". _A sound lke a charging bull came over the dune and a flying blue and white shape collided with Tobi, knocking his mask clean off his face and throwing him into one of the many sand-covered rocks. Gaara was actually ashamed when he heard himself gasp as he laid eyes on his attacker's true face... 

"Obito? I saw you in Kakashi's old photographs! How are you still alive? He told me you were dead!", Gaara roared. Sasuke jumped up to land on a higher dune to laugh.

"Why, does it mean anything to you demon?", the new voice of Tobi snarled back. Gaara was astounded.

"Ohh come on Obito, you have to give the demon a break. Afterall they only have a peanut-sized brain...", Sasuke laughed. He turned his anger-filled eyes towards Sakura, snarling gently behind Gaara.

"Hehehe, long time no see hey Sakura-chan? So you were the one who married him...Ha! And to think I thought of you as a girl of standards...", Sasuke mocked. Sakura looked up and hissed.

"Ha! At least i'm not the one who married the gay snake!", Sakura chimmed back. Sasuke laughed and re-focused on the little shape struggling in the sand a few meters away...

"Obito, I said stay down!", Sasuke screamed before whacking the now defencless Obito on the back... He grunted up managed to fling himself out of the way before the strike connected. Sasuke's hand hit the ground, the opposite hand fliping him upwards and flinging several kunai at him. The force of the landings sending rippling shudders through the sand-mountains. Sasuke pulled himself up and turned around to Gaara.

"Some help would be apreciated ohhh master of the sand!!!!", Sasuke said sarcastically as he threw his Katana at the fallen Obito. Gaara snorted.

"Has this got anything to do with Sakura and me?", Gaara growled. Sasuke ducked a hit from Obito, and activated his Mangekyo.

"No, why would it?", Sasuke growled as he was flung into a dune, sinking below it's surface... Gaara flicked the sand away, uncovering a bleeding Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Let Gaara help you...!", Sakura cried. Sasuke shook his slick hair, the black strands swinging like twisted jungle vines...Obito stopped for a moment and rolled up his sleeves. Sasuke concentrated on the small spot behind his neck. The heat rose from his neck and traveled across his cheeks, down his arms and legs, swirling across his chest, enveloping him in a bright red swirl...

"I have no time to play with insignificant, unimportant people ...Curse Level Two!!", Sasuke screamed as his pale skin started to glow red. Obito looked over to Sasuke after wiping his bleeding nose on his cloak. Numerous stab wounds from Sasuke's kunai and discarded katana dripped brown-red blood onto the pale white dunes. Sasuke chuckled loudly, evilly as the tingling sensation spread like a disease throughout his fragile body. Obito gasped as Sasuke's tattoo marks merged into one horrifing mask of pure horror... Sasuke trembled as the massive hand-like wings ripped through his skin and tee-shirt, glistening in the afternoon sun...

_I can't hold this form for very long...damn it, i can already feel it burning... _Obito laughed as he saw Sasuke, doubled over in pain and gasping for air.

" Is this all you can do snake-boy?", Obito hissed as he activated his own Sharingan... Five little dots apeared on the surface of his blood red pupils... Sasuke felt the rush of energy as Gaara started to shift. Silently calming himself down he closed his eyes... unaware of the charging Obito...

* * *

Suki raced back towards Suna as fast as she could, the pounding of her father's blows rumbling the ground like an earthquake. Daimen was twitching violently on her back, as the nurses tried to seal the wound. The gates to Suna quickly drew apon the small team, as Suki pounded harder into the softer sand of the trading path. Daimen's power was fading fast, as Suki drew nearer to the gates. 

"Ms Sand, he's not looking too good!", one of the medics screamed from her back. The blonde haired kunochi was leaning over the little demon, her slender hand rested just above his sloar-plexus. His shallow breathing was loud and struggled as she moved her hand to the stab wound.

"Ino-chan, he's burning up! His head feels like it's on fire", another kunochi shouted, dragging her hand away from under his forhead protector. Ino shrugged.

"Suki, how far away are we?", Ino asked her.

"Not far...right here!", Suki growled as she skidded to a sudden hault. Almost all the kunochi and medic ninjas losy their balance for a moment. A huge tail curved over them all and enclosed over Daimen.

"Here take him, i need to help Mum and Dad!", Suki said, throwing the semi-concious Daimen into Ino's waiting arms.

"Just go Suki!", Ino shouted up at her. Suki snorted softly, nudged her brother with her muzzle and bounded off again.

"That kid reminds me so much of her mother...and it's kinda annoying", Ino smiled to her associates. They all nodded in agreement and looked up to meet the frantic calls of the gate-guards.

"Mrs Akimichi! What happened?!?!", the closest guard called. Ino looked up, pale blue-grey eyes fixed apon the 'large-boned' guard racing up to her.

"A fight, Gaara and Sakura-sama are fighting off a member of the Akatsuki. They were after the kids all along...seems Jiraiya was wrong this time", Ino said solemly. The guard nodded.

"So what happened to Daimen-sama?", the guard asked Ino. Ino shook her head.

"I'm not sure...Suki said he got stabbed by Sasori...but the wound looks like it's been torn", Ino said, looking down at the huge gaping hole in Daimen's chest. The guard and a few others gasped as she mentioned the forbidden name. Chouji had seen Sasori on one of his missions once...the rest of his squad was anahilated...the squad that hadn't stayed on the main track. Shortly after that Chouji had asked her out...and a year after that...married her. She looked back on their wedding day all the time... Sasori of the Red Sand was from this country, and it didn't suprise her that he was in the vicinity, but at the moment he was the least of her worries...Gaara would kill her if she let Daimen die, and the sounds of his breathing was getting softer and softer... She cringed at the mental image of a very pissed off Gaara...

"Hurry up and get him into the theatre...", Ino shouted at the medics. They all nodded in unison and heaved Daimen onto the streacher, and started off down the hills towards the hospital...

* * *

Sasuke readied himself for another Chidori as Obito charged again... The white-blue chakra swirled and whistled as Sasuke ran at Obito, the distinct bird calls echoing around the cliffs...Sasuke grinned evilly as he ploughed into Obito, his hand burrying itself in his soft stomach. Obito coughed, showering Sasuke in globules of blood...Sasuke smirked and stepped back, admiring his work thouroghly. Obito slumped to the ground, the ghostly apparation floated out of his body, turning a dark-translucent purple... 

"Obito! Get your ass off the floor right now and kill him!!!!!", Madara roared. Gaara peered at the floating shape and chuckled. _So Madara's back is he? Great...but why is he with that Obito guy? _Sakura growled again, stepping hesitantly forwards... Gaara put out his arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"OBITO!!!! Hurry up! We need the demons!", Madara yelled at him again. Obito rolled over onto his stomach, pushing himself up with his arms. The hole made by the Chidori sparked and smoked...the damage was clear, but how was he standing with an injury like that? Obito hissed as pain lacerated this lower abdomen. Sakura started to hiss as he stood up, the thick black fringe masking his onxy eyes... A sudden shudder of power rippled the ground, sending everyone present to the floor...all exept...Obito... A smoke bomb exploded before anyone could fix on anything, followed by a massive purple flash...A sudden wind started to shift away the smoke, revealing something no one was ever expecting...Gaara gasped as the shape emerged from the remaining smoke...

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHH!!! The terror of the shadow shape!!!!!!!! What the hell is it? Ohh well i don't think this was one of my best chapters but what the hell...review anyways! Any messages and reviews are much loved... 

Happy chrissy! Next chapter due after chrissy!!!! Keep posted!!!!!


	18. The Last Great Demon

_A/N: **Hahah LOL, I just played the latest Spyro game and i have to say...this part of the story was influenced ALOT by it! The character it's based on...we'll you'll all have to read and find out...for all you people who have absolutely NO IDEA what i'm going on about and are thinking "CRAZY PERSON" well...i think you might wanna Wiki or Google it...lemme give ya'll a hint...Steel-spiked tail...Now my little brother thought it was a good idea ( mind you he's like 10...that's worrying...)and I think it adds a little character to the "smoke-creature"...i leave it in your capable hands my people!!!!! Review and message...and remember no FLAMES PLEASE...now i'm going out to get some popcorn...cause this is gonna be BIG!**_

_**Lots of love! Toodles!**

* * *

_

Gaara shuddered as the menacing power waves radiated from the smoke cloud. Gaara felt the power...the pure evil leaking from it combined with the pale blue glow was enought to spook everyone. _God it's strong...feels like when Naruto shifts...but on a much larger scale. What the hell is this boy? _

"Gaara, what's happening?", Sakura shouted as s sudden wind started to howl. Sasuke's eyes widened as the next power surge hit him.

"That's definately not an Uchiha...kinda feels like a demon?", Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan.

"Tell me something I don't know Uchiha!", Gaara snarled, stepping infront of Sakura. A thundering crash caused Gaara to cease glaring at the little Uchiha and turn startled eyes upon the smoke. The breeze had slowed, quietly blowing the smoke away. Sasuke tensed as he caught a glimpse of a huge, red eye...

"GAARA! SAKURA! RUN!!!", he said as he turned tails and ran behind a dune. Gaara looked from the thinning smoke to the safe dune. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her towards the dunes, just as a massive claw landed just behind them. A massive shadow pulled over the crest of the dunes, scales gleaming dully in the sunset. Huge red and black wings unfolded giving the new creature a bat-like appearance...

"It can't be...Gaara, Sakura...don't look into it's eyes. I'll have to dissable it before you can do anything!", Sasuke shouted as he lept from the low dune, only to be smacked into a hidden rock by a massive, steel tipped tail...

"Sasuke what is it!!!!", Gaara shouted as the creature reared and roared, flaring out massive spines along it's long neck.

"That, my friend...", Sasuke grunted, "...would be the tenth demon...".

"WHAT TENTH DEMON!?!?!", Gaara shouted.

"THE tenth demon...the Sharingan Dragon...", Sasuke screamed back as he dodged a swipe from the still half concealed shape.

"There is NO such thing Sasuke! Even if there was it would have been sealed centuries ago!", Sakura shouted. Gaara shook his head...

"No Sakura, he's right... The scrolls in the library...i found something on the dragon a few years ago...I had to follow up on some confirmed reports and stumbled across the scroll. The last time it was seen was when Madara died...then one person saw it when Itachi-san killed his clan...", Gaara said shaking his head. Sakura gasped as the shape fully emerged from the cloud of yellow dust.

* * *

Madara beamed as he took possesion of Obito's frail body, the pure power and thrill of the promised upcoming kill was surging through his veins. He felt Obito give in as he pushed further into his mind...further into his being...he laughed to himself as he pushed Obito's fighting spirit out of the way and made himself at home. _Possessing you was much easier than I thought...my son..._

_Why can't you use your own body?_

_Because it had too much damage done to it when I fought that little brat, Itachi._

_He was a great Uchiha and he didn't deserve to die!_

_He would have died later anyway...that third level Sharingan he attempted took it's toll on his Chakra reserves..._

_But he DIED Madara! What's the point if wiping everyone out if there's no Uchiha's left?_

_They were all weaklings anyway... _Madara hissed. Tobi huffed...

_But he was HELPLESS!!! You could have kept him alive! He was a fine example-_

_Of what? FAILURE? _

_No he was loyal and-_

_Yes, all the attributes a pure Uchiha wouldn't possess...he was a weakling...a discrace.. Now would you just shut up and let me have my fun. You've had more than enough of your fair share...now it's my turn! _Madara silenced him as he began to intitaiate the change, his droning voice still begging and whimpering behind Madara's mind sheilds as Madara's long dormant powers awakened. _Ahhhhh...now I feel it...Dragon...COME TO ME! _The power swirled around him...enveloping him in a dark-purple aura. He laughed as he felt the familiar pounding of the powerfull energy start to echo throughout his body. He felt limbs and arms lengthening as the muscle and ligaments reformed into powerfull arms and legs, each toe and limb tipped with a deadly, hooked claw... He felt the tingling sensation of the tough, black hide creeping over his back and under his belly. He'd forced Obito onto all-fours as the pain started. The ripping sensation of his bones and cartlige snapping and lengthening echoed throughout his head sending Madara mad with enticement as the dark aura started to slowly sink into Obito's small, fragile body... Suddenly the snapping and cracking stopped. Madara lifted his head slowly, red eyes gleaming in the slightly masked sunlight. He stared with sensitive eyes through the mist at the shocked enemies. His spirit was still trying to keep Obito under controll. He lifted a muscled forearm up and examined the knife-sharp claws as he flexed and pointed them...

The shape beyond the mist edged closer. Madara cocked his head, "_Hahahah!! How stupid do you __honnestly think I am? YOU have the guts to sneak up on ME? Well come get some little weakling!!!!" _Madara roared in his head, making the supressed Obito tremble like a leaf caught in a storm... Madara swung a steel tipped tail towards Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke dicked just in time as the creature lunged with double-rows of serrated teeth, rumbling the ground not far behind him...

"It's a dragon!", Sakura screamed as Gaara attempted to pull her behind a dune for safety...

"Didn't I just say that?", Gaara said quietly with a hint of sarcasm. She glared at him.

"It's not my fault! I've been under a hell of a lot of stress lately if you haven't noticed!", Sakura fumed. She peeked over the dunes as she heard a deafening thump. Sasuke was lying on a sand dune not far away...and he wasn't moving...

"Shit Sasuke's down!", Sakura whimpered. The huge dragon swung it's massive head around the dune and before Gaara could grab her , picked her up between it's fangs... She screamed as she was suddenly thrown off balance and hoisted straight up, at least fifty-foot above the ground. Gaara lept for her only to crash into the creature's armour-plated belly as it took flight...

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!", Gaara screamed as he desperately sprinted after her...His demon was battered and bruised...there was absolutely no way he could transform...but what about Sasuke? Gaara stoped running and looked over his shoulder at the panting Sasuke.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!", Sasuke shouted at Gaara. Gaara jogged up to him, lending him his shoulder. The Uchiha shrugged him away and walked a few steps...before falling to his knees in the left over white sand...

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Sasuke screamed at the sky. Gaara just stared at him...

"What are you looking at?", Sasuke growled at Gaara. Gaara still stared...

"What is your problem!", he roared as he launched himself at Gaara... Gaara sidestepped and Sasuke fell to his knees in the sand pooling at his feet, hissing angrily he tried to get to hs feet. Gaara grabbed his hair and pulled lightly...

"Owwww...put me down now!", Sasuke screamed at Gaara. Gaara's features hardened again as he bared his slowly growing fangs.

"Shut up now, or i'll kill you later got it? She is MINE, get it brat? MY MATE...so don't even try to get with her...if you do...so help me", he tugged Sasuke's hair harder to emaphasise his point..., "I will tear you limb from limb...", Gaara snarled. He released Sasuke's hair and looked towards the sky...nightfall was fast approaching, bathing the endless desert in a golden-red glow... He focused on the clearly seen moon...it was full...

"We will wait till nightfall...", Gaara growled as Sasuke got up and brushed himself off, glaring at Gaara with his Sharingan...

"Are you stupid or something? That THING could have killed her by then...I want to at least see her again before I leave to track down Kabuto-", Sasuke stopped as he heard cracking... He turned towards Gaara, who was annoyingly enough, cracking his knuckles...none too quietly either...

"Are you truly stupid?", Gaara said, his voive devoid of any emotion... Sasuke began to saunter towards Gaara, an evil look in his eyes...

"Why you...", Sasuke started, but stopped as Gaara raised a hand and flicked him in the forehead...just like Itachi used to...Sasuke was momentarily stunned as Gaara walked away a little bit. He focused his unseeing eyes on the stupified Uchiha...

"The moon, baka...it's almost full...Sakura and my powers are fuleled by the changing moon...the fuller the moon, the stronger our power gets...on the night of a full moon however, our bodies HAVE to return to our alternate and STABLE states...ie, our demonic states...Naruto is the only exception. He has learnt to supress his demon nature and harness it willingly as a weapon...", Gaara turned towards the pale moon... Sasuke recovered and walked calmly over to Gaara.

"Fine, but if she's dead...", Sasuke warned. Gaara growled...

"Are you threatening me? Uchiha?", he hissed. Sasuke didn't answer, instead he turned towards the west...

"Maybe demon, maybe...", Sasuke said with a smirk as he padded off towards the city...Gaara followed him with pale, ghostly eyes... _Mmmmm...so he does still have feelings for my dear Sakura..._He looked up towards the stars_...Be safe Sakura...Be strong...

* * *

_

A/N: **Hahahaha LOL! Gaara chucked a tanty! And did we all find out what the Dragon was based on? The answer is Cynder off Spyro...ya know...with her metal tipped tail and red eyes...kinda cool! Anyways...so Sasuke DOES like Sakura...but why would she got out with him? He was an absolute asshole to her all the way through. He hit her and left her on a bench for the cute and kinda clueless Naruto to find...how mean! On the other hand...does Gaara really care? If that were MY b/f i would have smacked him silly, but yah know...that's MY point...anyways as I said before at the moment ANY KIND reviews would be great! The more there are the faster I finish...kinda a self-esteem thingy. Anyways people i'm off to visit my new best bud...happy reading!**


	19. Time Draws Near: Full Moon Approches

_A/N_: _**Okay, my internet at home has officially crashed...Gotta loovvee Telstra... Anyways so where was I...all things in my life have officially crashed to my knees at the moment...my b/f's gone to Geraldton ( back Friday thank god!), My bestie-babe is pissed at me cause of my b/f's bestie ( aka her b/f...don't ask...) and my internet is GONE!!! What shall I do? I may have to live at my b/f's house for a while...he's got internet! Anyways that's basically the whole story for me not brining the next chappy to you. Please don't eat me! If you want to eat someone eat my dad...he's responsible for the internet being screwed up. Many thankies if you do! Neways this chappy is for my new bestie Jas...and of course my loyal fans and readers! Now while you browse i'm gonna go read my Anne Rice books...Happy reading! Ohh i found out what Suki means too...apparently it means 'winter' in Japanese, and Daimen i've decided ( after spending half an hour translating it...) means basically 'little devil'...kinda fitting don't chya think?

* * *

**_

Sakura gasped as she was lifted into the air. Thoughts of escape manouvers plumeted through her head...but by now it was too late. The claws that gripped her loosened a little as the huge creature brought her to it's mouth. She clenched her eyes shut as she enetered it's warm cavern.

_Now, you're going to be a good girl and sit quietly in my mouth aren't you?_

_Who are you? What are you?_

_That is none of your concern at the moment...now are you going to behave? Or do I have to 'accidentlly' drop you?_

_Whatever..._

_Really? _It laughed. The echoing bounced painfully around in her head. It opened its half closed mouth a little and Sakura slid towards the rows of serrated teeth...

_Don't do it! I'll be good...but i'm warning you, Gaara will come and save me..._

_How, he can't find our scent...we're in the air, that's the whole plan..._

_Uhhhhaaaaa..._ The last words she heard from the huge dragon was a slight chuckle as it closed its mouth a little. Sakura shuffled back up towards its tongue...away from the sharp rows of teeth, not far from her left foot. She grasped her knees in an attempt to gain a little comfort but the dragon tossed its head, sending her rolling into the side if it's massive jaws.

_Sssssstop moving! _It snarled as it shifted her with it's tongue. She yelped as she felt the warm limb run the length of her back in an effort to push her back.

_Behave or i'll swallow you! _It growled and opened it's mouth a little again, letting fresh air in for her... At that moment she felt a chill, like an electric shock run down her spine. She peered out of its mouth to glance at the moon...it was full, a pale, pasty shape amongst the floating clouds..._Not much longer..._

_What did you say?_

_Nothing, just admiring the sky..._

_I guess, _It said in a more kinder voice, _you could sit on my back...as long as you don't fall off..._

_Okay then, but how... _It didn't needed to be answered.. A huge claw lifted itself up to the dragons mouth as he angled it upwards slightly. Curling his tongue around her and lifiting her into his waiting claw, he slowly helped her acend his slippery back. She lost her foothold twice but after a lot of effort she placed herself carefully between the spines in the hollow of his neck. She leaned back against one of the spines and looked up at the moon again. It had risen higher in the sky, acting as a glimering lightbulb against the dimming, azure sky. The full face of it beckoned to her, enticed the demon within her blood to awaken, to rise and throw her head back, howling low and mournfully at its pale face...The time was near...

* * *

"So, Ohh great Kazakage...what do we do now", Sasuke smirked with oure sarcasm and loathing. Gaara was sitting at his desk, arms folded across his papers, head bowed...he groaned.

"Would you just shut up? Or do i have to burry you up to your neck in sand again?", Gaara growled. The darkness was soothing, comforting...although he would rather be pacing. But not in front of this looser...

"So what are we going to do?", Sasuke was actually smiling now. He was taking every chance to annoy Gaara, and it wasn't helping at all...

"We are going to wait. You do know what 'wait' means now don't you?", Gaara snarled at him from within his dark embrace, red eyes gleaming in the dark cavern of his arms. _Why don't I kill this stupid little brat now?He's driving me even more insane... _Gaara lifted his head briefly to look out the sand edged window. The moon had almost risen, it's pale, ghostly light illuminating the plateu... Gaara smirked..._If Sakura can feel what i'm feeling right now_, he said to himself, then that bastard has no chance. He could already feel the Shukaku's power rising and pounding through his shallow veins...the sand in his gourd eddying and swaying to the thrum of his pulse...

Sasuke watched him. He was obviously worried about something...or someone... Suddenly he sensed Gaara's pluse quicken and grow stronger as Gaara lifted his head up to the windowsill. _Even though he's a human carrier...it seems he is still vunerable to the full moon's siren, just like me...as the moon grown fuller, our powers seethe and grow stronger... I wonder if my dear lady Sakura can feel it too..._ He snapped straight out of it as Gaara turned back, resting his head on the huge wooden desk.

"So why are we waiting?", He said trying to get a reaction from Gaara, although in this mood, it probably wasn't the best thing to do... Gaara rose from his chair, his eyes hooded with shadows. Obviously he didn't like being questioned... Sasuke shrunk back. On any other night, he would have been an equal match for the young Kazekage but tonight...tonight was a completely different story...While his powers diminish, Gaara's only grew stronger. He'd noticed this back in the old days...when he'd fought him in the Chunnin Exams...he seemed more at ease when he'd fought him than their earlier encounter before the written exam...the reason...the full moon. Gaara slowly padded over to Sasuke, heading straight for him...Sasuke took a deep breath as Gaara brushed past him, his deadly aura sending shivers down his back. The young Uchiha panicked as Gaara ploughed gently past him...and to the windowsill...He let the air whoosh out as he turned to face Gaara's back. Gaara looked over his shoulder at the young Uchiha...Why was he shaking? Sasuke looked away as Gaara's unseeing eyes focused on his face...on his neck... Gaara turned back and looked up at the moon again, then laid his hands over his chest. As he did so he felt something sharp stab into his half-closed palms...He reached into his Kazekage uniform and produced the tiny necklace. On the way home they'd encountered Suki, who, they'd guessed had been runnning back to help but...had been caught up chasing a desert hare around the dunes. Gaara chuckled, _definately the heart of her mother..._

"I'm going for a walk, saty in here if you value your life...", he said as he jumped out the window and landed gracefully two stories below, on Suki's balcony... Sasuke grumbled then looked enticingly at Gaara's padded desk-chair.

"He won't mind if i 'borrow' it...", Sasuke smirked as he walked over to Gaara's desk...

* * *

Gaara landed as quietly as a cat on Suki's balcony two floors down. The shadows wrapped around him so he seemed invisible. Suki's window was easy enough...the shutters were open and her tiny night-light shone, giving the room a soft golden glow, unlike the pale white moonlight outside. Gaara opened the windows and swept silently inside.

He still clasped the box with one and as he vaulted over the low windowsill and onto the soft sandy floor. Suki stirred on her futon and dropped the tiny teddy Shukaku on the floor. Gaara watched as Suki's slender hand began to search for the missing soft toy...Gaara smiled,_ they always look this cute when they're this age... _He walked over and picked up the fallen toy.The similarities between toy and real life were pretty much nil, right down the the sharp little claws that tipped each padded foot. Suki immediately grabbed the small toy and snuggled it close as Gaara opened the box...a small feminine braclette and a serpent-like chain rested gracefully on the black-velvet lined box. He picked up the little bracelette and examined the small charms again...the eye still caught his attention. It was fairly small, delicate...but Gaara knew this would probably come in handy... The blue-topaz centre of the eye gleamed as he clicked it onto Suki's tiny wrist. She tossed restfully i her sleep as Gaara kissed her forehead. The charms glowed in the dull lamp light...

The horse's golden topaz eyes gleamed with newfound power...

The tiger's onxy stripes shined like the stars...

The boars tiny little ruby eyes gleamed with happiness...

The goat's opal horns shone like the rainbow in the dim surroundings...

The monkey's amethyst eyes calmed and soothed...

The eye's pale blue centre looked like a diamond...

But the lapis-lazuli dragon...was a dull grey...

a symbol of worry...

A symbol of distress...

A symbol of missfortune...Gaara grunted when he saw it..._Not suprising..._ He thought to himself as he gathered the box back up...

_Now for Daimen... _He said to himself as he silently slipped out the window.

* * *

The hospital was no more than a story below, an easy landing for Gaara. He walked past the front desk quietly as to not disturb the snoring attendant...She'd drooled all over her keyboard, Gaara smiled. _Well that explains how some of the paitents have been getting out..._

He slipped silently through the hallways, dodging sleepy doctors and caffiene devoid nurses, till he stopped before room number 28. The door was half closed, Gaara pushed it carefully open and looked over to the small shape, breathing softly under the crisp, light blue covers... He carefully slipped the silver anklet on the sleeping figure's foot and turned to the machines. The heart machine was steady, as was the lung machine...but the oxygen measurer had dipped. Gaara shook his head and reached over the bed to unlock the window... He'd almost reached it when he felt a tight little grip fall over his outstreached arm...he looked calmly down into Daimen's light green orbs...\

"Dad, is everything okay with mum?", he rasped quietly. Gaara detached his grip and poured him a glass of water.

"Yeah, she's just out hunting...", He said, averting his eyes from the child's determined gaze, then handing him the glass.

"No she's not...your just saying that aren't you?", Daimen said after downing the whole glass. "She's missing isn't she? I know dad, you don't have to lie to me...i'm not Suki you know...". Gaara sighed.

"I know your not the same as Suki...but still...we're going out to find her in a few hours, when the moon has risen fully and-".

"And your powers have come back in full...i know dad. I can feel it too...", Daimen said again. Gaara looked up into the young demon's face...

"Yes. Now i'm going to leave you here for a while okay? I need you to be a big strong demon and look after Suki. In return Suki is to look after you...", Gaara rumbled. The young demon looked up at him as if he were his idol...

"Yes dad! But why does she have to protect me? I'm a big strong demon too!!", Daimen said, raising his injured arm into the air. Gaara chuckled and moved away from the bed...

"Seems you inherrited more from me than Sakura thought...now be good son, i need to get back. If you ever need me let the Shukaku within you call to the anklet I have given you...", Gaara said moving towards the open window. He shifted his weight and hopped onto the outside balcony...

"But dad!-", Daimen sighed as Gaara stepped onto the balcony's railing and fled into the moonlit village...

_I will be a protector...I will look after Suki..._

_And I will not let Dad down..._ He thought to himself as he let his small head fall back to the hard hospital pillow..._I **will** be strong!

* * *

A/N: __**And thus concludes the secret of the bracelets...what? what are you all looking at me like that for? I HAD to do it cause in the next chapter Gaara's going away to find Sakura with that lame excuse of an Uchiha...And there's going to be a SUPRISE appearance in this next chapter...i'm if you think back...i didn't kill off all the Akatsuki...there's still one...but who you'll have to find out...maybe one comes back from the dead...maybe someone stronger than Tobi/Obito. ( I have come to a conclusion that Obito has multiple personalities...1) when he's speeking to his father and the Akatsuki ( cause he's their new leader...) he is OBITO...but when he talks to Sakura in the next chappy he is TOBI ( the good boy...we all hope...). This probably won't end nicely...be warned...MWAAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!**_


	20. Demon Within

_A/N:_ _**Okies, my week has officially been smashed...But it may get worse...I'm sorry guys the next few chapters may be a little slow on the uploading! Telstra had officially slowed down the internet on our network to a snails pace! And to cut it the actual writing may be slow as well seeming I have to look after my little brother and sister...but anyways! So what did we get up to? Ohh yeah! Sakura's been kidnapped by the possessed Obito/Tobi and Gaara is plotting Sasuke's death constantly...and quite frankly I would have killed the little weasel years ago...but i guess the mighty Gaara has some mighty big plans for him...mmmmmm...nice...

* * *

**_

Gaara slipped past the guards easilly, most of them were out cold... _Now that's a scary thought..._ Gaara said to himself, almost turning back to check on the little ones again. _No, I need to get out of here and help Sakura..._

He stopped in his downstairs study, rustling through the numerous debt payments...

He produced a small parchment and a quill and began to write feverishly on the dulled paper...

_**Temari & Kankurou,**_

_**The moon is full and now is the best time to collect Sakura. I leave the children in your capable hands for now. If I do not return by tomorrows eve, please treat my children as your own. There is no need to tell them what has happened nor send a search party, I WILL be back by tomorrow night with Sakura. I need the medical team on standby though in case I should return and need urgent medical assistance...I fear the worst at the current time and may not return to continue being the Kazekage, should I not return Kankurou shall reign untill Damein is old enough...Treat this document as a will, a final testiment and keep it from prying hands.**_

_**Regards, **_

_**Gaara**_

_**Fifth Kazekage**_

He re-read the parchment out-loud to assure himself thatall was indeed sorted if he were to loose his battle. He looked through the huge bay windows into the now dark sky...The moon loomed omniously pale in the pitch black sky... The time had come... He rolled the parchment and placed it in his uniform before shooting up the stairs to the ignored Uchiha. He threw the door open to find the young Uchiha had been amusing himself the whole time...

"Time to go?", Sasuke said wearily as he yawned. Gaara nodded.

"All has been taken care of. We need to move fast, the moon won't stay full for long...", Gaara answered looking up at the pale moon again, the beams of light bathing him with an etheral glow, enhancing the black rings around his eyes...the marks of the beast within... the beast clawing at his insides to set it free, and let it's rein of terror begin anew... Sasuke smiled childishly.

"Seems you've got a little moonfever my friend...", he said sarcastially. Gaara turned his now blood-red eyes on him, a look of pure evil...

"Since when was I ever your 'friend'", Gaara hissed as he lumbered towards the door. A small smile twitched the sides of Sasuke's mouth as Gaara's tail emerged from his now full gourd..._ Only a few more shifts an you'll be like me...and i'd hate to see what will happen when that thing get's out..._Sasuke thought to himself as he followed the enraged demon out the door, his own powers begging for release all the same...

* * *

Sakura felt her hair whip around her as they passed through a wind current. The silvery moon now shone higher in the dark , lapis sky. She smiled evilly, the power surging through her veins now was almost unbearable...

She shifted slightly where she sat, leaning forward, away from the hard spike behind her. The great dragon below murmured something before banking sharply to the left and swooping closer to the sandy ground. She'd lost track of where they were a few miles back when a whole heap of clouds blocked the ground... The great dragon hovered for a few seconds before resting heavilly on the night-dew laced dunes, it's onyx scales and ruby talons gleaming like mirrors in the pale moonlight...

"So why did you kidnap me?", she asked it as she hopped down from it's back, avoiding the sharp spines on the backs of it's elbows. The moonlight bathed her in a slivery glow, making her pink hair glow a fait, ghostly white... The dragon blinked at the sight, suddenly at a loss for words...

"Because Gaara doesn't deserve you... That traitor Uchiha has bitten you my dear. I'm not sure when but he has...", the dragon shivered and shifted, reforming into the naked shape of the boy she'd fought earlier. Sakura tried not to stare but could't help noticing how many deep scars and holes permeated his entire skin. His beautifull snow white skin, damaged by numerous pink slices and lumps. Sakura looked away suddenly when she felt his gaze on her face. He cheeks grew hot suddenly...

"And what has that got to do with it?", Sakura asked, trying to occupy herself by going through his half torn kunai pocket. He smiled evilly and reached into a backpack that had suddenly appeared.

"Because my dear, an normal woman cannot produce the next Uchiha protegy...you have been bitten by not just an Uchiha but an Uchiha who possesses a foreign enegry source...which means...you, my poor little cherry blossom, have accumulated his gift. This means the children you produce will be stronger than your usual Uchiha. Much stronger than Itachi AND Sasuke combined!", he was breathing heavilly now. A touch of madness in his crimson eyes... Sakura suddenly felt more than a little uneasy...Obito pulled out a dry cloak and pants...

"So what exactly are you planning? And how come you decided to go after the kids?", She asked, trembling from the stress of it all...He walked calmly over and placed the backpack on the floor behind her, helping her to sit with a gentle hand...

"Well...the demise of the great Kazekage, the sensless murder of his offspring...and...the re-creation of the UCHIHA CLAN!!!!!!", he roared with laughter...She was shocked. _The whole thing...the whole thing had been a set up?How could I have been so stupid?_

"Why do you looked so shocked? In order to bring my clan back from the brink of death I have to have a wife...and a strong one at that...And you my dear cherry blossom, are the perfect candidate. But in order to make you willing to bear my children...I have to destroy the things that link you to that horrid place...Your mate...and your kids...", he said, smirking evilly.

"And what? Is that smirk of yours an Uchiha trait?", she snarled at him for no reason.

"If that's what i'm going to act like, then I really don't think I want to be an Uchiha...", she smilled sarcastically at him. He grinned like a crocodile when he heard those words...

"My dear Sakura...it's far too late for that...", he hissed and turned on his heels off towards a dune. She hung her head breifly. _Was he really telling the truth about the kids and Gaara?He wouldn't dare! Gaara would defend the kids at any cost...let alone he's probably out searching for me right now... _She suddenly felt a rush of energy flit through her body like a thousand volts of electricity... _Well, I may as well try...I don't think anyone can stop a hundred-foot Shukaku...but then again... _She thought of Gaara as she shifted, the older Uchiha still had his back turned to her arrogantly... _Stupid demon wannabe... _She snarled as she felt the familiar claws and likes sprout from various places...

* * *

The Uchiha turned around at the exact moment he felt the power shudders...He gaped in astonishment that she'd actually try and escape him by using _it... _In fact he was actually looking forward to a little rough play... He called to Madara urgently and the appiration appeared by his side...

"So your actually trusting me more now...well this time it's gonna be different...", Madara snarled. Obito shrugged and the demonic spirit surged forward...

"I'm not trusting you...i'm just not willing to loose my future bride to that sad excuse of a demon, Gaara. He's powerfull, i'll give him that, but this time I can't let him win...", Obito whispered as Madara possessed him. He felt the demonic powers surge through his body like a tidal wave...The fangs and the claws were like something out of a horror movie...especially the drool... Madara pushed him out of the way and started the last part of the shift, watching the changing beauty with one glowing, red eye...

"Now, now my little cherry blossom...no need to get hasty. You will have much time to fight after i've taken out your little demon mate...", he said, swatting her hunched form with a fully transformed claw. She let out a grunt of pain as the claw connected mid-stomach, sending her half-shifted body flying through the air. In mid-shift she had no controll over her helpless body as it smashed into a sand covered rock. He grunted and lumbered over the dunes towards her.

"_So you thought you could get away from me, did you?", _Madara hissed as his onxy scaled body slid over the soft white sand. Sakura looked over at him with star-slitted, almond eyes.

"Leave me alone!", she snarled and launched herself at him. _If he dodges I can slip past him. The desert is MY element...not his. _He ducked and she flew over him, a great rumble hook he ground as he fully-shifted form hit the ground behind him. She smiled, showing four dozen, knife-sharp teeth...

"_Now who's top dog? The desert is my element...you are not built for this terrain. My mate will __kill you when he finds you...", _she hissed. He looked shocked. She was really getting on his nerves...

_"Really? Who says I have to keep on the ground?", _Madara hissed and launched himself in the air. Sakura bolted at that moment, diving beneith the sandy waves. Madara hissed from above before diving at her dissapearing form. She hissed as he grabbed her tail just as the tip dissapeared in the sea of sand. He yanked and pulled till half of her body was above the ground. _Shit, shit, shit!_ She growled as she struggled for grip in the sand. She reached out, clawing for the cool darkness...

the scent of freedom...

The scent of safety...

Suddenly a familiar aroma hit her senses like an atomic bomb...firing her inner strength and setting her soul on overdrive...the demon within reared it's scaly head, sensing it's pair. Seienna rose within Sakura's mind... _What is all the ruckous? Why can I smell my mates fear... _

_Seienna! Help me! _Sakura scareamed. Seinna laughed, a deep rumble echoing around in her head...

_So you want me to kill that sorry excuse of a demon? Why couldn't you do it on your own?_

_Just help me! _

_What about Gaara and Raike?_

_Who's Raike?_

_The other Shukaku..._

_No, we can't wait for them, I need you now!!_

_Okay, okay...where are the cubs?_

_I'll tell you later, just do it before he kills us! _She heard the demon snarl then felt the familiar rush of energy fill her veins. She let go of her body, floating effortlessly into the depths of her own body as the demon took over... The last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her was the massive black shape of the looming dragon...and in the distance...

The roar of another mighty demon...

Her demon...

Her mate...

Her Gaara...

* * *

_A/N:_ _**Hahah, LOL...so he wants her as his own does he? And when did she get bitten by him????? The answer is when he knocked her out and ran away with Roachy...Wacked or what? I know, I know..i've added things in but come on! It explains everything! How Sakura is sooo strong ( maybe Tsunade just trained her...) and how she can sorta sense Sasuke...and the way she thinks too! But what about Gaara? Will there be a massive showdown with all the demons or will it be one on one? OMG it's just too exciting!!!!! Next chapter due sometime tomorrow night or Monday morning...depends how much I have to do tomorrow!**_


	21. Showdown Part 1!: True Demons?

_A/N:__** SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!!! WHOOP!!! Gaara vs Madara the mad dragon and Sasuke vs Gaara! So who'll survive and who will leave Suna forever? HINT:...two will die...and one will almost not make it...one will be heartbroken...one will be triumphant...one will go mad...one will accept their fortold fate...and the era of a great demon will end... EXCITING!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!! FOURTH LAST CHAPTER!!!!! **_

_**WARNING: These following chapters are not for those who are easilly stressed nor for the easilly upset...this WILL probably make you cry, and wish you'd never read this story...BEWARE the truth lies ahead!

* * *

**_

Sienna saw the flying shape immediately as she came to. She charged with no warning at the huge shape that held her tail. Four claw tipped fingers ripped into what appeared to be the leg of a huge dragon. She hissed and flung herself away as the shape released her tail. _Geeze, no wonder Sakura had trouble with this big guy..._

_**Sienna, he has plans for us! Don't let him corner you, i can smell Gaara he is not far away...**_

_I know my child, now lend me some of your monsterous strength...i'm gonna need every bit I can gather for this sad, sad excuse of a dragon..._

_**Okay, but be carefull! One wrong move and we could both be dead...**. _Seinna backed up over a large dune, watching, waiting...she felt Sakura's strength flow through her muscles, the gift of Tsunade...the gift of ultimate destruction. Sienna smiled as she smelt her lover...her mate...The smell set her senses on fire, urging her to go to him. But she fought it...and returned from her daze to find the dragon getting up again...Massive tears dotted his massive muscled thigh, right down to the bone. Madara growled as he stood up, facing a the giant Tanuki...

_What has happened to her chakra flow and her movements? They are no longer staggers...and her chakra flow has increased...but how??_

_Tobi, you fool! She's a demon! She can alter her flow just like us...that must mean that she's gone demon...and that makes her vunerable..._ Madara smiled at the thought as Obito thought about it. Suddenly something in the distance caught his eye... a lone shape...

A massive shape...

Big and hulking compared to the cowering Tanuki in front of him...

A demon so strong, it's chakra supply was neverdending...

The demon set free by himself over a century ago...

The Nine-Tails...

The great Kyuubi! Madara felt the rumble of a growl echo in his massive scaled chest as the great Kyuubi broke into a lope across the sandy sea...hurtling straight towards him...

* * *

Gaara ploughed through the sands, the smell of Sakura permeated the air, sending his demon within into a frenzy. Sasuke was panting heavilly, flitting from dune to dune, trying to keep up with the demon's relentless pace..._ She would have held him off for a while wouldn't she? She would have acted cool untill she could smell me coming...wouldn't she?_

_No guarantee...she could have already engaged in a fight, probably trying to defend herself._

_One, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! And two...my wife is NOT a weakling! She probably has him begging for mercy and just about to rip his throat out... _Sasuke chuckled.

_Not a chance big guy...sure she's scary, but kill someone? You gotta be joking! I've know her way longer than you have Gaara...she wouldn't hurt a fly. I've been watching over her for years, ever since I killed Itachi and Orochimaru... _Gaara slowed down a bit, coming up right next to the little Uchiha. He snarled.

_Listen here Uchiha, she is MY mate! Not yours, understand! You ever lay a hand on her...and so help me I will rip you to shreads and feed you to Naruto! _He stopped talking after he realised what he'd said.

_Ahh, so that stupid dobe is still alive and kicking hey? Tell me Gaara? How is he? In pieces?_

_SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!_ Gaara roared as he launched himself at the landing Uchiha. Sasuke caught himself on one hand and quickly tried to spring out of his way, only to have his outfit get snagged on one of Gaara's nearing fangs. Gaara grunted with glee as he hoisted the defencless Uchiha into the air. Sasuke squirmed and fumbled with the cord around his waist trying to release his kimono, to no avail... Sasuke felt himself fly through the air and plumet downwards, the sharp rows of knife-like teeth gaining below him. Sasuke closed his eyes...and prayed to god that he'd transform before Gaara could swallow him...

* * *

Madara inched back as the sprinting shape grew closer. He could feel the power waves radiating from the mighty demon as he stood. The demon grew closer, its massive footfalls shuddering the ground with every bounding leap it took... _Shit, how did he get here so fast? And how did he know?!?! This is not gonna end good!_

_Ya think?_

_NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SARCASM, BAKA! THAT DEMON IS THE VERY DEMON THE AKATSUKI WANTED FROM THE BEGINING! THE-_

_I know father, but why are you so worried? You have a bond with that thing don't you?_

_He REMEMBERS me...but he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it's container willed it to... If that medling man hadn't have stopped me I would have never had to aquire such a diminuatve demon. _

_So? What are we going to do? Fight or run?_

_My dear child...I NEVER run from battle! Tis the honour of the Uchiha Clan and you should do well to remember it! _The massive Kyuubi stopped a few feet away, tails and fur standing on end...

_"Madara...what have you done?"_, It tutted with a slightly scary fox-grin... Madara growled again, not wanting to back down to THIS abomination.

"So you do remember me",Madara hissed. The great demon before him nodded.

_" Why wouldn't I? It's hard to forget those eyes...they're filled with more evil than my own...", _The giant fox thundered. Madara slinked back even further.

_"Ohh Madara, what have you got here? My little brat's friend hey? He told me she was in danger...But worse yet...you were fighting her?",_ the giant demon rumbled. _Shit, shit, shit..._ Madara backed away even further...coming right past the dune where Sienna lay quietly, listening to the fox rumble...

"_My dear child, do come out...Brat has explained everything to me. Come, come here little tanuki..._." The Giant fox whispered. she felt an odd sense of peace as she looked up into the rd slitted eyes of the current Hokage... He stepped forwards catching her between his fangs and lifting her up unto the air gently. It placed her down by it's massive paws and sniffed her, the snorts shifting over her skin giving her goosebumps... She lay her ears back and hissed.

_"Do not worry little one, i'll take care of him..." _He grumbled again and shifted to the now trembling Madara and Obito...

"I set you free you crazy fox! How can you destroy me? Your real master!", Madara choked out as the great fox shuffled forwards again, being aware of the smaller tanuki benieth him.

_Sakura don't be scared, the fox will protect you... _A small child-like voice whispered.

_Naruto?_

_Yes, only just...I felt you were in trouble and tracked your scent...the fox did the rest..._

_Wait a tick, who's looking after Konoha?_

_Hinata and Granny Tsunade of course. They understood I had to go and gladly took over...So where's Gaara? _He suddenly asked. She dipped her head...

_I don't know, didn't you see him on the way here... _She saw the massive fox twitch for a second and backed out from under it a little.

_Sakura, I don't have time for a lengthy chat now, I promised the fox a whole feast tonight and he's still edgy...the only reason he's being nice is beacuse he thinks your my new mate..._

_IN YOUR DREAMS NARUTO!_

_Yeah, hehehehehe...my bad..._

_Yeah, 6 years haven't changed you have they? _She smiled. Really deep down she loved him to death...

_Nope, inside i'll always be the dobe you and Sasuke love! _She could just see his mishcevious foxy-grin...

_Well get on with it, i'll help where I can..._ She said shifting back into her human form. This wasn;t going to be easy...but the moon was complete...and she was full of power...super destructive...

* * *

Sasuke was swallowed whole! He even felt Gaara's throat constrict around him...He reached uselessly for his sword...only to find the empty sheath hanging, just barely off his waist. _Baka! I knew tormenting him would be a bad idea... _He heard Gaara chuckle as he slipped further down the tanuki's throat...soon all hope would be lost, and he couldn't activate the seal! _Of all times for it to stop working, why NOW!!! _He screamed to himself...then he felt it...the surge of white hot energy...the seal on his neck grew red...glowing in the asthetic darkness. He closed his eyes, letting the dark force within take being and lend him its infinate power... He screamed a battle cry before letting it all loose. The force of it making the poor tanuki gag...Sasuke grinned in the darkness... "_There's no way you're eating me, fatty!" _He screamed as he plunged his fist into the side of the fleshy prision...

* * *

_A/N: **A third of the showdown complete! Next up: Will Gaara do away with this stupid weakling and help Gaara kill that stupid demon wannabe or will HE loose his life? And who's stronger? The dragon or the fox? Next time Showdown part 2!**_

_**Toodles!**_


	22. Showdown Part 2!: Unthinkable Happenings

_A/N: **Okay, your probably all wonderin why that last chapter was so small...1) I'm running out of time before I go back to school, 2) sudden family anoyance syndrome has struck me at this moment...and 3) It was just SO DAMN LONG! The actual chapter I planned was over 12 pages long...kinda a bit too much to put into one chapter, but afterwards i'm going through and editing the stories to make them a little easier to read, WITH A NAME DESCRIBER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGES cause i've had people asking who all the NEW people are...i honnestly don't think they've read the story properly...anyways..My 'big brother' has just showed me the 2nd chapter of the story he's written and you know what? It sounds even better than some of the books i've read! Neways i'm not sure when he's gonna upload but it's definately worth reading ( Waveless Ocean). He LOOOVVVESSS reviews but he's a newbie so be nice XD Now i'm going back to listening to the birdies outside...TOODLES!

* * *

**_

"Ahhh, hell no!", Sasuke grunted as he started charging up his Chidori...he felt the little tingles of the energy as it accumulated on his palm and the bird-like snapping of the untamed, raw power for which it was named...Suddenly he brought his hand up, and slamed it as hard as he could into Gaara's throat walls, tearing through into the clear blue, night sky... Gaara stopped laughing suddenly as his eyes fixed on the patter of black-blood on the sand below him. His eys bluged and the huge demon form dissintergrated to that of a small man...Gaara lay gasping like a carp of the yellow-brown sand. Sasuke landed on a smaller dune not far away as Gaara thudded onto the sand. He smirked, his fingers and hand twitching from the exertion...

"See Gaara? Now Madara should be finished with my dear lady Sakura by now, and it is time I must be going", He chuckled, his face contorting with hysterical humour, a perfect mirror image of how Itachi had looked that night he'd run away...Gaara was shocked. Someone had actually managed to bring him to the brink of death! How dare he! This stupid little weakling had defeated the king of the sands? And they were planning to do something to HIS wife? _Not if I can still move you Uchiha wannabe! _Gaara said to himself as he willed the sand from his gourd to cover him...

"Hahahah!! Look a self burying corpse! Now that makes life easier!", he said as he walked over to Gaara's motionless body. Gaara willed the sand faster...the absolute defence had willed away when he'd turned 16, part of his mother's last will...and that made him vunerable. Sakura on the other hand still had hers...that made him feel a little better. But it wasn't how she was defending herself that had him worried...it was what that Madara had done to her, and that alone was enough to give him strength. The thought of his lovely wife...and the two kits back home, asleep in their beds... The sand had almost covered him now, but not fast enough... The dark shape of his childhood nemesis loomed over him, a moonlight aura shadowed by his panting form... Gaara heard the Uchiha's sword being unsheathed and he chuckled darkly.

"You're not going to kill me are you Sasuke? You traitor, you half-won Sakura's trust just so Madara could have her? How cowardly", He tutted. A red, of anger flashed through Sasuke's face, then was quickly hidden under the multiple layers of stone that was his face...

"What do you think, asshole?", Sasuke sneered as he raised his sword. Gaara chuckled again.

"So you did have feelings for her after all? I'm sorry buddy-boy...but you snooze, you loose!", Gaara smiled. Sasuke lost it and swung downwards. Gaara's sand had nearly covered him, a look of pure shock passed his through his face as the sword connected. Gaara saw red...then blackness. The deep backness enveloped him...suffocating, clinging. He struggled to breathe... He heard Sasuke laugh above him and some foreign sand kicked on him.

"Easier said, than done", He heard the Uchiha mumble and felt his fading footfalls pound the dry sand..._Shit...Shukaku? Where are you?_

_I can't breathe! What have you done you foolish cub! _He could just imagine what this demon was going to do to him if he made it out...

_Apparently that Uchiha brat betrayed us...and beheaded us..._

_Well that's no problem...he only **partially beheaded **us..._

_And that's good how? I still have no way to help Sakura!_

_You got separated from Sienna? You fool!!!!! If she dies, we die too!!!!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!!_

_Calm down, Shukaku...you didn't seem all that worried that we're beheaded..._ He felt the darkness close in on him further.

_We're dying you fool!!!!!!! Give me possesion! _

_Why? So you can run rabbid?_

_I AM NOT A RABBID DOG!!!!!!!! _

_Same thing...now fine. We need to find Sakura._

_Just close your eyes...i need some darkness to work..._Gaara gave in to the darkness. It washed over him like a slow tide at the beach...suffocating...black...empty.

_I'm coming Sakura...hang on..._

_Sienna..._ The great demon hissed.

* * *

Sakura stumbled as the giant Kyuubi charged. The footfalls were deafening...worse than Naruto's EVER were. It sounded like ten thousand cannons were going off right beside her. The demon fox snarled as it prepared to latch onto the dragon's neck. She scrambled closer to an sand dune just as the fox collided...with solid ground...She shook her head as the ditsy fox got back up again...and the Dragon shot into the air, wings forming a duststom below it, sending sand soaring into the air, making it hard to breathe... The Kyuubi growled deep in it's throat.

_"Now that's no way to play Madara", _it hissed as it cleared the sand from its glowing, red eyes. The Dragon in the air just chuckled.

_You should know by now_ fox _that I've never played nice_...", The Dragon grumbled and wheeled above him. The fox snarled and launched itself into the air, jaws wide and gaping for the flying beast in the air. Sakura shreiked as the two collided, the Dragon was so aloof it didn't see the Kuyybi launch itself at its neck... There was a massive sand tornado as te giant beasts wrestled in the dirt. Suddenly a heart lurching snap rent the air and the toustling beyond the dust screen settled. There was a loud thump and a massive shape fell before Sakura. She ran over to it, the yellow dust still obscuring the beasts full image. She heard the creature growl a warning as she appraoched. She placed her hand on the giant shape...she felt the bile rise in her throat as she gripped orange and black fur..._Ohh no! _She mentally screamed as another shape rose from the dirt, jaws wide open for the last kill...her!

* * *

_A/N: **Yep, short chapter, get over it! The next TWO chapters (cause I said so!) will be ready when my mum gets out of hospital and probably not any sooner...unless i manage to lock the little imps outside...but then again...the pool...mmmmm...what a shame! Neways, I trust you guys have all written down my big brother's user? No? Good...thought ya would! Ohhh and people who are confuzzled by the latest chapters...i suggest you read them again because i explain who they are in almost every chapter! Neways, comments would be good! Hits up to 8000, that's excellent but...only 66 reviews :( AM I NOT LOVED ANYMORE?!?!???!?!?!?!?!) Ohh well, i better go it's like 11:00 here...(yawn) and i'm tired!**_

_**Toodles!**_


	23. Showdown Part 3!: White Pelt

_A/N:** Heya people, now before you all launch yourselves at me to kill me please let me explain the predicament I seem to have at the moment... I have a mum who can hardly get up ( BTW the opperation went ok, she was out the next morn...) and a suddenly tempermental LAPTOP, which i am about to throw at the wall...it died and i had to wait ( cause i'm no tech-wiz...) for my DAD to get back and help me fix it! so when school starts again and i've finished gettin accessories for my DS i WILL buy a new one!! So enjoy the new chappy...cause there mighnt be a new one for a while... BTW, this chapter is split up into 2 parts...basically 2 pages...there'll be about 1/4 of a page skip for each 'page' or part i'm doing...XD Enjoy as always!**_

_**

* * *

**_Part 1

* * *

Gaara felt the pain ease away very slowly, but still decided not to push it. _Hopefully that stupid Uchiha thought he'd killed me, if he comes back now...the Shukaku will become unstable again..._

_Who you callin unstable..._

_You, you stupid Tanuki..._

_Hey! I'd be gratefull brat...i can always wait for you to die then take over your body..._

_No thanks Shukaku...how far away do you think Sakura and Sienna are?_

_A mile dumbass...but we can't go anywhere yet. Your stupid, frail human body is fatally wounded. What about if we shift? The kyuubi can heal when it shifts...i haven't personally tried it though... _Gaara buried his hand under his shoulder to lift himself up...only to fall back, hissing in pain...and the Shukaku's hysterical laugh echoing through his body.

_Now I know why I was placed with you...to stop me from being a grumpy old bastard-_

_SHUT UP! _Gaara roared. Were he at home, his siblings would be staring at him wondering if he needed medical attention...unfortunately he wasn't...or was it fortunately? He hissed again as the Tanuki demon started to feed chakra to the tender spot just above his heart.

_And why am I helping you? _It snorted. _Because, unfortunately...if you die...i will cease to exist..and become old and grizzly in your rotting corpse!!! How the hell did I get into this!!! _I shouted at itself as it fed the chakra painfully into Gaara's wound. Gaara whimpered as the Tanuki forced more and more into him. Sure the Tanuki had, close to, an unlimited source of power...but it was nothing compared to the Kyuubi. They'd fought before...Gaara remembered it, as well as the day he and the demon inside of him were paired up...the day his mother died, cursing the village and his father while she bled out...the day his father first betrayed his trust and turned his back on him, and the day he began to despise people. He also remembered the first day he had tried to aquire a friend, the same thing Yashamaru had told him of before he'd been laid into bed...the day the kids ran off screaming to their fathers...the day they threw stones at him, and the lonely nights amongst the rooftops...gleaming in the full moon light. So many years ago...but still like an open wound to him. The Tanuki demon within him snarled...

_When I get out..._

_You won't...that the whole idea why that elder agreed to bond us when father asked. She didn't want to hurt me, but... you were just too much of a risk to leave unbound. I see that now..._

_So your on their side...after all they did to you? Tried to kill you, made you feel like an outcast-_

_But I am an outcast...even if i wasn't bound to you i'd still be one._

_but they tired to KILL you! How can you forgive them for that? Huh? It wasn't just your father that wanted me sealed inside of you...it was the villagers as well!_

_But they were under a false impression...Father told them it would make us look stronger and gain food for the village. The people were starving!_

_But they would have done the same thing...humans crave power. That's why they try to harness us demons...because to them, we ARE the ulitmate source of power. Sure, you've got the Kyuubi who were sealed to contain them, but then most of us demons are forced into you humans, not for containment...but for power..._

_I didn't say I forgave them..._Gaara smirked.

_Good cub..._Suddenly the 'not so foreign' power inside him rumbled to life with the power of seething vengence...the great tanuki awakened... It snorted with a chuckle..

_Stupid Uchiha...hmph, partial decapitation...grrr...kill..._

_Shut it Tanuki, and get on with it...i don't think you want Seinna killed do you?_

_Grrrrr...stupid, dumbass kit..._

_What did you say?_

_What? Ohh nothing..._Gaara smirked as the Tanuki began to curse under it's breath again...that's if demons actually _breathed..._The feeling in his hands and feet began to ease back into reality, and with it the cuts and scrapes on his chest and arms...The Tanuki chuckled.

_One last boost should do it...then it's my turn to take that little coward out..._

_Shukaku..._Gaara sighed, _Ohh fine, i guess you can, my body needs to rest._

_Good kit, now just let the darkness take you... it'll let you rest..._ Gaara sighed again as the Tanuki started to pester him again...He felt the blackness, with it's promise of sleep envelope him again...it's soothing, coolness aiding his cuts...and setting the great Ichibi free...

* * *

Sakura screamed as the huge demon lunged for her. She gripped harder to the brilliant orange fur beneith her as the demons jaws sliced downwards. She clamped her eyes shut... _Ohh god, it's over, it's all over! I can even see the light!!!! Ohh my god, where's Gaara?!?!?!?!_

"Sakura, run!", she heard a familiar male voice shout. Sasuke stoood over her with his katana raise high over his head, protecting him from the giant jaws...

_"Sasuke I thought we had a deal!", _The giant rumbled.

"We DID Madara, but I now see she doesn't deserve you...she'd beter deserve me!", Sasuke challenged it.

_"You stupid fool! You would dare to defy me!!! You will pay little runt! She was mine from the very begining! An idiot like you couldn't revive the Uchiha's! Your a weakling! The sane as your offspring!", the great beast roared. _Sakura backed away behind the Kyuubi as Sasuke tried to ram his sword into the Dragon. The Kyyubi was all curled up on the sand, snout and paws pointing away from the great battle...with no visible signs of life. Sakura hugged into the Kyuubi's soft-pelted chest, her tears drying in the dusty sand beloew her. The white sand at her side swirled and seethed around the Kyuubi, no doubt making 'arangements'...Sakura snuggled in closer to the downy, white pelt of it's massive chest...

Thumps and crashed rent the air as the two enemies fought, the weaker Sasuke fighting for a good, clean shot, but Sakura didnt care...her ex-lover might be there but the most important person in her whole life was lying infront of her...well maybe not 'all' of that person, but still...he taught her things she would have never knew of...The truth about Sai and Sasuke, the true meaning of friendship...and the true meaning of appreciation and...the most innapropriate times to applicate the possibility of a prank...She sighed. He'd really taught her alot, and she hadn't even realised it! How stupid had she been? How could she have hated him so much, when he cared for her double in return? How could she have fixiated on that bastard Sasuke when Naruto had been fighting for her attention...her care, all along? And after all that hate...he'd come back to help her, when she hadn't even asked him...and now...he was going to die because of her...dying to save someone, just like his father had...She clamper even harder onto the limp and lifeless kitsune before her. _Crash... _Sasuke been picked up and flown straight into the surrounding cliff face. He hung limply on a thick root, protruding from the face...The dragon turned it's ruby eyes on Sakura and the Kyuubi... It flew, like a black bullet towards her once more, and this time...there was no one there to save her..

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Gaara felt muffled somehow...like he had a bag over his head, constricting his breathing. The demon was enraged, he could feel it's radiating power from where he was...wherever 'here' was...He called to the demon. 

_WHAT!?!?!_

_Where am I?_

_What? You don't remember? You've gotta be kidding me...Your asleep...in MY body._

_I...i don't understand..._

_Just shut it and let me do my job... _Gaara felt himself drifting again, like he was drifting in a huge, black sea..

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes again as the beast approached, speeding towards her like a missile...with the unmistakable sound of birds echoing off the cliff as it prepared it's final attack. Sasuke was still out cold and hanging from the root, slouching ever further towards the thinnest part of it... Sakura gasped as the dragon suddenly haulted mid-air and arched it's head back... 

She gulped as she re-snuggled into the orange fur..._Boom...boom, boom...boom, boom. _She was astounded as the heartbeat became stronger under her bunched fists...She smirked as she felt the furball beneith her rumble a long but quite growl. Suddenly she felt a warm wet object gently touch the side of her cheek and she looked up...into two VERY blue eyes...and the giant shape below her lept up in an instant flying through the air, jaws wide... There was a sickening smack as the two forces collided, the huge fox spinning past the dragon to land gracefully on all fours. The dragon however, landed with a satisfying thump at the bottom of the cliff face...The younger Uchiha plumeted to the ground at it's feet. The Kyuubi reared up, it's massive tails swinging up over it's head like 9 arms...and brought all of them down to meet the ground with a resonating rumble. Bits of rock and dust flew everywhere as a massive crack snaked it's way towards the cliff. Sasuke woke just in time to flit away from the falling cliff-top as it smashed onto the collapsed dragon. There was a single shiek of pain from the dragon before it returned to it's orriginal form. The giant Kyuubi chuckled darkly and started to gently pad it's way over to the rockfall. Sakura quickly noted the change in eye colour as the giant approached it's victim, red...blood red with widening slits. The Kyuubi stopped a few feet away from the twitching corpse. Obito was dead, but Madara...was already dead... It lifted it's great paw, all while Sakura looked on in amazement, and laid it gently on the corpse' abdomen. A red and blue, whispy substance began to seep into the body as the Kyuubi growled. Another shriek rose from the body as it began to convulse, a white and grey fog energed from it...Suddenly two slitted, red eyes opened within the misty fog...

_"HOW DARE YOU, KYUUBI!!"_

_"Correction...Kyuubi no Kitsune!! Do not EVER touch my kit's MATE EVER AGAIN!! Ohh wait a sec...there isn't gonna be a next time for you bastard!", _The demon fox roared. Madara whimpered.

"But Kitsune! I am Kin!!!", he cired. An evil look crossed the Kitsune's features...

"You are no Kin of me...", The Kyuubi sneered as it snapped up the ghost. A bright light engulfed them both, blinding Sakura. When it had faded, a bloodstained Naruto stumbled into view...and collapsed. Sakura ran...she ran like wildfire as she raced over to him...

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke sat in the nearest tree supporting a broken arm and a nasty head concussion..._Damn it! Damn it! How could I have been so stupid! Why did I go up against him in the first place?!?_He thought to himself as he cradled his swolen forehead, maroon blood seeping down between his eyebrows. He watched the fight...he watched the Dragon go down and finally...Sakura running for Naruto...He glared. How dare she show this commoner, this beast love when he didn;t deserve it...after all he WAS a dobe...the village idiot...he revelled in attention. Wasn't like he was being ignored but...If he couldn't have her...neither could Naruto! He charged out of the tree towards Naruto and Sakura...

* * *

Sakura buried he head into his neck, staining the rim of his old orange and black uniform with crystaline tears...She heard him moan as he lifted his hand up to her hair. 

"S-Sakura? What are you doing? Go find Gaara! Leave me!", Naruto rumbled. Another tear trickled down the base of his neck, missing the collar. He shivered. Sakura lifted her head up.

"But Naruto, your part of my team...and Kakashi always said-", Sakura was cut off by Naruto's soft hand on her shoulder.

"Actually he said, leave him behind if he hinders the mission...that's what i'm asking you to do Sakura...", He felt a small, warm tear run down his cheek. Sakura heard birds chirping in the distance...was this a mirrage? Naruto lolled his head off towards the sound...

"Sakura, stay alert. Sasuke is coming...", he wheezed. Sakura nodded and called to her sand...to Sienna...she needed her for Sasuke...This was one battle she needed to fight alone...

* * *

_A/N:** Whoop! A whole chapter without the computer dying!!!!! And no on to bother me on MSN!! YAY!!!!! So? Sakura's going up against Sasuke...hmmm...this'll be interesting...a FEMALE SHUKAKU against a MALE SHARINGAN USER...oooohhhhh! Can't wait! Anyways I need a snack! And it's REALLY late and i wanna play with my DS...Toodles!**_


	24. Wicked Intentions

_**A/N: **ENTER FIGHT 4! Seinna/Sakura vs Sharingan Sasuke!! Who'll win? Will she come home to the kits or will she become Sasuke's shivers Evil little Uchiha brat...unlike Itachi...jumps Itachi has he walks in door HAHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!_

_ITACHI: AGGHHH GERROFFME!!!! evil laughter from Angel-chan..._

_ITACHI IS MINNNEEE!!!!! Toodles!

* * *

_

Sakura could feel the sand forming at her feet as the giant demon appeared.

"Another Uchiha brat? You gotta be kiddin me..."

"Yes I know Sienna...please...", Sakura pleaded as she watched Sasuke rise over the dunes...

"Please for what? Eating him?", she remarked scarcastically. Sakura sighed impatiently and kneeled down beside the Beagle-sized shape.

"Please help me Sienna...Naruto's hurt!", She cried. The miniature demon sighed.

"Okay, I guess...", It said as is dissolved into the sand again...She felt the familiar rush of snapping and spitting energy as the demon took over. The relationship with Sienna was nothing like it was with Gaara and Raike. All Raike wanted was to kill...Sienna wanted that too...but deep down...she had a mother's heart. Sakura felt herself getting tired as the demon seeped into her very being, easily subduing her inner self. Just as the switch was complete, Sasuke smashed into them. The Chidori flaming like a torch. Sienna snapped and clawed, swiping the air near Sasuke's cheek, only to have him flit out of range.

"DAMN YOU! WHY WON'T YOU STAY STILL!!!", Sienna growled. Sasuke chuckled from his perch on a small dune.

"So this is the fabled Sienna? Not much really are you?", he smirked. His trademark spotted pupils contracted in a second, then dilated to reveal...twin Mangekyo, gleaming like rubies in the moonlight. Sienna looked away immediately, trying to block out the insistant gibberish from Sakura. Sasuke chuckled and hopped forwards, almost like a crow...

"Nice try Sienna, but you don't have to look at me for this to work...Now give me Sakura and i might decide to spare you...", Sasuke hissed.

"Ha! Nice try. BAKA! you really think you can use that on me?", Sienna chuckled darkly, extending the almost fully transformed tail straight up, like a scorpion's stinger, slowly followed by the emergance of the huge tanuki's claw-tipped limbs. Sasuke laughed, a high pitched, almost inhuman laugh.

"So you have battled one of my ancestors. Who?".

"Madara...he tried to capture me".

"Yessss...". Sienna looked up towards the sound of the hissing.

_IDIOT!!!!!!!!! SIENNA LOOK AWAY QUICKLY! _Sakura shouted, but the giant demon was transfixed...the alluring red glow of the slitted eyes held her in place. Sasuke laughed again.

"Yessssss...Now, Sssienna...let Sakura come through", Sasuke hissed as he walked forwards. He watched the heat sopts on her body go down...Sienna was retreating. _Brilliant..._ he sneered to himself as the tranformed limbs retracted back into the tiny, frail body of Sakura. Her eyes turned the colour of new leaves before she began to shake her head and panic.

"Seinna!! Sienna come back! BAKA! BAKA!!!!", she looked up suddenly. Sasuke was now cresting the low dune that separated them.

"Well, that was amusing...so my dear Sakura, i presume that stupid Obito has explained everything...", Sasuke said dissmissingly. Sakura glared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! Sasuke! I don't love you anymore!", Sakura hissed. She could feel tears slowly building up in her eyes. She knew it was all over...

"Well, put it this way my little blossom...you either come quietly with me and leave that jerk, Gaara, here...or i leave him a little farewell present", he said as he patted his katana. She gaped.

"Why would I want to go willingly with you?!?", she hissed at him. He stepped forwards, hand on the sword at his belt. He gave her another Uchiha smirk...

"Well, put it this way...You KNOW you're better off with me", he said as he unshethed the long sword.

"Actually-",she stopped as he swung the sword at her throat, touching lightly he still drew a small sliver of blood. She gulped, a stupid mistake...he pressed it harder.

"What about that fantasy of yours, Sakura? A normal family, a wealthy family...and a normal life...", he hissed, making her stare directly into his ruby-red eyes... She felt the ice building up in her veins as she stared into the depths of them... _What is he doing? _Sasukechuckled again.

"What's so funny? heh, Sasuke? Gaara's gonna be here soon...then you won't be smiling...", at this sharp mouthed response the Uchiha gave a triumphant giggle.

"Put it this way...there is NO WAY that bastard is gonna get up again...", he hissed stepping forwards again. He was less than a foot infront of her now, his hot, panting breath caressing her cheek... She shivered at the feeling. Sienna was still out like a light and of absolutely no use...

"S-S-Sasuke...get away!", she panted as he pressed closer. He laid his head in the crook of her neck and began to suck gently on her vein...She moaned involuntary, all while she felt as if she were betraying Gaara...betraying her kids...but it felt so RIGHT! She couldn't understand it...she wanted to get away but her body...her MIND wouldn't listen. He shuffled closer, scooting himself closer to her so he was flush to her chest. _I...have...to...get...outta...hereeee..._she sighed as her resistance snapped. She fell sensles into the Uchiha's strong arms...He smirked and began his torture...

* * *

The huge Tanuki smiled with hatred. It was finally free, and now...that pathetic little Uchiha was gonna pay. It roared,a deafening, ricocheting roar. He felt the child he'd absorbed start to drift off...and with that...the realease of his true power. A power not even the great Kitsune could match up to. The raw animalistic emotion, to protect HIS mate... He sniffed the air pausingly, and turned in a wide circle to face the south. The reek of the smaller Uchiha drifted unpleasantly on the wind...Alkaline and full of hate. Just what he wanted. A nagging feeling crossed his mind suddenly, like a persisitant fly...

_Shukaku, I want to finish him off..._

_I thought we had a deal? You said you'd let me do it..._

_Yes I know, but, I've always wanted to fight him. Remember, our match has cancelled due to my father's plans..._

_Yessssss...fine, but i want a piece of him too. And if he's done ANYTHING to her...i'll rip him apart..._

_Good Shukaku, _It hissed at him before letting Gaara's mind wander back into his own body. Gaara paused as he felt the ligaments and muscles in his neck seize up, along with the grinding of his vertebrae as he lifted his head up._ Good work, Shukaku..._

_My pleasurrreeee..._it hissed. It obviously hadn't liked the comment earlier... Gaara smiled to himself as the giant Tanuki withdrew it's power, giving him full advantage of his current form.

"Which way did you pick up the scent?", Gaara rumbled to the demon. It poked it's head from the dark corner of Gaara's mind...

"The south, the wind reeks of him...and i can smell Sienna...she's in heat...", It sniggered and streached out it's claws. Gaara was amazed.

"But I thought she had a hysterectomy...". At this the tanuki laughed.

"No, she did! You can't take a demon out that easilly...she's only just come into heat though", it laughed.

"But what could have brought her into heat?". At this the giant Tanuki stopped laughing. A serious look passed his face before it changed into a mixture of fear ( yes i know WTF!) and anger. Gaara stopped and remembered the Uchiha's words...

_"So you do have feelings for her..."._

_"What do you think?"._

"Crap, were screwed!!!", Gaara roared as he plunged forwards into the dessert.

* * *

Sakura moaned as the bastard began to suck on her neck, nipping little bits of flesh as he went, and sending chills down her spine. She was trying hard to contain her feelings and protect her last peice of composure before she totally lost it. She felt him smirk as he trailed his hands down her sides, the soft material of her uniform lightly caressing her thighs and hips as he trailed lower... She would be his, no matter what...and she was terrified...

* * *

Gaara ploughed through the soft, yellow sand, the demon within him violently throwing himself around.

"Would you just keep still!!!" Gaara roared at it. The mad demon slowed a little and huffed.

_"BUT HE'S GOT HER!!! THAT BASTARD!! WHEN I GET HOLD OF HIM I AM GOING TO RIP HIM APART!!!!!!"_, the demon fumed. Gaara growled loudly and tried to shut the abnoxious spirit away. Suddenly a sweet smell, like honey and cinnamon hit him.

_I smell her...GIVE HER TO ME!!!!!!!_

_What is that smell..._

_SHE'S IN HEAT YOU DUFOUS!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!!!!!!_

_Shukaku? What would happen if Sasuke got to her..._

_JUST GO NOW!!!!!!!! _Gaara snorted loudly and sped up... Sakura's heavenly fragrance permeating the wind, awakening an unknown emotion deep within him...

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for not posting guys!! I've been buried alive under my homework since Mon! with no hope of a locker!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! So Sasuke is going to RAPE Sakura??????????Or is Gaara going to tear his head off? I op for option number two...soooo much bloooddddd, and soooooo much Gaara...mmmmmm... Anyways i've finally got my new bio/fan page up and running, tis: www.darkangel819. and it's basically an extention on the lame fan fiction page but it's still under construction so mind your head and please TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!!!!! thankyou _


	25. Disentangled Fates

_**A/N:** Okay peoples! Will this be the 7th gazzilion bloodbath in this story or will it take one sweet blow???? I hope Sasuke get's his head ripped off, and yes i'm in one of those moods at the moment! EVERYTHING today went wrong! I forgot 3 assignaments, dropped my locker lock on my toe, slammed my fingernails in a HUGE art book AND i have to write an essay that's ment to be 3-4 PAGES LONG!!! So there's my whole week for yas, ohh besides the locker break in...i'm gonna hunt down those year eights on Monday...ohh well, on we go!

* * *

_

Gaara pounded the sand furiously, the insistant nagging of the frustrated demon was giving him a headache, the pain driving his fury even further. The demon withing him snapped and snarled like a caged animal. Gaara wasn't even breathing! He was mad, and probably insane by now from the meer thought of that Uchiha touching his wife, but the thing that maddened him the most...was the mental image of her giving in to him...

_Hurry up you dope! She could be in REAL trouble and your too damn far away!!!! HURRY UP!!!_

_SHUT THE HELL UP, SHUKAKU!! _the demon's red eyes glowed an omnious red.

_Are you, telling me what to do? You foolish cub, who do you think you're cursing, i shou-_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!_ Gaara roared. The demon began to hiss and shrunk back into the shadows. Gaara growled at his demon, the tremmors echoing omniously through his chest.

_If she gave in..._

_Shukaku..._

_I know, I know-_

_GEEZE, YOUR LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD ON A LONG TRIP! WHINNING AND GROWLING...I HAVE HAD ENOUGH, GOT IT!!!!_

_whatever, _the demon sighed and turnined it's back in the darkness...Gaara resisted the urge to rub his temples with a tranformed claw. That demon was an absolute nusaince!

* * *

Sakura thought she'd die, the amount of pleasure-filled maons he was elicting from her was draining her, and he hadn't even started anything physical yet! Suddenly a ripping sound caught her attention, and her Suna forehead protector dropped to the ground, blue ribbon extentions draped out behind it. Sasuke began to slowly, but sensually free her from her accesories, her kunai's, the scroll Kankurou had given her, kept at her waist, her hairpins and then her wedding band...She gasped as he threw it carelessly into the surrounding dunes. She turned around to glare at him evilly, opening her mouth ready to let rip at him untill...he covered her petal soft lips with his own, icy cold ones. She shivered at just how cold they were, the faint aftertaste of terryaki in the corners of his mouth. She held her composure and tried not to lick at it, however sweet it smelled...

"You're harder to crack than i thought my little Cherry Blossom...maybe i'll have to turn up the heat to melt your frozen heart...", Sasuke purred into her left ear, nibbling at the edge. Sakura almost lost it then and there, if not for the oncoming musky smell, drifting over the hills. Sasuke sensed it too.

"Guess i'll have to hurry up...no fun", he smirked as he reached around her back for the zip. Sakura smelt the scent get stronger, awakening her from Sasuke's spell. She reached behind him, closing the distance so their chests were touching.

"My, my Sakura, it seems Tsuande-sama has been looking after you well. You've adopted her 'fullness'...and i like it...".

"Then let me show you what else she taught me...", Sakura purred before flipping him over onto his back. Two gleaming red eyes stared back at her in confusion as she reached for one of the Kunais. Sasuke saw he reach, and noticed how unbalanced she was. All of a sudden Sakura's world turned upsidedown and she landed face-first in the sand. Sasuke laughed above her.

"Think you can pull that trick on me bitch! Stay still damn it!", he said as he yanked her arms abover her head, and placing himself over her over stomach.

"Now this wont hurt a bit my dear...", he snarled as he ripped through her panties with a small shuriken. She gasped as he immediately filled her, pain lacerating her insides as he drove deeper.

"That's a good girl, be nice now, no biting...", Sasuke crooned sarcastically as he began to move painfully within her. He unprepared cavern felt like it was being ripped apart each time he pounded himself into her...she screamed, tears of anger, pain and frustration pattering onto the ground below, all the while she could smell Gaara...his musky deserty smell unmistakeably approaching from the west...suddenly she felt him come, his warm stickiness making her scream as she writhered and cried out benieth him...

* * *

Gaara heard a scream not far off, definately female and definately in pain. The Shukaku withing him started to howl and charge around, in anticipation of the kill. He lowered his head and began to quicken his lope across the dunes. He roared, a loud echoing rumble, louder than a gunshot that reverberrated off the cliffs and deep into the heart of the desert...

* * *

She panted, trying to regain her breathing as the Uchiha pulled out of her, still pinning her to the ground.

"Well, Gaara didn't save you did he? Oh, too bad", Sasuke grinned as he watched her thrash feebly around underneith him. A loud roar echoed off the cliffs to the west and sending the hairs on the back of his neck off... Now that was one VERY pissed demon, a demon who was going to rip him to shreads when it found him. He scanned the ground around him, looking for a sinkhole or a miniature cavern to hide in. His eyes soon found a small half-cave under a dune a few meters away with a rocky overhang,_ perfect _he thought as he tried to pick Sakura up. Giant thuds began to shake the ground as the huge demon approached. He looked back at the cavern and realised there was no hope...he grabbed her and reached in his pocket for his demon-shuriken, a trophy from Itachi and stood up straight, pressing the medium sized shuriken against the weak Sakura's throat. _Now let's see how he likes this...

* * *

_

Gaara came right up close, about 100 feet away from them. The sight he first saw was the most distressing...Sakura's belongings scattered around on the floor and her limp body held in Sasuke's arms, a shuriken pressed to her throat. He growled deep and resonating, sending the Uchiha stumbling backwards a few steps.

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER", _he thundered. The tiny Uchiha was shaking madly like a drug adict...but he still kept his ground. Sakura groaned in his arms and he looked down...big mistake! Gaara launched himself at Sasuke, flecks of frothy saliva clung to the edges of his massive jaws, making him look positively rabid, and dove at Sasuke. He dropped the fragile Sakura and tried to dive out of the way only to be snapped up by Gaara in a heartbeat. Gaara felt the crunch as he bit down...only it wasn't him...it was the demon.

_SHUKAKU!!!! DROP HIM NOW!!!! WE NEED TO TAKE HIM BACK TO SAKURA'S VILLAGE!!!!_

_HE'S MIIIIINNNNEEEE!!!!!_ the demon roared as it chomped again. Gaara felt the warm, alkaline substance start to dribble down his throat and the Uchiha's screams echoing insode his head, further driving the furious, animal inside him. He saw stars as the trickle of blood got faster, a gushing, red river, gurgling down his throat. Taste was heavenly, a delight he had given up when he had found Sakura. ...but he was strangely craving it's metalic taste once again...

In two minutes it was all over, the now satisfied demon inched away into the blackness, leaving a horrified, yet sated Gaara coughing up bits of bone and cloth. Suddenly something stuck into his stomach, something hard, something sharp and he felt a warm liquid fall to his claws. Looking down, the huge lake of red blood pooled around his knees and in the middle, the collapsed Uchiha. Gaara gasped as suddenlt the air was stolen from his lungs...his body was internally choking him... The small bundle in the middle of the lake twitched, gave a curse of pain and rolled over, bits of cloth still hanging off it's torn frame...

"See...i... told... you... i'd... win. She...bares...my...child...asshole", and he collapsed, his maroon blood mixing like oil and water with Gaara's. Garaa snarled weakly before collapsing to the ground. He felt his heart start to slow...and his body reverting back to human...the demon screaming frantically at him to wake up. But he didn't answer...as the eternal blackness consumed him...once again and for the last time...

* * *

_**A/N:** Wow! loooving the responses from the fans many thanks guys! Ohh and i can confirm now that this IS NOT the end of the story...yet. The fourth story is going to be a one-off, possibly a one shot with...hmmm..actually, i might give Naruto a break for now and start a TOTALLY new story on Ryou and Marik ( YuGiOh)...OR the other choice...Inuyasha...not interested much in that really now...but for now, tis late and i have MAIN subjects first up tomoz, yes subjects i actually HAVE TO THINK in...ohh and extra double securitify my new locker...weelll TOODLES people! REVIEW AS ALWAYS GUYS! let's see if we can get the reviews up to 90!!!!_


	26. New Lives New Revelations

_**A/N:** WOW!! Slow down peoples!!! geeze...ya think i'm crazy or something??? Meeelll maybe but i WOULDN'T KILL GAARA!!! That's just wrong, and it would spoil my super dooper ending! So Sakura's been raped by that stupid chicken-butt-bastard but bright side GAARA RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF! but Sasuke managed to kill Gaara...or did he???? 0 THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE PEOPLES! ENJOYYYYY!!!!

* * *

_

Gaara felt a rythmic thudding echo through his head, and groggily opened one eye to stare blankly at a chest of drawers...

"W...t...f...Where the hell am I?", he grumbled, lifting his hand up to block a peircing ray of sunlight through the closed window shade. A warm hand touched his bare back and he turned over, wincing slightly at the stabbing pain near his kidneys. His arms involuntarily fell upon a warm, heavenly curved body snuggled against his bare chest.

"Oh, it seems my sandman is awake...how are you feeling?", Sakura asked, entwining her petite but scarred hands with his. Gaara attempted a smile and tightened his grip.

"I feel...weird. I dun'no how to explain it-", his out-loud thoughts silenced by a slender finger on his wind parched lips.

"I know...the doctors had to do a lot of work, they even asked the trainies in to help... But they say it'll be alright to stand in a few weeks", Sakura cooed as she gently ran her fingers through his bruised scalp. The blows Sasuke had delivered left massive bruising, big, blue blotches contrasting through his bright red hair.

"What I don't understand is how i actually got here...", he said questioningly. Sakura looked a little shifty.

"Let's just say a little reinforcment helped me along the way...".

"And the wounds...I know that bastard ripped me up good...", he said, taking a questionable look at his perforated stomach. One long, jagged line snaked it's was across his stomach like a lightining bolt and was atiched together with green stitches. He looked up at her with an elegantly arched, non-existant eyebrow. She sniggered.

"I told them you'd like it if they were green, then maybe you'll leave them alone...", she giggled, snuggling closer and looping her hands around his neck. He smiled.

"I knew I chose the right woman...", he chuckled, before giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Was it realy necissary to rip him to pieces though? I mean...there was nothing to cremate, let alone bring back to Konoha as evidence", she glared at him. His face went cold and emotionless...

"He...was going to...you know..._have his way _with you...and in the end he did", Gaara said, no hint of anger or happiness in his voice, just his normal mumbling...

"But you know i'm infertile now right?", Sakura said sternly. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But Raike and I smelt you in heat! It had to have been you!!!", Gaara started. Sakura shook her head as he tried to sit up again. She pushed him down again.

"Gaara...remember, i had the hysterectomy. I _can't_ have kids. It's impossible".

"But-", he started again. Sakura wasn't really giving him a chance to voice himself, for fear he might bring _it_ up again...the horrible scene, her betrayal...

" HANG ON!", Gaara roared suddenly. Sakura stared down at the pillow, her guilty concience nagging at the back of her mind. She could almost see the side of his eye twitch as he snarled.

"THAT BASTARD GOT YOU! WHAT ABOUT THAT??", he roared. Sakura tried to snuggle closer to him. He growled.

" Gaara, clam down...There was no pregnancy. How many times do i have to tell you...Didn't you notice the flowers on the south-east border? Blame Hinata, she was researching an antidote for the snakes that have been plauging the city..._His _snakes", she sighed. Gaara's eyes widened.

"What snakes?".

"See! I've told you before!! Pay more attention to the villagers! The hospital's been run off it's feet for the last three weeks because of them! Yet no one remembers actually being bitten...", she said shaking her head. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, okay...", he said, finally calming down enough to run his fingers through her hair. She pressed herself against his bare chest and started to nod off again. He smiled and placed his arms in the small of her back. He kissed her head gently and listened to her breathing slow down to resting pace. _Why can't I feel Raike??? Usually he's trying to get me to sleep..._

_He's gone you oaf..._

_Sienna?_

_Just barely...you have no idea what she did..._

_What?_

_Listen..._

The creaking of trolley wheels in the kitchen made him pause. He heard the female demon sigh as she settled down again. The nurses were crashing around in the kitchen, banging pots, washing dishes and clothes and gossiping. Gaara rolled his eyes. _Human females never shut up do they? Glad my Sakura's not like that... _But then the doors banged open. Gaara winced as it did so...probably cracking the tiles behind the handle. The nurse began to frantically rant...and he listened...

* * *

"Oh My Dear God!!!! Did you hear what happened to the Kazekage!!" the nurse screached.

"What Dani?", the nurse washing the dishes sighed. The third nurse turned around, washing dangling from the overflowing basket in her hands.

"Spit it out Dani!", she snarled, flicking escapé clothes back into the brown basket.

"T-t-they say he was _killed_!!!", she panted. She was a younger nurse, probably no older than Sakura, with long raven-black hair and contrasting, bright, green eyes and flushing cheeks. The other girls were much, much older, wrinkle lines above thier brows from years of scowling patients and disinfecting. They'd had younger ones in before, and envied them for their abundant youth...

"That's absurd Dani!", the nursing cleaning the dishes said, turning around and leaning against the cupboard.

"No Shuya! I swear! I saw the medical file!!!!", the girl named Dani squealed. The other two women sighed and stopped their jobs, walking towards her grumbling something.

"Dani, he did not die...he coudn't have otherwise he wouldn't have been alive when lady Sakura brought him in. You silly twit, you see the only way he could have died and come here alive is if...is if...ohh my god! She's right!", the woman with the clothes said. Shuya thought. She sifted through her medical jutsu...

"No Dayu, there's no possible way she could have-".

"What about _it, _the jutsu... didn't the papers say the Shukaku was not present...", Dayu asked quietly. Dani squeaked.

"It was too! The papers never lie, right Shuya?", Dani squeaked, her voice becoming higher and higher with excitment. Shuya shook her head.

"I guess...but it would take a lot of strength. Hang on! Didn't they treat Sakura and Gaara at the same time? Perhaps they made a mistake...what if Sakura's demon is gone? What if she poured her life into him?? Like Elder-sama did when Kazekage-sama died the first time?", Shuya queiried aloud. The other two girls thought it over.

"Dani go get the medical sheet off the foot of his bed for me and Sakura's...", Shuya asked quietly. Dani's eyes widened.

"WHY ME!", she squealed, "He may wake up and get me!!".

"Dani, you fool, were not even sure he has got the demon. My guess he hasn't. Just go get them", Shuyu pleaded. Dani slumped, deafeated and dragged her feet all the way to his room...

* * *

As Dani aproached the door, she knocked three times. No answer came from the sleeping demons within so she entered. Her eyes scooted around the room, looking for the paper when her eyes focused on the massive stitched semicircle around Gaara's middle. _Geeze, that guy got him bad, didn't he?My poor Kazekage... _Dani tiptoed across the room and rumaged through the temporary doctors cabinet... Gaara cocked one eye open, staring at the lithe girl over Sakura's shoulder. She paused and Gaara quickly shut his eye...Only to have her pull out a white piece of parchment. She grabbed it and tied it with some string, and headed to the door...Gaara smirked.

* * *

Back in the kitchen both women paced, the secretly feared the worst...that their brave leader had lost the Shukaku...Suddenly Dani burst through the metal doors again, holding the document. The women hustled around, and Dani tugged lightly at the string before handing it to Shyua. Shuya breathed in deeply and unfolded the paper... The elegant script scrawled across the page...

As they read, their hearts hammered in unison, untill...

"Ohh MY God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crowed together. Shuya held it up again, checking it...

"I guess you were right Dani...but Gaara hasn't lost his demon...Sakura has...", Shuya said. The three girls looked shocked, Shyua put the parchment down...

* * *

From his room Gaara heard everything... He looked over to his sweet desert blossom, sleeping soundly, cuddled up against his chest. His thoughts drifted back to the kids...the mum they'd known since birth, the mother that wasn't affraid of getting hurt to defend her kids was no more...she was but a mortal now..and it pained him. She's saved him...but in the process...she's killed a part of herself...Sienna was no more...he ran his callused fingers through her soft, pink hair, gently untangling the stray knots...now he was the protector...

He would never let them go...

And he would find a way to help her...

Even if it killed him...

* * *

Naruto turned out to be okay. A few head injuries sure hadn't spoilt his usually hyper mood. Gaara stalked in to the hospital room three weeks after the fight, a still present limp on his right side was the only clue to his ordeal. Sakura swarmed in and practically strangled the poor Kitsune. He ended up devouring the chocolates she'd brought him ( ramen flavoured of course!!!) in two seconds. She decided it wasn't enough, much to Gaara's playfull disgust and went downstairs to the gift shop. Gaara took this chance to talk to Naruto about the incident...

"So what exactly happened after I passed out?", Naruto asked, Hinata stroking his arm affectionally.

"Well, things just went from bad to worse..._he_ got her", Gaara grumbled.

"You're kidding...GOD I WANNA RIP THAT TEME APART!!!!!", Naruto roared, almost spilling his hospital soup on his clean fox pyjamas. Gaara shook his head.

" I aready did...no need my friend...and no need to worry, he;s not getting a burial", Gaara said stonilly. Naruto laughed, a tiny splosh of alphabet soup dripping onto his nightwear. He grumbled the chuckled.

"Knowning you there probably wasn't enough left to bury...", he smirked. Hinata went green at the thought and rushed out of the room.

"Wonder what her problem is...", Gaara said staring out the door in confusion.

"I dunno...she's been acting weird lately...maybe it's a weak stomach...", Naruto shrugged. Gaar smiled.

"Or maybe your expecting?", he laughed. The two girls walked back into the room and he immediately stopped.

"Well i'm going to get a coffee...", Gaara mused as he started for the door.

"Hang on mister!!!!! Your not allowed coffee! Doctor said!", Sakura smirked. Naruto laughed only to have Hinata grab his shoulder.

"Neither are you Fox-Box...", they laughed. And Gaara walked out of the room...

* * *

Six Years Later...

Late March was warmer than he'd imagined, the memories he'd had of 'summer' were few. His father had banned him from going outside, seeing him only as a tool to wage war... He looked up into the sand dunes. This was Suki's first outing on her own. He watched proudly from the dune crest, his wife standing next to him, tears streaming down her face...

He looked around suddenly, the two little ones had disapeared...he began to panic. Sakura felt it too and stopped her tears...

Suddenly two lithe figures hopped up onto a dune not far away. Two very happy demons, one, a male of 5,6 and the other a smaller female 5,4 both with an excellent figure. The male, nice broad shoulders and nice muscled calves. The female, lithe, beautiful and well built. Gaara smiled and snaked his hand around his wife's waist...

"Look how fast they grow up...", Sakura murmured, laying her head on his shoulder. Gaara smiled.

"Soon they'll be Jounin...then what are we gonna do?", he smirked. She laughed.

"I don't know honey, I honestly don't know", she smiled back. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, which she returned gently. The two demons on the dune howled, a low echoing howl that sent all the desert animals running in fear. And as the sun set...three sets of bright red eyes glowed...followed by a pair of sparkling silver eyes...the eyes of a content mother and her family...

THE END!!!!

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay peoples FINISHED!!!!! i'M SO SORRY IT WAS SO RUSHED BUT I HAVE HEAPS OF STUFF TO DO!!and if i didn't get it done now i won't EVER get it done WHEW! Anyways yes there will be a 4th story but it is NOT related to this one!!! These stories will be re-edited and remodeled when i can to look even better and make easier READING!! So feel free to come back and read again, or try your hand at the NEXT one...due about...let's say May-June? Brilliant! Review and COMMENT WHEN POSSIBLE AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO VISIT MY SITE!!!!! THank you so much to all the people who have helped me and thank you so much to all the people who gave me ideas and kept my choco fetish under controll on the long and sugar-free nights!!!! THANKYOU!!!!!!!_


	27. AN: New Story details!

**THE NEW STORY!!**

_( Possibly: A Tail To Remember... or Tall Tails...T rated)_

**A/N:** _Okay people! That's it, no more of that series! Due to the overload of homework lately I haven't been able to give any details on the NEW story. No, it's NOT going to be a SakuraXGaara, much to everyone's disappointment but my b/f managed to knock some sense into me today and gave me a good story idea._

_No I can't tell you what it is, but there will be some pretty good details coming up and day/week now about it on my HOMEPAGE ( no, not my FANFICTION page...but my real homepage). And even bigger surprise...there will be multiple stories!!! Yes, you heard me! And I can almost guarantee, by the time i'm finished with them there will be a story for almost every Naruto couple, including Yaoi, but no Yuri ( femaleXfemale...i don know how to spell it properly XP) Alrighty, all set? Well heres the link, make sure you keep it handy and I'd check in about 2 weeks time when the exam pressure has calmed down and i've had time to review my Japanese...it was terrible!!! _

_XoXo Angel XoXo_

_Oopsie! Forgot the link! Here it is: http://darkangel819. Have Fun! _


	28. URGENT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!

**A/N**:_ WELL HELLO PEOPLE!! I have some brilliant news! The next story ( cause I changed my mind...please don't hurt me!!!) is called Moon Illusions and it's just getting edited now. Should be up in about...hmm...3-4 days. I have my partner in crime proofing it for me XD _

_I can tell you, it IS a GaaraXSakura and it will be rated M ( course language and (even thought it says no on the actually story) possible sexual themes, yes that means LEMON!!!!! everyone loves a good lemon XD ) Well, that's all I can tell you for now, but I look forwards to seeing you ALL in the next lot of reviews! Thank-you so much for the reviews and messages and a BIG thank you to all the regular reviewers as well as the newbies that follow my creations! Be sure to look them all up in my fav author's section on my profile! Toodles!_

_**Angel**_


End file.
